De Fer et de Sang
by Lady Balkys
Summary: Deux ans après avoir quitté Clow, Shaolan, Fye, Kurogane et Mokona arrivent dans un désert, et sont malgré eux mêlés à une guerre qui ravage cette planète entière... De gigantesques machines de fer traversent le ciel...  X-Over TRC/Gundam 00.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi blabla, ils sont à Clamp et à Hajime Yatate et Yoshiyuki Tomino .

Couple (évolutif) : ShaoxSaku pour le moment.

Spéciale dédicace à Cycy la vache de l'Espace, Raito Hana, Lyra64, Mokona Pyuh, entre autres, pour leurs fics qui m'ont donné envie de m'y remettre, pour votre plus grand plaisir (j'espère) !...

Bonne lecture à tous !

De Fer et de Sang

_Introduction_

"Bon !... Où sommes-nous ?..."

La voix du grand mage blond se perdit dans le désert. Il mit sa main en visière pour regarder aux alentours, son autre main sur la hanche.

Assis près de lui dans le sable, Kurogane grognait, Mokona sautillant sur sa tête. Shaolan, allongé, se redressa sur ses coudes, un peu sonné.

"Un désert ? murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses, lui dit Fye, mais nous ne sommes pas à Clow..."

La grimace du jeune homme n'échappa pas à ses compagnons. Depuis près de deux ans que les trois hommes voyageaient ensemble, de monde en monde, à la recherche d'un moyen de rendre un corps à celui que Shaolan appelait sa seconde âme, ainsi qu'à celle de sa bien-aimée Sakura, ils n'avaient revu qu'une fois cette dernière et ça remontait à de biens trop longs mois pour le garçon.

Mokona bondit dans les bras de Fye en couinant :

« Comment te sens-tu, Fye ?... »

Le mage lui sourit, rassurant.

« Ça va, ne t'en fais pas. Encore une ou deux bonnes nuits et je serais définitivement remis. »

Ses cheveux blonds avaient un peu poussé et voletaient dans la brise.

Dans le monde précédent, une terre chaude et luxuriante, peuplée de nations primitives, le mage était tombé malade, victime d'une fièvre locale. Il avait déliré cinq jours et avait dû garder le lit trois de plus. Il remarchait depuis deux jours mais affichait comme toujours un grand sourire pour ne pas inquiéter ses trois amis.

Kurogane se leva et secoua sa main métallique pleine de sable.

« Tu vois autre chose que des dunes ? »

Fye lui sourit et pointe l'est du doigt :

« Des montagnes là-bas ! »

Le grand guerrier mit à son tour sa main en visière.

Ce n'était pas tout près, mais en effet, à l'est, on devinait des reliefs. Kurogane fit la moue et réfléchit. Shaolan se mit sur ses pieds à son tour et ramassa son sac. Il regarda Kurogane enlever sa tunique anthracite en disant :

« Attends, Fye. Shaolan, tu as une capuche sur ta tunique, toi, non ?

- Oui, répondit le jeune homme. Nous n'avons pas grand chose comme eau et nourriture, je me trompe, Mokona ? »

La boule de poils blanche lui sauta dans la main alors que Kurogane déchirait sa tunique en deux, séparant l'avant de l'arrière et en tendait un morceau à Fye :

« Emballe-toi la tête avec ça.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça... Ton dos... commença le mage, surpris.

- Craint moins le soleil que ta petite tête blonde ! Le coupa Kurogane.

- Kurogane a raison, Fye, intervint Shaolan en relevant sa capuche. On sait bien que les déserts et toi, ça fait deux. Ne fais pas l'idiot. »

Le mage grimaça puis soupira et prit le tissu :

« À Charge de revanche la prochaine fois qu'on sera dans la neige... » dit-il en nouant le bout de tissu sur sa tête.

Kurogane fit de même.

Mokona répondit alors à la question de Shaolan d'un air désolé :

« Non, je ne transporte presque rien... »

Shaolan sourit et tapota la tête blanche, rassurant :

« C'est pas grave ! On est des grands garçons, on s'est tiré de pire que ça ! Je propose qu'on aille vers ces montagnes.

- Vendu ! » approuva Kurogane.

Fye allait répondre à son tour lorsqu'un grand bruit les fit tous sursauter et qu'ils virent avec stupeur trois objets gigantesques passer dans le ciel très rapidement, filant justement vers l'est.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ! pesta Kurogane.

- Pas eu le temps de voir... répondit Fye.

- Je crois que c'était en métal ? tenta Shaolan.

- Oui ! Oui ! approuva Mokona. Ça brillait comme du métal !

- Et ça allait vers ces montagnes, nota également Shaolan.

- Raison de plus pour y aller ! » conclut Fye, joyeux.

Kurogane opina du chef. Ils partirent donc vers l'est.

* * *

><p>Setsuna, Lockon et Allelujah avaient obtenu, après plusieurs heures de tractations avec les membres de Khataron, que le Ptoleméus vienne un moment se réfugier dans les montagnes pour faire le plein d'eau et de provisions. Les derniers combats avaient été rudes pour Celestial Being qui cherchait un endroit où se planquer quelques temps, ne serait-ce que pour retaper le vaisseau qui avait un certain nombre d'éraflures à sa carrosserie...<p>

Alors que Lockon restait un peu pour parler avec Klaus, le jeune leader de Khataron, et qu'Allelujah allait dans son Gundam prévenir le Ptoleméus qu'il pouvait venir (le grand vaisseau était resté sous son camouflage, plus loin dans le désert), Setsuna se dit qu'il allait saluer Marina Ismaïl, qui devait toujours veiller sur les six enfants recueillis par Khataron. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il s'était réfugié chez eux, blessé à l'épaule et il tenait à la rassurer sur son état.

Il trouva cependant la pièce où ils vivaient vide. Les résistants l'informèrent alors que Marina et les enfants étaient sortis, profitant du calme, jouer un peu dehors et cueillir des baies dans les montagnes.

Setsuna était habillé en « civil », il sortit pour les rejoindre.

Les enfants et Marina n'étaient pas loin, sur une corniche, escortés de trois combattants. L'ambiance était plutôt détendue. Les enfants avaient trouvé tout un tas de buisson à baies au bors d'un bosquet, et les paniers qu'ils avaient emmenés seraient vite pleins.

Setsuna s'approcha tranquillement. Un des soldats le vit arriver et braqua un instant son fusil sur lui avant de le reconnaître, de relever son arme et de lui faire un signe de la main. Setsuna grimpa la pente pour les rejoindre. Marina, le voyant, vint à sa rencontre, toujours calme et digne, dans sa robe blanche belle et simple.

« Bonjour, Marina, la salua-t-il en s'arrêtant quand elle fut près de lui.

- Setsuna ?... Que fais-tu ici ?

- Nous sommes venus demander asile à Khataron. Le Ptoleméus a été pas mal amoché lors de nos derniers combats...

- Oh... Mais tout le monde va bien ?

- Oui, oui. Ian a été un peu secoué mais il est remis. »

Marina sourit, soulagée :

« Tant mieux... »

Elle le regarda un instant avant de reprendre doucement :

« Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Mon épaule a été soignée sur le vaisseau. Ça va très bien maintenant. »

Le sourire de Marina se détendit enfin pour de bon.

« Dieu merci... J'étais inquiète. Tu es parti si vite...

- Mes amis avaient besoin de moi.

- Je sais... soupira-t-elle. Je sais... »

Elle hocha la tête. Les quelques semaines qu'elle avait passé auprès des Celestial Being lui avaient ouvert les yeux sur l'amitié très forte qui unissait ces hommes et ces femmes liés par la volonté de supprimer les guerres.

Soudain, un soldat se redressa et braqua son fusil vers le bosquet, derrière les buissons.

« SORTEZ IMMÉDIATEMENT DE LÀ LES MAINS EN L'AIR ! » cria-t-il alors que ses camarades le rejoignaient et braquaient de même leurs armes en direction des arbres.

Setsuna sortit son revolver et tira machinalement Marina dans son dos. Puis il s'approcha des résistants, juste comme un grand jeune homme sortait de l'ombre, aux cheveux châtains ébouriffés et sales, mal rasé, mais au regard déterminé. Il portait des vêtements plutôt curieux, un sac à l'épaule et avançait les mains en l'air, l'air grave et sérieux.

« Bonjour. » dit-il.

Les soldats étaient étonnés mais nerveux. Setsuna fronça les sourcils. Les enfants avaient couru vers Marina, qui elle regardait l'inconnu avec stupeur.

« Je suis navré de vous avoir fait peur, reprit-il, toujours très calme. En fait, nous cherchions de l'aide... Je suis sorti le premier pour vous voir, car mon compagnon n'est pas bien et...

- SHAOLAN ! » cria une petite voix suraiguë.

Setsuna et les autres virent, atterrés, un espèce de petit... Lapin ?... obèse, bondissant, jaillir de sous les arbres en criant :

« Shaolan !... Fye a perdu connaissance !... Il lui faut un médecin, vite, vite !... »

Le garçon se retourna vivement vers les arbres, l'air soudain très inquiet, alors que Setsuna s'avançait sans réfléchir, les yeux ronds, vers le truc blanc qui sautillait en couinant. Un petit robot ?... Puis le Gundam Meister releva le nez lorsqu'une haute silhouette sortit de sous les arbres à son tour, un grand homme fort aux courts cheveux noirs,lui aussi sale et mal rasé, torse nu, au regard rouge sévère, et qui en portait dans ses bras un troisième, fin, blond et inconscient.

« Il fallait s'y attendre... grommela le grand. Il avait beau faire l'idiot, il ne tenait plus sur ses jambes... »

La boule blanche se mit à sautiller autour d'eux en piaillant :

« Fye !... Fye !... »

Marina passa d'un pas décidé devant les résistants et Setsuna pour venir voir l'homme inconscient. Les quatre hommes étaient aussi sidérés que les inconnus. Marina, très inquiète, posa sa main sur le front mouillé de sueur.

« Il a de la fièvre... » dit-elle.

Setsuna fit la moue alors que la peluche sautait dans la main du jeune homme :

« Shaolan...!... couina-t-elle.

- Ça va aller, Mokona, ne t'en fais pas, dit le garçon.

- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? demanda fermement Setsuna.

- Nous nous sommes perdus dans le désert... répondit le jeune homme en caressant la boule blanche qui chougnait.

- Ce sont des espions ! » cria un des résistants.

Ses camarades le regardèrent alors que le garçon et le grand fronçaient les sourcils.

« … Comment auraient-ils pu passer la frontière avec les troupe d'A-Laws qui verrouillent tout ? »

Le garçon et le grand brun échangèrent un regard et le garçon répondit, toujours très calme :

« On a payé un guide pour passer en douce...

- Que veniez-vous faire dans ce désert en pleine guerre ? demande Setsuna.

- Je suis archéologue... On a entendu parler de ruines dans ce désert... On voulait les voir avant que les combats ne les détruisent... »

Marina se tourna vers Setsuna et les trois soldats :

« Cet homme a besoin d'un médecin, je pense qu'il a pris une sérieuse insolation... »

Les résistants se regardèrent. Il était peu crédible que ces gens soient effectivement archéologues, cependant, les abattre devant Marina et les enfants n'était pas possible... Le plus vieux des trois grimaça et déclara :

« Bon, on rentre. Vous trois, vous venez et qu'on soit clair : pas d'entourloupes. Vous êtes nos prisonniers jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

- C'est trop risqué ! Ce sont surement des espions ! insista l'autre.

- Peut-être, répliqua l'ancien, mais ici, on est pas chez A-Laws, on tue pas sans être sûrs. Venez maintenant, votre ami a effectivement besoin de soins rapidement. »

Le jeune homme échangea encore un regard avec le grand brun et tapota la tête de l'espèce de lapin qui s'apprêtait visiblement à dire quelque chose.

« Ça va aller, Mokona, ne t'en fais pas. » répéta-t-il.

Le petit groupe partit dès que les résistants eurent fouillé les inconnus pour s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas armés.

Si les soldats et Setsuna restaient sur leur garde, Marina elle était surtout inquiète pour le malade et les enfants, intrigués et curieux. Ce fut un des petits garçons qui demanda au jeune homme qui portait toujours la bestiole :

« Dis c'est quoi un aréologue ?

- Archéologue, le corrigea gentiment le garçon. C'est quelqu'un qui étudie ce qu'on construit les hommes des siècles passés.

- Comment tu t'appelles ? Demanda une fillette.

-Shaolan. Shaolan Li. »

Le garçon regarda son grand ami brun :

« Ça ira, Kurogane ? Je peux le porter, si tu veux... »

Kurogane dénia du chef.

« T'inquiète, c'est une plume, tu sais bien, soupira-t-il avant d'ajouter : Effrayant quand tu sais ce qu'il avale... Il mange presque autant que cette estomac ambulant de Mokona ! »

La boule de poils réagit aussitôt, faisant rire Shaolan et sourire le grand ninja :

« Je ne suis pas un estomac ambulant ! »

Ils arrivèrent à la base alors que la Ptoleméus se posait dans la vallée, devant l'entrée assez monumentale de la base elle-même. Shaolan et Kurogane regardèrent ça avec une stupeur qui n'échappa pas à ceux qui les accompagnaient.

« Waou... » lâcha Shaolan, sincèrement impressionné.

Setsuna se dit que le regard qu'il échangea alors avec le grand brun signifiait sans ambiguïté « Où est-ce qu'on est tombé... »

Le petit groupe entra dans la base et le plus vieux des soldats ordonna aux deux autres d'escorter les prisonniers dans la salle des enfants et de les y garder jusqu'à ce que Klaus soit prévenu.

« Je vous envoie aussi notre médecin... » acheva-t-il en s'éloignant.

Kurogane avait installé Fye sur le lit que Marina lui avait désigné. Mokona avait bondi près de lui en couinant et Shaolan et son maître d'armes regardé leur ami inconscient avec gravité.

« Puis-je vous offrir à boire ? » leur demanda gentiment Marina.

Shaolan lui sourit :

« Volontiers, si vous le pouvez.

- Les lois de l'hospitalité sont sacrés chez les miens. » répondit-elle en lui souriant également.

Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, Kurogane souffla à Shaolan :

« Ton sens de l'improvisation me bluffera toujours.

- On a intérêt à rester sur cette version, ils ont l'air nerveux ici... » chuchota Shaolan.

Kurogane croisa les bras et opina.

Un peu plus tard, un soldat vint les chercher. Il était accompagné du médecin de la base, un homme fatigué qui s'approcha en grommelant du lit où reposait Fye.

Shaolan récupéra Mokona et se tourna vers Marina :

« Pouvons-nous vous confier notre ami ?

- Bien sûr, allez-y sans crainte. » répondit-elle.

Elle les regarda partir, un peu inquiète. Malgré tout les respect qu'elle avait pour Katharon et leur combat, elle espérait de tout cœur qu'ils n'allaient pas sombrer dans la paranoïa et tuer ces hommes qui, elle en était certaine, n'avaient rien à voir avec leurs histoires...

Elle soupira et rejoignit le médecin qui auscultait Fye. Les enfants s'étaient agglutinés au bord du lit.

« Il est très malade ?

- Il va mourir ? »

Le toubib mâchonnait un vieux mégot. Il dénia du chef et fouilla dans sa sacoche pour en sortir une seringue et une fiole. En préparant la piqure, il dit d'un ton las :

« Bonne insolation et état général un peu moyen... M'est avis qu'il a été bien malade et y a pas longtemps... Enfin, rien de mortel. Je vais calmer la fièvre... Faites-le boire régulièrement et il devrait se remettre tout seul au prix d'un bon mal de tête pendant quelques jours... »

Le médecin prit le bras de Fye et remonta sa manche :

« Débarquer dans un désert sans plus de protection quand on a un teint comme le sien, je me demande bien à quoi il pensait !

- Oui, c'est très étrange... reconnut Marina. À part la besace du jeune homme, ils n'avaient l'air d'avoir aucun bagage... Et il n'y avait rien dedans sauf un carnet de notes, une petite gourde et une boussole... «

Le médecin soupira encore.

« J'en ai connu des chercheurs complètement inconscients, mais là c'est le pompon... »

Une petite ½ heure plus tard, Fye reprit conscience au son d'une chanson, une belle voix de femme et un piano :

«_ Si tu veux retrouver ce que tu as perdu,_

_ L'adieu est le début d'une nouvelle rencontre_

_ Ce qui vient après 'au revoir'_

_ Est bien le 'bonjour' qu'on dit quand on se rencontre à nouveau_

_ J'aimerais m'allonger sur le gazon vert_

_ Et jouer avec des animaux... _»

Fye rouvrit des yeux vagues et passa une main dans ses cheveux. À part un bon mal de crâne, il était visiblement entier. Il tourna la tête vers la droite, cligna des yeux, un peu perdu et avisa quelques enfants autour d'un piano où était assise une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et vêtue d'une robe blanche. Il fronça un sourcil et se redressa sur son coude, regardant autour de lui. La pièce était grande, meublé de façon « moderne » comme Shaolan disait, les lumières artificielles et les murs en béton blanc. Voilà qui plantait quelques bases...

Le cri d'un petit garçon le fit sursauter :

« Marina, regarde ! Il est réveillé ! »

La femme arrêta de jouer et chanter et se tourna vers lui. Ils se regardèrent un instant, elle visiblement soucieuse, lui pensant que s'il comprenait leur langue, c'est que leur mascotte blanche n'était pas loin. Marina se leva et vint vers lui, droite et digne. Il lui trouva un port royale. Les enfants la suivirent timidement. Elle n'hésita qu'une seconde avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés au bord du lit, et posa sa main fraîche sur son front. Il se laissa faire.

« Vous avez encore de la fièvre, il faut vous ménager... » dit-elle doucement.

Il émanait d'elle une telle bonté, une telle gentillesse que Fye ressentit à la fois une sincère affection et un pincement au cœur tout aussi sincère, car l'image de sa mère avait effleuré son esprit. Il chassa ça et sourit :

« D'accord, je serais sage. Puis-je savoir à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Je m'appelle Marina Ismaïl.

- Vous chantez remarquablement bien. »

Elle sursauta et rosit légèrement, détournant les yeux, puis se reprit et le regarda à nouveau. Ele trouvait son allure très particulière mais ne lisait que de la bonté dans ses yeux.

« Et vous-même, comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Fye D. Flowright, répondit-il. Vous pouvez m'appeler Fye... Où sont mes amis, s'il vous plaît ? Continua-t-il.

- Les chefs de cette base voulaient les interroger. «

Houlà, se dit Fye.

« Euh,... Où sommes-nous ? tenta-t-il prudemment.

- Vous avez été recueilli par les forces de Khataron... Mais ils sont assez sur les dents depuis les derniers combats... Vous avez été très imprudents de venir vous perdre ici... Juste entre Khataron et A-Laws et au moment où Celestial Being vient se poser ici...

Fye hocha gravement la tête.

_Tombés pile au milieu d'un conflit entre trois camps ?... Mokona s'est surpassée ! _se dit-il.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment au courant de tout ça... » répondit-il.

Marina soupira amèrement :

« A-Laws verrouillent tellement les médias que ça n'est pas étonnant... »

_Médias... Médias... Merde c'est quoi ça déjà Shaolan et Watanuki nous en ont parlé..._

« D'où venez-vous ? Vous avez l'air européen...

- Oh, mes amis et moi voyageons depuis quelques années...

- Vous y arrivez, au milieu de cette guerre ? S'étonna-t-elle.

- On se débrouille !... »

Un enfant intervint à ce moment :

« Vous n'êtes pas des espions, alors ? »

Fye le regarda et dénia du chef :

« Croyez-moi ou pas, nous n'avons _rien _à voir dans ce conflit. »

La voix aiguë de Mokona cria alors de l'entrée :

« FYE ! »

la boule de poils blanche bondit dans les bras de Fye alors qu'à la porte, Shaolan et Kurogane entraient, suivis de Klaus, Shirin, Lockon et Setsuna. Les deux premiers sourirent en voyant leur ami réveillé, les deux suivants avaient l'air grave et échangèrent un regard. Lockon était égal à lui-même, un rien goguenard et Setsuna visiblement dubitatif.

« Tu vas bien, Fye ? » couina Mokona.

Fye caressa la tête blanche :

« Ça va, Mokona, ça va...

- Mais tu es très pâle... »

Shaolan rigola en approchant :

« Fye EST pâle, Mokona, tu sais...

- La seule fois où on l'a pas vu blanc, on l'a vu rouge et c'était un coup de soleil. » ajouta Kurogane avec un petit sourire en coin.

La pique fit glousser Fye :

« C'est pas la fois où on a voulu faire cuire un œuf dans ta main mécanique ? »

Shaolan éclata de rire à ce souvenir alors que Kurogane hochait la tête sans perdre son petit sourire.

Klaus se racla la gorge pour ramener l'attention sur lui. Le regard inquiet que lui jeta Marina n'échappa pas à Fye, alors que tous regardaient le jeune leader de Khataron :

« Bien. La situation est assez calme pour le moment pour nous permettre de prendre le temps de réfléchir à votre sort. Dans l'attente, je vous prierai de rester ici... Je n'ai pas trop d'autre endroit où vous mettre... Et ne quittez pas cette pièce, en tout cas pas seuls. Marina, je peux vous voir une minute ?

- Bien sûr, Klaus. »

Marina se leva et sortit avec Klaus et Shirin. Lockon croisa les bras derrière sa tête, Setsuna demeurait sceptique. Shaolan s'assit près de Fye et déclara sans un sourire :

« Bon, sérieusement, tu te sens comment ? »

Le ton était presque glacial et le regard des plus graves. Le sourire de Fye se fit plus las :

« Plus moyen de te la faire, à toi.

- Tu devrais répondre. » grogna Kurogane en croisant les bras.

Fye le regarda et roucoula :

« Oh tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Kuro-Sama ? »

Kurogane soupira sans répondre. Fye rigola puis répondit :

« J'ai un sacré mal de tête, sinon ça ira. Pas trop plus crevé que je ne l'étais déjà.

- Ça serait bien qu'un jour tu nous préviennes que tu ne te sens pas bien _avant_ de t'évanouir, tu sais... »

Les enfants observaient l'échange avec de grands yeux, sans trop comprendre. Ces trois hommes étaient vraiment bizarres... La peluche se mit à sautiller sur les genoux du grand blond :

« Tu sais bien qu'on s'inquiète plus quand tu ne dis rien !

- je sais, je sais...

- Tu as encore du mal à te faire à l'idée qu'on tient à toi pour de vrai. »

Kurogane avait dit ça sur un ton tellement évident qu'il y eut un petit flottement. Puis Fye rigola nerveusement :

« Eh, je fais des efforts ! »

Lockon jeta un œil à Setsuna qui ne savait décidément que penser, et il demanda aux nouveaux venus :

« Et sinon, ça paye bien, archéologue ?... »

Shaolan lui sourit :

« Oh, on fait pas ça pour l'argent, vous savez... On crève pas de faim mais pour le reste...

- C'est vrai que rien que vos habits font euh,...

-Pitié, vous pouvez le dire. Je me laverai bien, par contre, et je ne dois pas être le seul... reprit le jeune homme en regardant Kurogane qui s'étirait, toujours torse nu, et hocha la tête, et Fye qui opina également. Savez-vous si c'est possible ? Une simple bassine nous suffirait s'il n'y a pas assez d'eau dans ce désert et au pire on s'en passera ?

- Il y a des douches... répondit Setsuna. Je ne pense pas qu'ils verront d'inconvénients à vous laisser les utiliser... »

Shaolan et Mokona étaient allés se doucher les premiers. Le fait que la boule de poils réclame aussi à se laver avait stupéfié leurs gardiens, persuadés depuis le début qu'ils avaient affaire à un petit robot domestique.

Lorsque Shaolan revint, portant dans ses bras Mokona qu'il frottait énergiquement avec une serviette, Marina était revenue et jouait avec les enfants. Kurogane était assis sur le lit, bras croisés, et Fye rallongé.

« À votre tour ! » leur cria Mokona en agitant sa petite patte.

Kurogane se leva et regarda Fye, puis grommela et souleva son ami dans ses bras. Fye le contempla avec surprise :

« Euh... Kuro-Sama ? J'ai des jambes, tu n'avais pas remarqué ?

- Toi, tu te reposes et tu te tais.

- J'adore quand tu me portes dans tes beaux bras virils, mais quand même... rigola encore Fye en se laissant emmener.

- Idiot. »

Shaolan était torse nu, les soldats lui avaient trouvé un treillis usé. Le garçon avait bien grandi, il était désormais quasi aussi haut que Fye et nettement plus musclé. Les leçons de Kurogane lui avait profité à tout point de vue.

Il s'assit sur le lit et y posa Mokona, avant de se frotter la tête avec sa serviette énergiquement.

« Ça fait du bien, une bonne douche, hein, Shaolan ? » piailla Mokona.

Shaolan garda la serviette autour de ses épaules et soupira d'aise :

« Ouais ! Quoi que, la cascade, ça avait du charme, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oh, c'est vrai ! approuva la bestiole. C'est vrai que c'était joli... Au milieu des arbres et des fleurs...

- Comment elle s'appelait déjà, la brune ?

- Qui ?

- Celle qui draguait Kurogane, tu te souviens ? Elle lui faisait des colliers de fleurs sans arrêt...

- Ah oui ! Karéa ! »

Shaolan rigola :

« Karéa, c'est ça... »

Une très belle jeune femme qui avait jeté son dévolu sur le ninja, qui avait eu une patience admirable, ne lui laissant pas le moindrev espoir avec une politesse fabuleuse.

Un petit garçon finit par s'approcher timidement de Shaolan :

« Dis... Tu veux jouer avec nous ? »

Shaolan lui sourit :

« Oui, bien sûr !

Le garçon empilait donc des gros dés multicolores lorsque ses amis revinrent, Kurogane portant toujours Fye qui chantonnait. Kurogane portait un vieux treillis et un débardeur noir délavé. Fye pour sa part portait un pantalon de toile blanche et avait une tunique à la main. Kurogane le posa sur le lit.

« Merci, Kuro-Sama.

- Repose-toi.

- Oui, d'accord... »

Fye se rallongea docilement. Mokona, qui écoutait, dans les bras d'une fillette, un conte que lisait Marina, assise au sol au milieu des enfants émerveillés, s'échappa pour retourner en deux bonds sur le lit.

« Ne t'endors pas, Fye. Marina a dit qu'on allait bientôt diner.

- D'accord. »

Fye se coucha en chien de fusil, Mokona contre son ventre, et regarda Kurogane aller s'asseoir à côté de Shaolan, en tailleur, comme à son habitude.

Le conte fini, et comme un petit garçon plus courageux que les autres allait donner un cube à Kurogane qui le prit et le remercia, Marina remarqua :

« Vous ne vous êtes pas rasés ? »

Kurogane posa le cube sur la pile sans rien faire tomber. Shaolan répondit :

« On nous a dit de ne pas utiliser plus d'eau qu'il ne fallait, alors on s'est dit qu'on pouvait garder nos barbes un moment. »

Fye sourit dans son lit. Lui était bel et bien imberbe et même si la barbe de Shaolan était encore récente, il se souvenait avec une tendresse amusée de la leçon de rasage que Kurogane lui avait fait.

Par moment, Kurogane était vraiment un père pour Shaolan.

Le dîner arrive et si Marina et les enfants partirent pour aller se restaurer au réfectoire avec tout le monde, les prisonniers, eux, furent invités à demeurer dans la salle toujours gardée, où deux hommes leur apportèrent trois plateaux. Kurogane en prit deux, Shaolan le 3ème et demanda :

« Euh, pourrions-nos en avoir un 4ème, s'il vous plait ? »

Kurogane apporta un plateau à Fye qui le remercia.

« Pourquoi ? s'enquit un soldat, sévère.

- Ben, nous sommes quatre... Enfin euh, Mokona mange aussi... »

Mokona bondit aussitôt à la porte en piaillant :

« Moi aussi j'ai faim ! Je veux manger ! »

Devant l'air atterré de ses vis-à-vis, Shaolan balbutia :

« Non mais sinon on partage les trois portions hein, pas de problème... »

Un des soldats se reprit avant l'autre et répondit :

« Euh, on va voir... Ça mange quoi ?

- Ben, comme nous...

- Ouais bon euh, on va voir ! »

Ils repartirent. Shaolan retourna vers ses amis avec son plateau et Mokona le suivit. Kurogane s'était assis en tailleur par terre. Il avait posé son plateau au sol et attendait Shaolan. Fye pour sa part regardait le sien, posé sur ses genoux : un bol de soupe, un de lentilles et deux galettes. L'odeur de la soupe en particulier le ravissait.

Shaolan s'assit à côté du ninja, à genoux. Il posa son propre plateau et se gratta la tête en rigolant :

« Et ben... prends une de mes galettes, Mokona.

- Merci, Shaolan ! »

Fye prit son bol de soupe dans ses mains et chantonna :

« Ça sent bien bon !... Bon appétit !

- Bon appétit, répondit Kurogane.

- Bon appétit ! Piailla Mokona en prenant la galette que lui tendait le jeune homme.

- De même, dit Shaolan. Bien, puisque nous sommes entre nous, si nous faisions le point ?

- Bonne idée, approuva Fye.

- Je propose que nous restions ici jusqu'à ce que Fye soit rétabli, dit Kurogane en attaquant son bol de lentilles. Et _vraiment_ rétabli. Sauf si bien sûr, nos aimables geôliers changent d'attitude à notre égard.

- Ça me va ! opina Shaolan.

- D'accord ! approuva Mokona en saisissant dans ses petites pattes la cuillère de lentilles qui lui tendait Kurogane.

- Mais nous sommes d'accord, Fye, tu ne nous dis que ça va que quand ça ira pour de bon ! » insista le ninja en tournant la tête vers le mage.

Fye sourit :

« Promis. »

Kurogane hocha la tête et ajouta avec le sérieux qui le caractérisait :

« Mokona, tiens-toi prête à me donner mon sabre à tout moment.

- Oui. »

Lorsque Marina et les enfants revinrent, la jeune femme apportait quelques galettes supplémentaires que Shaolan, Mokona et Kurogane se partagèrent puisque Fye dormait déjà.

Après qu'elle ait couché les petits, Marina revint vers eux :

Il y a des matelas en plus dans la pièce d'à-côté, pourriez-vous les porter ici ? Je vais aller vous chercher des draps.

- Euh oui, bien sûr ! répondit Shaolan. Désolé pour le dérangement !

- Ne vous en faites pas... »

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Balkys : Hop ça s'est fait...<p>

Fye : Quelqu'un a une aspirine ? J'en ai marre des déserts...

Marina : Je vais vous chercher ça...

Heero (assis avec Duo et du pop-corn) : Ca fait du bien de juste lire pour une fois...

Duo : Grave.

Reviews bienvenue... Mais pas d'inquiétude, comme je publie aussi cette fic sur le forum de ma team (Yaoi et Yuri si ça dit quelque chose à quelqu'un), vous aurez normalement régulièrement un chapitre par semaine !

A la semaine prochaine donc ! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi blabla, ils sont à Clamp et à Hajime Yatate et Yoshiyuki Tomino .

Couple (évolutif) : ShaoxSaku pour le moment.

Merci à Cycy et Atlantos pour leurs reviews !

Bon, étant un peu rattrapée par ma vraie vie (j'ai trouvé un petit boulot de m**** sous-payé...), je vais faire mon max pour continuer au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine mais ça sera pas forcément facile... Gomen nasaï !

De Fer et de Sang 02

_Où ça commence pas très bien..._

La nuit fut paisible et la matinée aussi. Un peu frustrés de ne pas avoir pu faire leur entraînement à l'aube, Kurogane et Shaolan acceptèrent avec joie lorsque Klaus vint leur demander de l'aide pour aller couper du bois. Ils avaient abattu plusieurs arbres qu'ils devaient débiter et quatre bras de plus ne seraient pas de trop. Mokona voulut absolument y aller aussi.

C'est avec une dizaine d'autres que nos trois amis sortirent de la base pour se mettre à l'œuvre à quelques centaines de mètres de la base, quelques dizaines du Ptoleméus que ses occupants réparaient. Celestial Being espérait pouvoir repartir d'ici la fin de la journée.

Si les hommes de Katharon étaient surpris que leurs prisonniers mettent tant d'ardeur à l'ouvrage, la présence de Mokona, qui sautillait partout en poussant des cris d'encouragements ou en chantant, ne cessait de les intriguer.

Alors que Shaolan sciait un tronc avec un autre, Kurogane avait lui pour mission de fendre des bûches à la hache. Klaus aidait aussi. Il avait à cœur de ne pas échapper aux corvées que leur imposait cette vie.

La matinée commençait à se tirer lorsqu'un jeune homme, accompagné de Setsuna et d'Haro, vint vers lui.

« Il y a un problème, Saji ? s'enquit Klaus.

- On voulait savoir si on pouvait faire un vol d'essai du Gundam de Tiera ? Ian veut vérifier deux-trois trucs... »

Klaus allait répondre lorsque Mokona arriva, curieuse de la boule orange qui sautait là :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » piailla la peluche.

Haro ne fut pas moins surpris et répondit :

« Qui es-tu ? Qui es-tu ? »

...Alors que Kurogane jetait avec un soupir sa hache dans le sol pour s'approcher en trois grands pas et saisir d'une main sûre la bestiole par les oreilles :

« Tu vas arrêter de te faire remarquer, stupide haricot blanc ! »

À quelques mètres de là, Shaolan, qui n'avait rien perdu de la scène, éclata de rire.

« Méchant Kurogane ! » piailla Mokona en s'échappant et elle s'enfuit.

Le ninja se fit bien sûr un devoir de la poursuivre... Et Shaolan dût arrêter de scier tellement il riait... Et il n'était pas le seul.

Saji était clairement amusé et Setsuna lui-même avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Klaus et eux regardèrent la bestiole et le grand guerrier s'éloigner.

« Tu m'attraperas pas ! chantait Mokona.

- Tu vas voir si je vais pas t'attraper ! »

Klaus se gratta la tête... Mais puisque le garçon ne bougeait pas et se tordait de rire, il se dit qu'il allait laisser couler, il y avait plus urgent.

« Je ne sais vraiment pas d'où ils sortent, ceux-là... soupira le jeune leader de Katharon. Bon, vous disiez ? »

Saji ne put répondre, car Mokona était revenue à toute allure :

« Klaus !... Il y a de grands bateaux dans le ciel, là-bas ! »

Klaus regarda Mokona et l'attrapa machinalement lorsqu'elle lui sauta dans la main en agitant ses petites pattes :

« Beaucoup ! Beaucoup ! »

Kurogane revint et confirma avec gravité :

« De l'ouest, ils viennent droit vers nous.

- Quoi? »

Au même instant, les communicateurs de Setsuna et Saji sonnèrent ensemble. Setsuna fut le plus rapide à décrocher. La voix nerveuse d'Anew se fit entendre :

« Setsuna ! Saji ! Es radars ont détecté des ennemis, à l'ouest et au sud ! Vu leur vitesse, ils seront là dans moins de dix minutes !... »

Setsuna répondit :

« On arrive. Je laisse le communicateur à Klaus, passe-lui Sumeragi.

- Oui! »

Mokona bondit dans la main métallique de Kurogane, laissant Klaus saisir l'appareil que lui jeta Setsuna avant de partir en courant avec Saji et Haro.

Alors que tous s'approchaient, le grand ninja caressa doucement la petite tête poilue qui leva de grands yeux inquiets vers lui. Shaolan se planta sans un mot à côté d'eux.

« Klaus ? demanda la voix un rien fébrile de la stratège de Celestial Being.

- Je vous entends, Sumeragi.

- Écoutez, Klaus, il faut faire vite. Les forces sont trop importantes, on a pas le choix, il faut fuir. Le Ptoleméus peut embarquer des gens. Nous allons rester pour vous couvrir avec le vaisseau et les Gundams, évacuez tous ceux que vous pouvez, les derniers partiront avec nous !

- Vendu ! Bonne chance à vous tous !

-Bonne chance à Katharon ! »

Klaus cria :

« TOUT LE MONDE AUX VAISSEAUX D'ÉVACUATION, VITE ! »

Shaolan et Kurogane échangèrent un regard alors que les hommes de Klaus partaient. Klaus éteignit l'appareil avec un soupir rageur.

« Mokona, dit calmement Kurogane, donne-moi Ginryu, s'il te plait.

- Oui! »

Klaus eut un violent mouvement de recul lorsque Mokona sauta en ouvrant une bouche gigantesque et qu'il en jaillit un long katana que Kurogane attrapa d'une main ferme... au moment même où le bras droit de Shaolan se retrouvait auréolé de flammes et qu'une épée apparaissait dans sa main. Mokona ratterrit sur l'épaule du ninja.

« Klaus, permettez-vous que nous allions chercher Fye, Marina et les enfants ? demanda gravement le garçon.

- Euh... Qu'est-ce que...? » balbutia Klaus, ahuri.

Quelques hommes armés qui revenaient en courant de leurs postes de vigiles restèrent également stupéfaits. Un ou deux braquèrent des armes tremblantes sur eux. Ni Shaolan ni Kurogane ne s'en émurent. Le ninja se contenta de leur jeter un regard dédaigneux alors que Shaolan ne quittait pas Klaus des yeux :

« Klaus ? répéta-t-il.

- Euh, si vous voulez... » fut tout ce que réussit à dire le leader de Katharon.

Kurogane eut le petit sourire en coin qui annonçait chez lui un bon combat :

« Dépêchons-nous.

- Oui! » répondit ferment Shaolan.

Mokona s'accrocha à Kurogane et ils partirent sans plus attendre, alors même que non loin de là, les quatre Gundams jaillissaient du Ptoleméus pour aller au combat.

« POURQUOI est-ce qu'on tombe TOUJOURS sur des mondes pareils ! pesta Shaolan.

- Demande au haricot blanc ! » répondit Kurogane avant de saisir Mokona qui glissait de son épaule pour le déposer contre sa poitrine.

Dès qu'il la sentit bien agrippée à son débardeur, il tapota sa tête pour lui signifier qu'il plaisantait et ne lui en voulait pas.

Les premiers vaisseaux d'A-Laws étaient là et larguèrent des dizaines de robots-mitrailleurs pour empêcher l'évacuation. Ils tombaient en vrac au milieu des fugitifs et les cris de ceux-ci alertèrent immédiatement Shaolan, Kurogane et Mokona qui arrivaient vers les hangars.

Ils regardèrent, un rien sceptiques, ces espèces de gros cubes noirs en se demandant pourquoi les gens les fuyaient, si terrorisés, jusqu'à ce que les cubes se redressent sur leurs quatre pattes et qu'un canon ne sorte d'un côté.

Les soldats de Katharon mitraillaient sans grand effet les machines qui se mirent à avancer lentement en ouvrant le feu les unes après les autres.

Shaolan resta interdit, contemplant ça avec de grands yeux, alors que Kurogane fronçait les sourcils, sentant une fureur inextinguible monter en lui.

Quels lâches osaient envoyer des machines se battre à leur place ?

Les flammes qui jaillirent de Ginryu furent à la mesure de cette colère, elles grillèrent net une demi-douzaine de robots et en fit tomber autant.

« Kurogane ! dit Shaolan qui s'était repris. Je vais faire une barrière pour protéger ces gens ! Va chercher Fye ! »

Kurogane hocha la tête et partit pendant que Shaolan lançait un sort et posait sa main droite au sol. Une curieuse lumière mauve en jaillit et forma rapidement un mur translucide et brillant entre les réfugiés et les machines.

Déjà stupéfaits par les flammes de Kurogane, les résistants réalisèrent au bout de quelques secondes que ce mur arrêtait les balles et regardèrent avec la même surprise le garçon, un genou à terre, sa main droite posée au sol et la gauche, deux doigts dressés devant son visage et les yeux fermés. Entendant quelqu'un =venir vers lui, Shaolan cria sans rouvrir les yeux :

« Foutez le camp ! Je ne vais pas tenir des heures !

- Bonne chance ! Lui cria une voix de femme qui continua fermement : Allez VITE ! AUX NAVETTES ! »

Du ciel, Setsuna et Lockon, restés au dessus de la vallée, alors qu'Allelujah et Tiera attiraient une partie des ennemis plus loin, avaient rapidement vu sans trop le comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

Voyant que les machines étaient bloquées sans tro voir par quoi, Setsuna contacta Lockon :

« Eh !

- Que puis-je pour toi, cher ami ? répondit l'Irlandais avec sa bonne humeur habituelle et en dégommant trois ennemis.

- Je vais descendre éliminer les machines... tu me couvres ?

- Mais avec plaisir !... Je t'en prie, fais donc ! »

Lockon regarda le 00 piquer vers le sol et abattit encore quelques ennemis.

« On en est où, haro ? Demanda-t-il à la petite boule orange qui était avec lui.

- On va y arriver ! On va y arriver !

- Voilà une fort bonne nouvelle. »

Setsuna vit que la vallée était déserte, en tout cas de personnes vivantes. Le jeune Kurde vit qu'il restait assez peu de machines de ce côté de la base. Le radar du 00 était par contre couvert de points rouges pour ce qui était de l'intérieur et des autres entrées de la base.

Un massacre, songea Setsuna, amer. Et Marina et les enfants, coincés à l'intérieur, étaient sûrement morts...

Marina...

Vous me paierez ça.

Sa radio s'alluma alors qu'il faisait feu sur les robots restants.

« Aux Gundams Meisters ! Klaus et les derniers ont embarqué ! On y va, suivez vite !

- Reçu. »

Setsuna allait reprendre de l'altitude lorsqu'il vit une espèce de grande langue de feu du côté des hangars. Un lance-flamme ? Restait-il quelqu'un ?

Le benjamin de Gundam Meisters tourna 00 et zooma pour voir le grand brun qui revenait en courant, un long sabre à la main,, la bestiole dans l'autre, poursuivi par de trop nombreuses machines. Il le vit s'arrêter près d'un corps et le prendre dans ses bras. Setsuna reconnut l'archéologue et vit qu'il était au mieux sérieusement blessé à l'abdomen, il avait dû se prendre une rafale. Il y avait une épée au sol près de lui.

Setsuna grimaça. Il entendit la voix de Lockon dans la radio :

« Eh, gamin, ça va ? Bouge !

- J'arrive. »

Setsuna fit feu sur les machines juste avant qu'elles n'arrivent à portée des trois, posa son Gundam et se pencha pour poser sa main métallique devant eux.

Il vit très clairement le grand brun n'avoir qu'une seconde d'hésitation avant de soulever le garçon d'un bras, d'envoyer son sabre dans les airs vers le lapin qui... L'avala ? … saisir l'autre épée et bondir dans la main géante. La bestiole lui suivit.

« Lockon ? appela Setsuna en faisant décoller 00 et en refermant tout doucement ses mains autour de ses passagers pour bien les protéger.

- Ah ben quand même te voilà !

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir me servir des bras de 00 jusqu'au Ptoleméus, tu peux rester avec moi ?

- Un problème technique ?

- Non. Des passagers imprévus.

- OK, je te couvre ! »

Setsuna et Lockon filèrent plein gaz derrière le grand vaisseau. Le jeune Kurde appela ce dernier :

« 00 à Ptoleméus.

- je te reçois, Setsuna ! Tu en as mis un temps, ça va ? »

C'était sali et il était inquiet. Setsuna eut un sourire malgré lui. La candeur de son ancien voisin était aussi touchante que déplacée dans cette guerre.

« j'ai récupéré deux personnes en plus. Une est blessée et bien comme il faut. Demande l'autorisation de venir les déposer avant de... »

Un tir ennemi le frappa alors, le secouant autant que ses passagers. L'alarme du 00 lui indiqua qu'un de ses réacteurs était touché. Setsuna entendit Lockon se mettre à jurer en gaélique et Cherudim se mit à canarder à tout va.

« Euh, rectificatif. Je suis touché. Je rentre.

- Tu n'as rien ?

- Moi non, rassure-toi.

Setsuna poussa au maximum ce qui lui restait de réacteurs pour rentrer au vaisseau. Ses trois compagnons redoublèrent donc d'efforts pour couvrir leur fuite.

Setsuna posa 00 à sa place et rouvrit les mains du Gundam à la hauteur de la plate-forme d'accès qui venait de se déployer devant lui;

Kurogane y descendit posément, torse nu car son débardeur en morceaux avait été utilisé pour soigner comme il pouvait Shaolan, inconscient dans ses bras. Mokona était en larmes sur l'épaule de fer du grand guerrier. Ce dernier regarda le grand robot de fer avec sérieux, alors que son pilote en descendait.

Saji, Marie et Anew arrivaient en bas avec une civière, ils prirent le monte-charge.

Setsuna se dit deux choses. La première, que l'épée avait disparu. La seconde, que l'homme qui lui faisait face brûlait d'une rage qu'autant plus impressionnante qu'il la maîtrisait totalement.

« Qui c'était, ces types ? demanda-t-il froidement.

- Qui ?

- Ces lâches qui envoient des robots se battre à leur place. Qui c'est ? »

Alors que les trois autres arrivaient à leur niveau, Setsuna et Kurogane se regardèrent et le jeune Kurde pensa que Celestial Being venait de se faire un allié. Mais une chose restait inexplicable.

« Bon sang, mais vous venez d'une autre planète ou quoi ?

- Tu n'es pas très loin de la vérité, gamin. »

* * *

><p>Kurogane s'était laissé enfermer dans une petite cellule blanche avec Mokona dès qu'il avait eu la parole de Setsuna que Shaolan allait être soigné.<p>

Le grand ninja était assis en tailleur, comme à son habitude, caressant Mokona qui sanglotait sur ses genoux.

« Fye... Shaolan... » couinait régulièrement la peluche.

Au bout d'un moment, Kurogane prit doucement Mokona dans ses mains, comme Fye savait si bien le faire, la souleva pour la regarder et dit :

« Ça va aller, Mokona.

- Mais... balbutia la bestiole. Fye...

- Je suis sûr que Fye est vivant.

- Mais... Il y avait tellement de machines... Tous ces morts partout...

- Même si on a dû faire demi-tour, je suis _absolument_ sûr que Fye est vivant.

- Mais...

- On parle de Fye, Mokona. Il est largement assez grand et assez puissant pour se tirer de ce genre de situation. Il nous a promis de ne plus abandonner... De ne plus jamais abandonner. J'ai confiance en lui. Je suis sûr qu'il est en vie. Et dès que Shaolan ira mieux et qu'on y verra plus clair, on le retrouvera. »

Comme malgré ces paroles, Mokona chougnait toujours, Kurogane soupira et la serra dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller, petit haricot blanc... »

Un peu plus tard, épuisée, Mokona s'endormit, blottie contre le ventre du ninja, sur ses genoux. Kurogane garda sa main droite sur elle pour la rassurer et passa la gauche dans ses cheveux.

Tiens bon, Fye, pensa-t-il. Où que tu sois, on te trouvera.

Je ne te perdrai pas. Je ne perdrai plus jamais personne.

Côté Celestial Being, on faisait le point avec Katharon.

Sur un des écrans de la salle de briefing, Setsuna regardait Kurogane, écoutant d'une oreille la conversation près de lui.

Sumeragi, Tiera et Lockon d'un côté, Klaus et ses deux lieutenants, Matt et Alex, de l'autre. Alex était persuadé que ces trois « étrangers » étaient des espions et qu'ils leur devaient cette attaque. Matt lisait au fur et à mesure qu'ils tombaient les messages des autres navettes que Katharon qui avaient pu s'enfuir. Klaus demanda à Setsuna :

« Pourquoi les as-tu emmenés ? »

Setsuna répondit sans quitter l'écran des yeux :

« Ils ne sont pas d'A-Laws. »

Klaus coupa d'un geste Alex qui allait se remettre à râler. Sumeragi se gratta la tête et demanda à son jeune ami :

« Comment le sais-tu ? »

Setsuna ne répondit pas. Il aurait été incapable de l'expliquer. Sumeragi soupira :

« Bon, rien ne presse de toute façon... Nous sommes dans l'espace, ils ne peuvent plus nous trouver si facilement.

- Si j'en crois les rapports, intervint alors Matt, Setsuna a raison.

- Explique ? le relança Klaus.

- On a plusieurs témoignages qui disent qu'ils ont aidé les nôtres à s'enfuir, le jeune en euh,... créant une espèce de barrière qui a bloqué les robots et le brun à l'intérieur, il a couvert la fuite d'un groupe en euh... Ils disent qu'il a fait des flammes avec son sabre... »

Matt regarda l'assistance, conscient de l'invraisemblance de ce qu'il disait, mais les témoignages se recoupaient... Un silence atterré suivit ses mots. Tiera finit par balbutier, les yeux ronds :

« Pardon ?

- Lorsque l'attaque a été lancée, se souvint Klaus, le gamin a fait apparaître son épée dans sa main et le sabre du grand brun est sorti de la bouche de leur espèce de lapin, là...

- Il l'a ravalé avant que je les ramasse, et l'épée du garçon avait disparu entre le moment où ils sont montés dans ma main et celui où ils en sont descendus, ajouta Setsuna.

- Euh, c'est une blague ? Bredouilla Sumeragi en les regardant l'un l'autre, effarée.

- Non, répondirent Setsuna et Klaus en chœur.

- Vous êtes conscients que c'est juste complètement dingue ? Intervint Lockon.

- Oui, répondirent-ils toujours en chœur.

- Il faut interroger cet homme, dit Tiera qui s'était repris. Et le plus vite possible. On verra ce qu'on fait quand on saura qui ils sont et ce qu'ils font là.

- Je suis d'accord, opina Sumeragi.

- Je vais les chercher, dit Setsuna.

- Je t'accompagne ? proposa Lockon.

- Pas la peine, il ne fera rien. »

Le jeune Kurde sortit de la pièce et se dirigea vers les cellules. Ils étaient en pesanteur « mixte », ce qui les faisait se sentir plus léger sans pour autant les forcer à « nager » dans les couloirs. En passant dans un couloir vitré, il regarda la Terre. Elle était belle, tout de même, leur planète... Il se demandait toujours comment elle pouvait être si bleue avec tout le sang qui la couvrait.

Il arriva à la cellule et ouvrit la porte. Le grand brun le regarda, visiblement calmé, assis en tailleur au sol, la bestiole sur les genoux, exactement dans la position où il les avait vus sur l'écran.

« Pouvez-vous venir, s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr. »

Kurogane réveilla tout doucement Mokona pour la réveiller. La peluche cligna des yeux et bâilla :

« Kurogane ?

- Nos hôtes veulent nous voir, Mokona.

- Ah... »

Mokona sauta vers Setsuna ou plutôt essaya. Pas habituée à cette faible pesanteur, son saut aurait pu finir très loin si Setsuna n'avait pas eu le réflexe de la saisir au vol.

« Aaaah...!... Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore? » piailla la bestiole.

Kurogane s'était levé plus lentement, mais sentit bien que son atmosphère avait changé.

« Je me sens rudement léger ? »

Setsuna expliqua en caressant machinalement la tête toute douce de Mokona:

« Nous sommes passés en pesanteur spatiale, c'est normal.

- En quoi ? grommela Kurogane.

- Ben, comme toujours, quand on est dans l'espace...

- Dans l'espace ?... »

Setsuna se dit que cet homme ne connaissait visiblement rien aux vols spatiaux et que ça serait bien trop long à lui expliquer. Il reprit donc :

« Ce sont des détails techniques, mais c'est sans danger, ne vous en faites pas. Vous allez juste vous sentir plus léger.

- D'accord.

- Comment va Shaolan ? demanda Mokona.

- Je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles, répondit Setsuna. Nous avons récupéré pas mal de blessés. »

La mine larmoyante de cette étrange créature était poignante... même pour Setsuna.

« Je vais demander ce qu'il devient dès que je vous aurais conduits à la salle de briefing. Venez. »

Il renvoya Mokona dans la main de Kurogane et les précéda dans les couloirs. À un moment cependant, Setsuna remarqua qu'il n'était plus suivi. Il se retourna et vit que Kurogane s'était arrêté, littéralement pétrifié, devant la baie vitrée et le spectacle de la Terre.

Setsuna fit demi-tour pour revenir vers lui.

« C'est quoi, ça ? » balbutia le ninja.

Dans sa main, Mokona semblait elle émerveillée.

« Ben, la Terre... » répondit Setsuna, surpris.

Kurogane jeta un regard incrédule au garçon :

« La Terre ? Vous voulez dire qu'on est parti si loin dans le ciel qu'on voit la Terre comme ça ? »

Setsuna cligna des yeux.

« Euh, ben oui.

- Dieux tous puissants... »

Il y eut un silence. Puis Kurogane sourit :

« C'est magnifique...

- Oui. » répondit Setsuna avec un sourire aussi.

Ils repartirent et Setsuna entendit la bestiole dire :

« C'était beau ! »

Et Kurogane soupirer :

« Quand je raconterai ça à ma princesse, elle ne me croira jamais... »

Ils arrivèrent à la salle de briefing. Comme promis, Setsuna alla directement au communicateur près de la porte, contacter l'infirmerie.

Les yeux rouges de Kurogane firent le tour de l'assemblée. Il salua d'un signe de tête Klaus, Alex et Lockon. Matt était parti dans la salle de comm' car d'autres nouvelles arrivaient des navettes.

« Bonjour, salua Sumeragi. Je suis Sumeragi Lee Noriego, la stratège de Celestial Being et commandante de ce vaisseau. Voici Tiera Erde, un Gundam Meister, vous connaissez les autres, je crois... Pouvez-vous vous présenter ?

- Je m'appelle Kurogane de Suwa. Et voici Mokona Modoki, continua en désignant la bestiole dans sa main de fer qui agita sa petite patte en signe de salut avant de demander :

- C'est quoi un Gundam Meister ? »

Tous sursautèrent, sauf Setsuna qui avait raccroché et répondit en venant vers eux :

« Quelqu'un qui pilote un Gundam, un euh, gros robot, comme celui avec lequel je vous ai emmenés.

- D'accord, opina Kurogane.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est qu'un Gundam Meister ? » s'étrangla Alex.

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Kurogane :

« On ne sait pas grand-chose de ce monde.

- Vous avez grandi dans un monastère tibétain coupé de tout dont on vous a chassé il y a deux jours où quoi ? » reprit aussi virulemment Alex.

La colère du lieutenant de Klaus glissait sur le ninja qui répondit très calmement :

« Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est un monastère tibétain, je pense donc que je peux vous répondre non. »

Mokona rigolait. Setsuna leur dit :

« La personne que j'ai eue à l'infirmerie allait chercher comment allait votre ami. Elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait au moins pas eu de mort.

- Merci. »

Kurogane caressa la tête de Mokona.

« Tu vois, je te l'ai dit. Ça va aller.

- Oui ! »

Sumeragi toussota et demanda :

« Bon, sérieusement, qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ?

- Lorsque nous vous avons trouvés, intervint Klaus, vous nous avez dit que le garçon était archéologue et vous ses assistants, que vous étiez dans ce désert pour explorer des ruines sans trop être conscients du danger...

- Vous avez une bonne mémoire.

- Qu'est-ce qui est vrai, là-dedans ?

- Shaolan est bien archéologue. »

_Enfin on va le dire comme ça parce que si je pars sur l'histoire que c'est pas vraiment lui mais son clone, on n'est pas couchés... _songea le grand ninja.

« Et vous et le troisième, vous êtes ? » demanda Tiera.

Kurogane grimaça.

« Mokona ?

- Oui?

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on lâche le morceau ?

- Ils vont nous croire ?

- Essayez toujours, on verra bien, intervint Setsuna. Quand je vous ai demandé si vous veniez d'une autre planète, vous m'avez répondu que je n'étais pas loin de la vérité.

- Hm, hm.

- Donc, vous êtes quoi ?

- Un guerrier-ninja de l'Empire de Nihon, garde du corps de la princesse Tomoyo de Shirosagi, actuellement je suis en voyage.

- Je ne connais aucun 'Empire de Nihon' sur Terre ! S'écria Alex.

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était sur votre terre. » répondit calmement Kurogane.

Il ajouta devant la consternation des autres :

« Non mais rassurez-vous, moi non plus je n'avais pas la moindre idée de la multitude de mondes qui existaient avant de les visiter... Et ça a beau faire plus de 5 ans, on a jamais fini d'être surpris. On ne sait rien de votre monde parce qu'on y a atterri quelques heures avant de vous rencontrer, en plein dans ce désert. »

Le très long silence qui suivit fut interrompu par le retour de Matt :

« J'ai des nouvelles ! » dit-il vivement en entrant brusquement, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Comme du coup tous les regardaient, il continua :

« C'est confirmé, ces gars ne sont pas d'A-Laws.

- Ah ? réussit à sortir Tiera.

- Oui. Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle : Marina, les enfants, sept des nôtres sont en vie et votre ami blond aussi... »

Setsuna et Kurogane poussèrent ensemble le même soupir de soulagement et les autres sourirent. Mokona se mit à sautiller dans la main du ninja qui caressa sa tête :

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit. »

Matt reprit :

« Les témoignages sont un peu confus, mais il semblerait que ce soit lui qui ait sauvé Marina et les enfants des machines... Et A-Laws les a tous faits prisonniers. Nos espions cherchent où ils les ont emmenés.

- D'accord, parfait ! » opina Klaus.

Mokona se mit, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était heureuse, à sauter partout en chantant :

« Fye est vivant! Fye est vivant !... »

Kurogane eut un sourire en la laissant faire. Les sauts étaient encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude à cause de la faible pesanteur.

« Mais c'est _quoi_, ce truc ?... demanda Setsuna.

- Mokona, c'est Mokona, répondit le grand ninja.

- C'est à dire ? Le relança Lockon.

- On n'a jamais trop su nous-mêmes... Ni même si elle nous était confiée ou si c'était nous qui lui étions confiés... Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, on nous l'a présentée comme le moyen de passer de monde en monde... On est donc parti avec elle, on ne la connaissait pas plus qu'on ne se connaissait entre nous, le reste s'est fait au fil du voyage. »

Il y eut un silence. Kurogane attrapa au vol Mokona quand elle passa à sa portée et tapota sa tête :

« Calme-toi un peu.

- Fye est vivant !... »

Kurogane sourit encore :

« Je te l'avais dit. Fye n'est plus du genre à abandonner comme ça.

- Oui ! »

Comme Mokona faisait mine de se remettre à sauter, il la bloqua avec son autre main :

« Du calme !

- Fye est vivant ! chantonna la peluche en agitant ses petites pattes.

- Oui, oui, calme-toi. »

Il regarda la bestiole et eut un petit rire :

« Garde ton énergie pour aller le chercher.

- Oui ! »

Setsuna avait écouté l'échange en regardant les autres. Si Klaus ne savait visiblement plus que penser, le reste de l'assistance hésitait entre un scepticisme marqué et l'envie pure et simple de mettre une camisole à cet homme et de l'enfermer quelque part. Le jeune Kurde dit alors :

« Kurogane,... C'est ça ?... Votre grand sabre, là, c'est bien cette euh, Mokona?... Qui l'a ?

- Elle garde mon sabre et l'épée de Shaolan, oui. Vous, c'est Setsuna, c'est ça ?

- Oui. J'ai l'impression que mes amis ne vous croient pas.

- C'est aussi l'impression que j'ai.

- Parce que bon, ça ressemble un peu à de la magie et ça existe pas trop ça ici.

- J'avais compris. D'habitude on est plus discrets, mais là dans l'urgence...

- Hm hm, je comprends. Pourriez-vous nous montrer votre sabre ? »

Kurogane hocha la tête :

« Mokona, s'il te plait ? »

La boule de poils sauta aussitôt de ses mains et ouvrit en vol une bouche immense, auréolée de lumières multicolores, et tous virent, stupéfaits, un long katana en sortir, une très belle arme que Kurogane saisit d'une main ferme.

Puis Mokona ratterrit sagement sur l'épaule du ninja. Klaus était le seul à ne pas avoir reculé d'un mètre et il couina :

« Mon dieu... J'ai autant de mal à le croire la deuxième fois...

- Belle arme, dit sobrement Setsuna.

- merci.

- Et ça fait du feu ?

- Ça peut. »

Sumeragi s'assit lentement et dit :

« Bon, euh... Nous allons réfléchir euh... Setsuna, tu veux bien le ramener dans sa cellule...?

- D'accord.

- Vous permettez que nous passions voir comment va Shaolan ? demanda Mokona.

- Oui, oui, si vous voulez... » gémit-elle en leur faisant signe de sortir.

Kurogane s'inclina poliment et suivit Setsuna dehors, Mokona, toujours sur son épaule, agita sa patte.

« Venez, je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie.

- Merci. »

Entre la salle de briefing et l'infirmerie, Ginryu avait à nouveau disparu.

Setsuna précéda Kurogane et Mokona dans la première pièce. Il y avait là deux rangées d'une dizaine de lits, occupés par des combattants et combattantes de Katharon, qui avaient couvert les autres et attendu Klaus et ses seconds.

Saji, Marie et Anew s'affairaient à leur chevet. Anew vint à la rencontre des nouveaux arrivants :

« Qu'y a-t-il, Setsuna ?

- Nous venions voir comment allait le jeune homme que j'ai ramené avec ces deux-là.

- Ah oui. Il est dans un caisson, c'est dans l'autre pièce, venez. »

Ils suivirent la jeune femme aux cheveux violets jusqu'à l'autre bout de la salle. Sentant Mokona frémir devant le spectacle des blessés, Kurogane leva la main pour la caresser.

Anew ouvrit une autre porte en disant :

« Il va aussi bien que possible... Son état est stable et les rayons ont bien régénéré ses cellules. »

Setsuna hocha la tête et s'écarta pour laisser passer le grand ninja.

La pièce était blanche et blafarde, il y avait là six caissons de soin. Un seul était occupé. Kurogane regarda le visage pâle de son jeune ami et son ventre bien amoché à travers la vitre.

« Shaolan... » murmura Mokona.

Kurogane la caressa une nouvelle fois. Anew vint vers eux :

« Il devrait se réveiller dans quelques jours. Il est de bonne constitution.

- On est plutôt costaud dans l'équipe, répondit Kurogane.

- Oui ! approuva Mokona, faisant sursauter la jeune femme. On s'en est toujours sorti !

- Pas forcément entiers, ajouta Kurogane, mais toujours vivants.

- Votre bras ? demanda Setsuna.

- Entre autres. Je crois qu'il n'y a que toi qui sois restée toujours entière ? » fit Kurogane en grattouillant la tête de la peluche.

Elle descendit dans sa main :

« Oui. J'ai été blessée un peu, mais pas trop...

- On aurait été bien embêté sans toi... »

Anew regardait Mokona avec une réelle surprise. Elle se redressa quand Kurogane lui demanda :

« Puis-je vous aider ? … Enfin, si on me le permet ?ajouta-t-il en jetant un oeil à Setsuna.

- Vous vous y connaissez en médecine ? » s'étonna celui-ci.

Kurogane haussa les épaules :

« Je sais changer des bandages et nettoyer des plaies. Ça arrive après les batailles. »

Setsuna et Anew se regardèrent et la jeune femme se gratta la tête :

« Ce serait toujours ça... Saji et Marie n'en peuvent plus... Il faudrait qu'ils puissent dormir un peu et les autres sont pris par le pilotage ou les réparations... »

Setsuna hocha la tête :

« D'accord. Je vous les confie.

- Tu es sûr, Setsuna ? demanda Anew.

- J'en prends la responsabilité. Kurogane,... Mokona, je vous tiendrais informés si nous retrouvons où est votre ami.

- Merci. » répondirent en chœur Mokona et le ninja.

Setsuna s'en alla. Anew regarda ses recrues et soupira :

« Bon, venez. »

Anew ne savait pas trop à quoi s'attendre, mais elle fut réellement surprise du comportement de leur assistant improvisé et de sa peluche parlante. Kurogane était d'un calme étonnant. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire était qu'il était grave, sourcils froncés, mais il était incroyablement dévoué.

Impressionnés par sa carrure tout d'abord, Saji, Marie et Anew furent vite encore plus impressionnés par le sang-froid dont il faisait preuve et le soin qu'il mettait dans les tâches qu'on lui confiait. Mokona aussi aidait comme elle pouvait (surtout en faisant des câlins).

Ils avaient perdu toute notion d'heure et furent donc un peu surpris lorsqu'Allelujah et Lockon arrivèrent avec le dîner des malades sur deux tables roulantes.

Kurogane était occupé à refaire un pansement propre à une femme. Il jeta un œil en coin aux nouveaux venus et se remit à bander le torse de la femme. Elle avait été blessée dans le dos.

« Ça serre pas trop ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, ça va, merci.

- J'avais peur de trop compresser votre poitrine... Mokona, une épingle, s'il te plait. »

Kurogane prit l'épingle que lui tendait Mokona, assise sur la table de nuit et accrocha le bandage.

« Vous avez l'air d'avoir fait ça toute votre vie, ajouta la femme.

- Chez moi, quand on apprend à blesser, on apprend à soigner. »

Saji apporta un bol de soupe à la blessée et demanda gentiment :

« Ça va ?

- La plaie était propre et bien cicatrisée, répondit Kurogane.

- Merci pour le coup de main.

- Vous avez pu dormir un peu ?

- Oui, merci, vraiment. »

Kurogane dénia du chef en se relevant :

« Arrêtez de me remercier. Après une bataille, c'est normal d'aider. »

Occupé comme Anew et Allelujah à servir les malades, Lockon regarda un moment Kurogane.

Cet homme semblait plus jeune que lui (Lockon avait 29 ans), alors pourquoi avait-il depuis le début l'impression tenace d'avoir affaire à quelqu'un de si mature, qui semblait revenir de si loin ?

Il était un peu sceptique sur cette histoire de voyage entre les mondes et pourtant, cet homme n'était clairement pas d'ici...

« Vous en avez connu tant que ça, des batailles ? demanda l'Irlandais.

- Un peu avant mes 15 ans, répondit le ninja en allant se rincer les mains, mon pas est entré en guerre contre un de ses grands seigneurs en révolte contre notre empereur. Ça a été réglé en trois batailles. Ce n'était ni la première fois que je me battais, ni la première fois que je tuais. Par contre, c'était la première fois que je voyais une plaine entière couverte de cadavres... »

Il s'essuya les mains.

« J'ai découvert depuis qu'il y avait des combats bien plus durs dans la vie d'un homme... Et qu'il y avait plus meurtrier qu'un champ de bataille. »

Lockon opina du chef :

« Et ça a été quoi, votre plus dur combat ?

- Réussir à faire admette à un stupide grand blond que la vie vaut d'être vécue.

- Kurogane... » couina Mokona.

Le grand guerrier serra les poings :

« Et si c'est son cadavre que je retrouve, j'irais en Enfer lui rappeler sa promesse ! »

Lockon regardait toujours Kurogane. Pourquoi avait-il la certitude qu'il en était capable ?

La « nuit » fut paisible à bord du Ptoleméus. Marie était allée dormir dans les bras d'Allelujah, Anew dans eux de Lockon, Saji s'était installé dans un lit vide et Kurogane assis en tailleurs dans un coin, emballé dans une couverture avec Mokona.

Lorsque Saji se réveilla, il fut surpris de constater qu'il était plus de six heures du matin. La nuit avait-elle donc été si paisible ?

Il se redressa en silence dans la pénombre. Il sursauta en voyant une masse bouger près de lui puis s'apaisa en reconnaissant le ninja qui venait de redresser la tête et le regardait. Le garçon sortit discrètement de son lit et vint s'accroupir près de lui :

« Bien dormi ?

- Assez. Je ne t'ai pas réveillé parce qu'il n'y a rien eu de grave. J'ai rendu des cachets pour la doleur au brun et à la blonde, porté celle qui est blessée à la jambe aux toilettes et donné à boire à je sais plus lequel... »

Saji resta bête puis balbutia :

« Euh, d'accord... Merci.

- De rien. »

Un bruit les fit sursauter tous deux. Ça frappait dans la pièce voisine, celle des caissons.

« Le gamin ? » pensa tout haut Kurogane.

Saji et lui se levèrent ensemble pour aller voir. Dans la main du ninja, Mokona se réveilla en bâillant.

Saji alluma la lumière alors que Kurogane allait directement au caisson.

_Toc ! Toc !_

Mokona sourit :

« Shaolan est réveillé ! »

C'était bien le jeune homme, l'air vague, mais les yeux bien ouverts, qui donnait de petits coups sur la paroi de son caisson. Il sourit en reconnaissant ses amis et agita faiblement la main en réponse au signe de patte de Mokona. Saji s'approcha :

« Je vais ouvrir le caisson... Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il revienne à lui si vite ? »

Le jeune ingénieur pianota sur l'écran de contrôle et le caisson s'ouvrit. Shaolan se redressa lentement, grimaça de douleur et posa sa main gauche sur son ventre, s'appuyant sur la droite pour rester assis :

« Aie...

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? lui demanda Saji.

- Euh... Je me suis déjà senti mieux... »

Mokona sauta sur l'épaule du convalescent et se blottit contre sa joue.

« Shaolan! … Je suis contente ! Tu vas mieux !

- Salut, Mokona... Ça va, toi ?

- Oui ! Et Kurogane va bien aussi ! »

Shaolan les regarda tous deux :

« Où est Fye ? »

Kurogane répondit avec gravité mais calme :

« Prisonnier quelque part, avec la femme, les enfants et quelques autres apparemment. Je n'ai pas réussi à arriver jusqu'à lui, il y avait trop de ces fichus tas de ferraille. Nos hôtes cherchent où ils les gardent. »

Shaolan grimaça :

« J'espère que ça va pour lui... »

Cette remarque valut au garçon une tape ferme sur la tête :

« Fais-lui donc un peu confiance ! »

A suivre...

Duo : Moi je dis, regarder les autres bosser, c'est du bonheur...

Heero : Hn.

Shaolan : Pourquoi c'est moi qui me suis fait descendre ?

Balkys : Parce que.

Fye : Wahou. CA c'est de l'argument !

Kurogane : Ah, te voilà, toi. T'étais où ?

Fye : Je me fais désirer ^^ !

Kurogane (sort son sabre) : QUOI ? Par qui ?

Fye : Euh, par les lecteurs, Kuro-Sama, du calme... C'est une expression... ^^'

Duo (chuchote à Shaolan) : Sont bizarres tes potes...

Shaolan : On s'y fait.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi blabla, ils sont à Clamp et à Hajime Yatate et Yoshiyuki Tomino.

Couple (évolutif) : ShaoxSaku pour le moment.

Merci à Lyra64 pour sa review !

De Fer et de Sang 03

_Ne bougez pas, les secours arrivent..._

Le professeur Mina Syriane était assis à son bureau et lisait les résultats des analyses sanguines et génétiques du nouveau jouet de ses chefs avec intérêt, en buvant une tasse de thé aux épices.

La vérité était que cette jeune surdouée était de loin le meilleur élément de ce labo spatial. Sauf qu'elle avait deux défauts majeurs aux yeux des responsables de ce dernier : c'était une femme et elle avait 23 ans. Ils l'avaient donc mise à un poste subalterne et lui confiaient des tâches ingrates. Vu son salaire, elle s'en foutait. Être payée à quasi-rien faire, ça lui allait plutôt.

Mina n'aimait pas du tout les boulots que leur confiait leur nouveau maître A-Laws et il arrivait fréquemment qu'elle les plante. En toute impunité en plus, car l'incompétence (et l'orgueil) de ses collègues était telle qu'ils ne se rendaient pas compte des incohérences ou des erreurs dans les heures ou les délais d'analyse. Elle préparait sa lettre de démission lorsque ce nouveau « cas » était arrivé.

Une histoire de fou...

D'après la femme, les enfants et les terroristes attrapés avec lui, il s'appelait Fye. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années visiblement, type caucasien nordique, très mince, très beau... Et qui avait mis en charpie une trentaine de robots mitrailleurs en faisant jaillir de ses mains des espèces de lignes de lettres dorées. La suite n'était pas moins dingue : récupéré inconscient et enfermé avec la femme et les enfants dans une cellule des vaisseaux d'A-Laws, il avait été interrogé avec le tact habituel des militaires de l'organisation... Son état lorsqu'ils l'avaient apporté au labo en témoignait, il aurait quasi pu jouer une momie dans une série Z. Apparemment, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'on lui disait et parlait dans une langue que personne n'avait pu identifier. Toujours était-il qu'il s'était laissé torturer sans résister.

Par contre, lorsque les soldats l'avaient ramené dans la cellule, l'un d'eux avait eu la très mauvaise idée de frapper la femme qui s'était précipitée pour lui venir en aide après qu'ils l'aient jeté au sol.

D'où avait-il eu la force de se relever ? C'était juste impossible dans son état. Mais il l'avait fait. Et un de ses rayons avait juste repeint le mur de la cellule du sang de ce soldat en soin intensif depuis. Personne ne savait ce qu'il lui avait crié. Quelque chose comme « arrête » ou « pas touche » sans doute. Et si les caméras internes des robots puis celles de la cellule n'avaient pas tout filmé, elle-même n'y aurait jamais cru.

Bien évidemment, A-Laws voulait maintenant savoir comment ce type faisait ça et comment on pouvait le copier sur leurs soldats.

Elle posa sa tasse sur son bureau. Il fallait empêcher ça, mais la surveillance des militaires s'était renforcée, ça allait être chaud.

Cet homme était un humain, les analyses étaient formelles. Tout comme elles étaient formelles sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait être rattaché à aucune ethnie connue de quelques pays ou époque que ce soit.

Elle se leva et alla dans la salle voisine regarder, attaché nu sur une table et inconscient, car drogué comme un cheval, ce drôle de type. Elle se demandait quoi faire lorsqu'un de ses chefs entra :

« Ah, Syriane? Vous avez les résultats ?

- Oui. »

Elle lui tendit les feuilles. Il les survola et grogna :

« Bizarre. Bon ! Il nous faut dépiauter son génome, j'en ai peur. Vous pourriez faire des embryons pour qu'on puisse voir ça ?

- Le cloner ? D'accord, je m'en charge. »

Très facile à planter ça, un clonage. Ça allait lui faire gagner un peu de temps.

Shaolan s'écria joyeusement :

« Ouais ! Bravo Kurogane ! »

Au centre de la salle d'entraînement, sur les tatamis, Kurogane, torse et pieds nus, regardait Allelujah, au sol devant lui. L'issue du duel avait été incertaine un moment. Le jeune Gundam Meister était bien plus souple et agile que le ninja, mais nettement moins grand et fort et surtout, malgré tout moins expérimenté au corps à corps. Sur le bord du tapis, Lockon, Setsuna, Marie et Tiera regardaient la scène avec intérêt. Assis à califourchon sur un cheval d'arçon à côté, Mokona avec lui, Shaolan applaudit alors que Kurogane tendait la main à Allelujah pour l'aider à se redresser :

« Ça va ?

- Où est-ce que tu as appris à te battre ? demanda le garçon en saisissant sa main, curieux.

- J'ai eu de nombreux maîtres d'armes depuis mes 3 ans, répondit le ninja en le relevant. Tu es très doué aussi. Si je puis me permettre un conseil, tes appuis sont un peu faibles. Surtout ta jambe gauche.

- Une vieille blessure... »

Allelujah rejoignit le bord du tatami et prit la serviette que lui tendait sa compagne. Setsuna, lui, s'avança vers Kurogane :

« Me feras-tu l'honneur ?

- Avec plaisir. »

Le duel fut long et devait rester inachevé. Des quatre Gundam Meisters, Setsuna était le meilleur au corps à corps et la différence de niveau était notable, même par rapport à Allelujah. Lui compensait parfaitement les muscles et les centimètres en rapidité et agilité. Tous étaient impressionnés par le niveau du combat.

L'arrivée de Klaus et Sumeragi interrompit le duel, à la grande déception des spectateurs.

Kurogane et Setsuna stoppèrent leur mouvement en un battement de cils, le pied de Setsuna à quelques centimètres de la gorge de Kurogane ou plutôt de son bras métallique qui s'apprêtait à parer le coup, alors que sa main droite allait contre-attaquer.

Sumeragi et Klaus eurent un instant de stupeur devant ce spectacle. Kurogane et Setsuna échangèrent un regard et arrêtèrent là, alors que Tiera interpelait les nouveaux arrivants :

« Du nouveau ?

- Nous serons à la base spatiale dans environ sept heures, répondit Klaus. Shirin m'a dit qu'ils nous attendaient pour un briefing immédiat. Apparemment, ils savent où sont les prisonniers.

- Katharon demande notre aide, enchaina Sumeragi. Apparemment, l'endroit n'est pas des plus faciles à attaquer... Il y a des chances que nous bougions très vite dès qu'on aura les infos, donc reposez-vous d'ici là. Euh, Kurogane, Shaolan ? Il faudra voir ce que vous pouvez faire.

- Shaolan, rien, répondit Kurogane.

- Mais... » tenta le garçon.

Kurogane lui jeta un regard sévère :

« Tu t'es pris une rafale dans le ventre il y a moins de quatre jours, toi. Donc, tu me laisses la main ou je t'attache quelque part. Et Mokona, tu restes avec lui.

- d'accord... » dit la petite bête.

Elle sauta en deux bonds dans la main de métal :

« Tu feras attention, hein ?

- Oui. Et je ramènerais Fye. Mais vous, vous restez à l'abri.

- Mais !... pensa soudain la peluche. Tu ne vas pas les comprendre, si je ne viens pas...

- On s'arrangera pour ça.

- QUOI ? »

Cette fois, Shaolan n'était vraiment pas d'accord :

« Attends, elle a raison, là, comment tu feras si tu les comprends pas ? »

Autour d'eux, les autres échangeaient des regards dubitatifs. En cinq jours en compagnie de ce drôle de trio, ils commençaient à s'habituer à leurs bizarreries. À ce titre, la vitesse de guérison de Shaolan avait d'ailleurs fini de convaincre les quelques magico-sceptiques du vaisseau.

Le regard sombre du grand ninja affronta celui de son jeune ami, puis il répondit sur un ton qui n'acceptait _aucune_ réplique :

« J'ai dit, on s'arrangera pour ça. Vous, vous restez ici et si on revient pas, vous foutez le camp de ce monde. Quelqu'un t'attend, Shaolan, _vous_ attend. N'oublie pas ça.

- Toi aussi, quelqu'un t'attend, bordel !

- Ma princesse vivra sans moi. Pas Sakura sans toi. »

Le coup de poing de Shaolan manqua de peu de faire exploser le bois du cheval d'arçon. Kurogane ne s'en émut pas.

« Je compte sur toi, Mokona. Et sur vous tous si cet idiot tente quelque chose malgré tout. »

Setsuna fut le premier à hocher la tête :

« Tu peux. »

Et ce fut tout ce qu'il eut le temps de dire avant que Shaolan n'ait un spasme et ne soit brusquement soulevé en l'air, entouré d'une espèce de bulle qui scintillait comme une multitude de minuscules flammes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ça ! s'écria Lockon alors qu'Allelujah poussait par réflexe Marie derrière lui.

- Ça faisait longtemps... » dit Mokona.

Setsuna s'approcha un peu :

« Il va bien ?

- Oui, oui. Quelqu'un est juste en train de lui expliquer deux-trois trucs, répondit Kurogane avec calme. Je suis surpris qu'_il_ ait été si patient, d'ailleurs...

- De qui tu parles ? demanda encore Setsuna en revenant vers lui.

- Shaolan porte l'esprit de son père en lui... Le plus souvent, il est en sommeil, mais quand Shaolan ressent des émotions violentes, ça le réveille...

- Et il n'aime pas quand Shaolan est en colère, ajouta Mokona.

- Quelqu'un a pensé à noter tout ce qu'ils nous ont raconté depuis qu'ils sont là ? rigola Klaus.

- Ça vaudrait le coup... » opina Klaus.

Shaolan avait été inspiré à l'intérieur de lui-même par une force à la fois très ferme et très aimante, qu'il connaissait bien. Il eut comme à chaque fois la vision de ruines sur une butte couverte de fleurs blanches.

Assis sur un muret, une silhouette qui présentement lui tournait le dos, son père tel qu'il était gravé dans sa mémoire du jour où il l'avait quitté, un homme de 26 ans au regard bien plus vieux que cet âge.

Shaolan courut vers lui dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol de fleurs:

« PÈRE ! »

L'homme tourna la tête et lui sourit avec douceur :

« Bonjour, mon petit. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je t'ai rarement senti aussi en colère ? »

Shaolan s'assit près de lui et lui expliqua raidement la situation. Son père lui dit doucement après un silence :

« Il a raison, Shaolan.

- Je sais... soupira le jeune homme avant de s'écrier, poings serrés : Je sais ! … C'est juste...

- Trop dur de les attendre ? »

Shaolan soupira encore puis hocha rapidement la tête. Son père sourit à nouveau :

« Oui, c'est très dur d'attendre. Mais eux l'ont fait pour toi et pour moi, plusieurs fois, aussi dur que ça ait été, parce qu'on leur avait promis de revenir et qu'ils nous ont fait confiance. Kurogane a raison, tu n'es pas en état d'y aller et tu n'es pas obligé, pour une fois, il y a un endroit où tu peux attendre à l'abri et assez de combattants pour palier ton absence. Et Mokona doit rester avec toi. »

Shaolan grimaça. Son père passa un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules :

« Fais-lui confiance, Shaolan. On parle de Kurogane, là, du roc sur lequel on s'est tous appuyé à un moment ou un autre, du seul d'entre nous qui n'ait jamais vacillé, jamais hésité, qui a toujours tout donné pour chacun de nous !... Il s'est coupé un bras pour Fye...§ Tu sais ce qu'il y a entre eux, même s'ils ne savent pas encore vraiment eux-mêmes... »

Cette dernière remarque, un rien goguenarde, les fit rire tous deux. Shaolan opina vivement :

« Franchement, y a des jours où je me demande s'ils vont y arriver ! »

Son père haussa les épaules en le lâchant :

« Laisse-leur le temps. Ils ont été seuls très longtemps. Ce n'est pas si facile de se donner, tu sais.

- C'est vrai qu'ils reviennent de loin tous les deux...

- Tu sais que Kurogane n'abandonnera jamais Fye. Fais-lui confiance, Shaolan. Il reviendra. Il reviendra avec Fye. »

Shaolan rigola alors qu'une main affectueuse l'ébouriffait.

« OK ?

- OK.

- Alors, retournes-y vite et salue-les pour moi. Et dis çà notre grand ninja qu'il a intérêt à prendre un peu plus soin de son mage.

- D'accord ! »

Ils se levèrent et s'étreignirent.

« Au revoir, mon petit.

- À très bientôt, Père. »

Dans la salle d'entraînement, tous virent la boule disparaître et Shaolan se reposer doucement sur le cheval d'arçon. Il s'appuya sur ses bras pour ne pas tomber, un peu vague. Mokona bondit vers lui :

« Ça va ?

- Oui, oui... Bien secoué, comme à chaque fois... »

Il regarda Kurogane avec un sourire :

« Il vous salue. Il m'a dit de te faire confiance... Et que tu avais intérêt à prendre un peu plus soin de ton mage. »

Kurogane haussa un sourcil surpris :

« 'Mon' ? »

Sans remarquer le sourire qui passa sur les lèvres de Setsuna, Lockon et Klaus.

Après quelques heures de sommeil, le Ptoleméus se posait dans la base spatiale de Katharon. Shirin et d'autres dirigeants de la résistance les attendaient de pied ferme.

Pendant que Klaus et Shirin échangeaient un baiser plus que passionné sous les sifflements et les hourras des leurs, Kurogane, Shaolan et Mokona regardaient le grand hangar avec curiosité. Setsuna et ses camarades attendaient eux tranquillement que les retrouvailles passent, en saluant déjà leurs connaissances.

Un peu plus tard, les quatre Gundam Meisters, Marie, Sumeragi, Klaus, Shirin, Matt, Alex et d'autres officiers de Katharon se rassemblèrent dans une salle de réunion avec Kurogane, Mokona et Shaolan.

Ce dernier s'assit immédiatement, encore fatigué. Shirin commença à exposer les informations :

« Nous avons la localisation, le plan et les effectifs approximatifs de la base où nos sept camarades, Marina, les six enfants et votre ami sont depuis trois jours.

- Parfait, beau travail, commenta sobrement Klaus.

- Il s'agit de la base spatiale de Snassa...

- SNASSA ? »

Le cri était sorti dans un ensemble parfait des bouches de Marie et d'Allelujah. Tous les regardèrent et virent le Gundam Meister blafard et sa compagne vacille, les mains sur la bouche. Lockon la saisit par le bras pour le soutenir :

« Eh !... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, vous deux ?

- Snassa... C'est un laboratoire... » balbutia-t-elle.

Allelujah souffla un coup et secoua la tête comme pour remettre ses idées en place :

« C'est un des labos où ils expérimentaient sur nous...

- Il faut aller les chercher tout de suite ! » s'écria encore Marie.

Allelujah la prit dans ses bras. Il y eut un silence que Shaolan interrompit en levant une main :

« Explication s'il plait à quelqu'un ? »

Setsuna, l'air grave, lui jeta un œil :

« Allelujah et Marie sont ce qu'on appelle ici des 'soldats améliorés'. Grosso modo, des gens les ont un peu trafiqués pour améliorer leurs capacités...

- j'imagine que ce n'est pas sans dommage ? Grogna Shaolan.

- Tu imagines bien.

- Si j'ai suivi, intervint Kurogane, on a affaire à des gens qui font des expériences sur des humains ?

- C'est ça.

- De plus en plus sympathiques, vos ennemis, soupira encore Shaolan.

- _Nos _ennemis. » le corrigea Kurogane. »

Shaolan eut un sourire et opina :

« Nos ennemis, tu as raison. Fye dans un laboratoire... Tu penses à ce que je pense, Kurogane ?

- Des expériences sur lui ? J'espère pour eux que non. »

Cette dernière phrase avait été dite avec un calme qui fit froid dans le dos à tous alors que le ninja croisait les bras. Kurogane n'était pas un homme à contrarier... Tous les savaient désormais.

Sumeragi hocha la tête et dit :

« Je propose en nettoyage en règle.

- On rase ? La relança Lockon.

- On anéantit, confirma-t-elle. On évacue tous les prisonniers et on bombarde.

- Avec plaisir ! » approuva Shirin.

Si la stratégie n'était pas le fort de Shaolan ni de Mokona, Kurogane suivait par contre assez bien et il fut d'ailleurs assez vite le nez sur les plans avec d'autres. Lorsque Sumeragi s'étonna de la pertinence de ses remarques, il répondit avec un haussement d'épaules :

« Prendre d'assaut une base, c'est pareil avec n'importe quelle base... C'est pas parce qu'on est dans les étoiles que ça change quoi que ce soit... »

Lorsqu'ils firent une pause au bout de deux heures de préparation, le grand ninja accepta volontiers d'aller faire du café avec Marie, Tiera et Matt. C'est à ce moment que Lockon et Klaus s'approchèrent de Shaolan qui s'amusait à faire sauter Mokona sur ses genoux.

« Eh, on peut te demander un truc vite fait, pendant que ton pote est pas là ? demanda l'Irlandais tout bas en se penchant vers lui.

Mokona cessa de sauter alors que Shaolan répondait, intrigué :

« Bien sûr...

- On se demandait, commença Klaus en s'accroupissant près d'eux. Kurogane et... Fye, c'est ça ?... Ils sont ensemble ? »

Shaolan éclata de rire et Mokona avec lui. Alors que le jeune homme se calmait, Mokona sautilla :

« C'est un secret ! Faut pas leur dire !

- Pardon ? » sursauta Lockon.

Shaolan s'était repris :

« Alors en fait, oui sauf que non !

-C'est à dire ?

- Qu'officiellement, non, il n'y a rien entre eux. Si vous leur demandez, ils vont vous dire non.

- Ils assument pas ? s'étonna Klaus.

- C'est pas ça... En fait, il n'y a vraiment jamais eu entre eux... Mais ils s'aiment, ça, ça crève les yeux de tout le monde... En gros, ajouta-t-il devant les mines sceptiques de ses vis-à-vis, ils sont ensemble... Et ils sont les seuls à ne pas le savoir ! »

Lockon rigola alors que Klaus gloussait :

« Alors celle-là elle est bonne!

- Mais euh, ils sont idiots ou quoi?...

- Non, chat échaudé craint l'eau froide... Tout simplement. » répondit Shaolan avec un sourire.

Ils durent s'en tenir là sur le sujet, car Kurogane revenait avec les autres, portant un plateau de tasses.

« … Il faudra voir, disait-il à Tiera. Je me suis déjà servi d'armes à feu. Ce n'est pas ma spécialité, mais je peux faire avec. Après, je ne connais pas celles d'ici...

- On verra avec Lockon et Klaus, puisque tu seras avec eux. Il faudra que vous vous complétiez...

- Il faudra aussi mettre au point un code pour qu'on puisse communiquer un minimum,,,

- Tu es vraiment sûr que tu ne les comprendras plus ? »

le grand ninja posa le plateau sur une des tables :

« Certain. Ça nous est déjà arrivé plusieurs fois. »

Le plan d'action en lui-même était simple. Attaque de deux Gundams soutenus par trois vaisseaux de combat de Katharon d'un côté de la base, abordage de l'autre avec cinq plus petits vaisseaux, infiltration, évacuation des prisonniers et après ça, les vaisseaux, les Ptoleméus et les quatre Gundams faisaient un beau nettoyage par le vide.

Les groupes d'infiltration étaient au nombre de six, composés chacun de trois personnes et Kurogane se retrouvait donc avec Lockon et Klaus. Il avait accepté de faire avec eux une partie un peu délicate de l'opération, infiltrer les labos eux-mêmes et les miner. Il laissait à Setsuna et les autres le soin de vider les cellules et d'évacuer les prisonniers. À l'heure « matinale » où ils allaient attaquer, les expériences n'avaient normalement pas commencé.

Quelques heures plus tard, équipés et prêts, les vaisseaux s'apprêtaient à quitter la base.

Shaolan, Mokona sur l'épaule, regardait Kurogane, tout de noir vêtu, bottes, pantalon de toile épaisse, débardeur, mitaine en cuir à la main droite et un bandeau autour du garçon dit :

« Mokona, donne-moi Ginryu, s'il te plait. »

La peluche obéit sans comprendre. Shaolan prit le sabre et s'approcha de son ami, souriant :

« Tu sais à quoi je pensais...

- Non ?

- Qu'il ne te manque que le collier à pointes et la chaine pour retourner jouer aux échecs à Infinity... »

Kurogane eut un sourire et Mokona aussi. Le grand ninja hocha la tête :

« Une autre fois...

- Tu n'emmènes pas Ginryu ?

- J'aimerais bien, mais il va m'encombrer.

- Je peux régler ça. Donne ton bras ? »

Kurogane obéit sans perdre son sourire :

« J'ignorais que tu savais faire ça. Ce n'est pas ton père qui avait scellé ton épée dans ton bras ? »

Il regarda les arabesques mauves sortir des deux doigts dressés de son ami, se lover autour de son bras et de son sabre et fondre doucement le second dans le premier avant de s'évaporer dans l'air. Le garçon passa sa main dans ses cheveux et haussa les épaules :

« On en avait reparlé, un jour, avec Fye, Il m'avait appris. Tu devrais pouvoir le sortir et le rentrer comme tu voudras.

- Tu permets que j'essaye ?

- Vas-y. »

Kurogane fit apparaître et disparaître le sabre dans sa main.

« Parfait. »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'ils réalisèrent que beaucoup de gens les regardaient, partagés entre la stupeur et la peur.

« Oups... rigola Shaolan. Certains n'étaient pas au courant ?... »

Kurogane eut un sourire en jetant un regard circulaire et ébouriffa Shaolan d'une main et Mokona de l'autre :

« Vous allez avoir des choses à raconter en nous attendant. »

Shaolan tendit son poing à Kurogane :

« Dépêchez-vous de revenir. »

Kurogane hocha la tête et frappa légèrement son poing avec le sien :

« À tout à l'heure. »

Mina Syriane était comme d'habitude la première au labo... Et pour cause ce jour-là, elle s'était endormie dans son bureau la veille...

Elle se réveilla vers 7h, grogna et alla se faire un café. Ah oui, elle devait vérifier que le clonage avait échoué... Normalement, la solution nutritive était un peu trop acide pour les embryons... Mais avant tout, aller voir comment le grand blond allait. Elle savait que ces connards l'avaient laissé attaché à sa table de fer, trop fainéants pour le ramener dans sa cellule pour la nuit.

La salle était vide, bien sûr, et lui toujours inconscient, nu sur la table. Elle alluma les lampes et s'approcha, sa tasse à la main.

« Salut. »

Elle but une gorgée. Puis vérifia son pouls et toucha ses mains et ses pieds. Glacés.

« Je vais te chercher une couverture... »

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, qui n'était pas loin, prendre une vieille couverture militaire rêche et la ramena. Elle le recouvrit :

« Vala... J'ai que ça, désolée si ça te gratte, hein... »

Elle regarda le visage pâle et grimaça. Il y avait des officiers d'A-Laws présents depuis quelques jours et qui les surveillaient de près... Les tromper serait de plus en plus dur... Elle retourna à son bureau reposer sa tasse et passa dans la salle voisine, voir le grand tube d'un mètre de diamètre sur deux de haut, pour l'instant opaque, dans lequel les embryons avaient dû mourir...

Elle regarda l'ordinateur. Ce dernier lui indiqua, à sa grande, surprise, qu'un des 12 embryons avait survécu.

Elle resta bête un instant. Puis sourit et appuya sur la touche qui allait rendre de verre transparent:

« Si tu as tenu bon, toi, je t'épargne... » dit-elle avant de se retourner vers le tube.

Elle manqua de tomber assise au sol, les yeux exorbités :

« Qu'est-ce que … ?... Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?... »

Entendant des voix dans le labos, dont celle de cette ordure de colonel Rindt, et de deux de ses supérieurs à elle, elle regarda l'intérieur du caisson :

« À mon avis, faut mieux pas qu'ils te trouvent... Euh, bouge pas hein ! Je vais trouver un truc... »

Elle sortit en refermant la porte à double tour. Gagner du temps... Gagner du temps...

« Il est ici, venez, colonel... » entendit-elle.

Elle inspira un grand coup avant de les rejoindre.

Elle resta sagement silencieuse à les écouter, répondit quand on lui demanda que le clonage suivait son cours et que c'était elle qui avait mis la couverture.

« Refaites-lui une piqure, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se réveille. »

Elle opina.

« Bien, venez, colonel. Le petit déjeuner nous attend... »

Ils partirent et elle entendit le colonel dire avec sa suffisante puante :

« Il n'est pourtant pas très impressionnant... »

Elle eut un sourire et songea :

« Je crois qu'il t'impressionnera plus réveillé... »

Elle « oublia » donc de faire la piqure et retourna dans la salle de clonage. Prise dans ses pensées, elle ne referma pas la porte et alla directement vers le caisson.

« Rebonjour... »

Elle donna deux petits coups sur la vitre. Comme elle le redoutait, il ouvrit les yeux et bougea la tête. Il semblait vague... mais bel et bien conscient. Comme surpris d'être là...

Elle appuya sa main sur le dossier de la chaise posée là et sursauta en sentant une arme dans son dos. Elle jura entre ses dents en entendant la voix de Rindt :

« Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous n'avez pas drogué le sujet comme on vous l'a ordonné, mademoiselle ?

- Oups. Aurais-je oublié les caméras de surveillance, quelle tête en l'air je fais...

- Effectivement. »

Elle ne bougea pas alors que ses yeux ne lâchaient pas les yeux bleus qui la fixaient toujours de l'intérieur du caisson, un peu plus réveillés.

« Je vous félicite, vous avez réussi à foutre en l'air des mois d'expérience ici...

- Oh, vous me flattez... C'était facile.

- Puis-je savoir à quel groupe de terroristes vous appartenez ?

- Aucun. Je suis fondamentalement individualiste... Et j'ai pas besoin de ça pour ne pas être d'accord avec vous. »

Il ricana :

« Vous pensez que je vais avalez ça ?

- Non, vous êtes bien trop con pour me prendre au sérieux...commença-t-elle et dès que l'injure eut fait son effet, à savoir le faire sursauter et donc bouger l'arme de son dos, elle ajouta en saisissant la chaise pour lui balancer en peine tête : Et vous avez tort ! »

Le coup l'expédia hors de la salle et elle verrouilla la porte avant de pousser une étagère pour la bloquer alors qu'elle l'entendait crier des ordres du dehors.

« Putain mais il sait vraiment rien faire sans vingt-cinq troufions pour lui lécher les pompes ce mec... »

Elle regarda à nouveau ces deux yeux bleus, cette fois apeurés, dans le caisson.

« Bon, commençons par te sortir de là... »

Elle se gratta la tête et allait taper les codes sur l'écran tactile du caisson, finalement presque amusée de la situation, lorsque l'alarme la fit sursauter et paniquer les yeux bleus :

« ALERTE GÉNÉRALE ! NOUS SOMMES ATTAQUÉS !... ALERTE ! TOUS À VOS POSTES DE COMBAT ! «

Elle fit la moue et tapa les codes :

« Je sais pas toi, mais j'ai comme l'impression que les choses se précipitent... »

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Balkys : Chuis pas très inspirée pour mon petit dialogue de fin là...<p>

Fye : C'est la Fête du Travail aujourd'hui, c'est normal que t'es rien envie de faire...

Balkys : Ça devrait être interdit, les jours fériés le dimanche...

Kurogane : ...Dit le fille qui n'a pas bossé depuis plus d'un an... Sûr, un jour de repos, ça te manquera.

Balkys : Mais euh...

_Bon, plus sérieusement... Comme annoncé,_ _je vais commencer à bosser cette semaine... Consciente du suspens insoutenable où je vous laisse, je vais faire tout mon possible _pour vous mettre la suite rapidement_ ... Mais ça sera pitètre pas si vite que je voudrais ! Désolée d'avance...! _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi blabla, ils sont à Clamp et à Hajime Yatate et Yoshiyuki Tomino.

Couple (évolutif) : ShaoxSaku pour le moment.

Merci à Altayan pour te review ! Je te réponds ici car ça a buggué quand j'ai voulu te répondre directement comme je fais d'habitude : merci bicoup déjà et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours. Ensuite, en plus de marie et Allelujah co$oté Celestial being, il y a aussi Lockon et Anew dont j'ai déjà parlé un peu. Pour ce qui est de Marina... Déjà je l'aime bien, je lui reconnais tout le charisme qui manquait à Réléna justement. Pour le reste hmmm, tu verras mais elle te plaira pitètre (pas encore dans ce chapitre mais plus tard !)...! A bientôt j'espère !

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

><p>De Fer et de Sang 04<p>

_Surprise sortie du bocal !_

Les cinq petits vaisseaux, camouflage au maximum, approchaient doucement. Le timing était calculé pour qu'ils arrivent dès que les Gundams et les vaisseaux de guerre auraient semé assez de chaos.

Lockon racontait des blagues pour destresser tout le monde et ça marchait plutôt bien. Klaus rigolait en gardant un œil sur Kurogane, installé en tailleur dans un coin, les yeux clos et aussi immobile qu'une statue depuis près de deux heures. Il s'était mis comme ça dès qu'il avait cessé de les comprendre.

Le copilote annonça :

« On y est dans 15 minutes ! »

Le silence suivit et Kurogane rouvrit les yeux. Il inspira profondément et les referma un instant, le temps pour lui de croiser et décroiser ses mains pour leur faire prendre neuf positions bien précises en déclarant d'une voix parfaitement calme :

« _Rin, pyô, tô, sha, kaï, jin, retsu, zaï, zen. _»

Les autres le regardèrent et se regardèrent, sceptiques, puis Klaus se leva :

« Allez, on s'équipe, on vérifie une dernière fois ses armes et on est prêt ! »

Dire que le chaos avait été parfaitement semé était presque un euphémisme. Les navettes trouvèrent sans mal l'entrepôt de livraison jamais fermé et purent s'y poser, il était désert. Isolé tout au bout de la base, pas gardé, car tous les soldats étaient du côté de la bataille, il leur permis de s'infiltrer sans le moindre souci.

Les groupes se dispersèrent, les plus nombreux vers les cellules des prisonniers, les autres vers les laboratoires. Lockon, Klaus et Kurogane trouvèrent leur chemin sans peine dans les couloirs. Mais il y avait beaucoup de gardes dans cette zone et rester à couvert pour leur tirer dessus était terriblement long.

Ils parvinrent enfin au large couloir qui menait au labo principal. Les trois hommes échangèrent un regard intrigué. Il y avait là une concentration totalement anormale de soldats... Qui en plus semblaient totalement paniqués ?...

Kurogane leva les trois doigts qui signifiaient « Couvrez-moi. », donna son fusil à Klaus et sortit Ginryu de son bras. Lockon et Klaus le regardèrent avec surprise puis hochèrent la tête. Effectivement, s'il les attaquait au corps à corps, eux pourraient en abattre en profitant de l'effet de surprise.

Ils échangèrent un sourire, puis le ninja bondit et fondit sur les soldats sans leur laisser la moindre chance. Lockon et Klaus étaient tous deux de très bons tireurs, le sol fut très vite rempli d'un tas de cadavres. Lockon et Klaus rejoignirent alors leur ami qui s'avançait vers la double porte ouverte, sur ses gardes.

L'oreillette de Klaus grésilla :

« Klaus, ici Setsuna. On a récupéré tes gars, marina et les enfants, on se replie. Le blond n'était pas là, D'après Marina, il est dans le labo central.

- Reçu, Setsuna. On y est. Partez dès que possible.

- Reçu. »

Il y avait dans la première salle quelques cadavres de soldats et de chercheurs au sol, autour d'une table de fer de taille humaine. Lockon et Kurogane avançaient en premier, prudents, Klaus couvrant leurs arrières.

Dans la deuxième salle, au sol, se trouvait le corps nu de Fye et au-dessus de lui, Rindt, couvert de sang et l'air complètement fou, criait des choses dénuées de sens en braquant une arme sur le mage inconscient, mais il tremblait tant qu'il n'arrivait pas à viser. Lockon le mit en joue :

« Les mains en l'air ! »

Son cri fit sursauter l'homme hagard qui en lâcha son revolver et recula en titubant :

« … Pas humain... Il faut le tuer...

- On lui dira ! » répliqua Lockon en s'approchant.

Kurogane avait rangé Ginryu et se précipita vers Fye. Il le prit dans ses bras, regarda son visage haletant et surit, soulagé :

« Idiot... »

Lockon et Klaus regardèrent Rindt puis eux-même :

« Un colonel d'A-Laws...

- Tu crois qu'on l'emmène ? »

Une porte s'entrouvrit près d'eux, les faisant sursauter, puis s'étonner lorsqu'une main féménine s'agita et qu'une voix un rien nerveuse demanda :

« C'est fini le feu d'artifice ? On peut sortir ?

- Euh... balbutia Lockon.

-... Non, parce que j'ai un gamin terrorisé dans les bras, là, en fait... Donc si vous pouviez ne pas nous abattre direct ?

- Venez. » dit Klaus sans lâcher son arme.

Si Kurogane n'avait rien suivi de l'échange, occupé à emballer le corps meurtri de Fye dans une couverture rêche qui avait la bonne idée de trainer là, il vit par contre une jeune femme soritr de la pièce voisine, mais resta stupéfait dès que ses yeux rouges virent ce qu'elle portait.

Un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années, blond comme les blés, avec deux immenses yeux bleus...

« _Qu'est-ce que... _»

Mais ce fut bel et bien le cri aussi vif que désespéré que poussa cet enfant en regardant lui immédiatement Fye et en tentant de sauter des bras de la femme qui tétanisa littéralement le grand Ninja :

« _YUI ! _»

Kurogane regarda la femme poser son petit fardeau au sol et ce dernier, incapable de marcher, ramper vers lui ou plutôt vers celui qu'il tenait dans ses bras en répétant :

« Yui !... Yui !… Yui!... »

La femme, elle, avait pris une trousse et la remplissait à toute allure avec des fioles et des boites de médicaments.

« c'est vous qui avez attaqué ?... dit-elle. On vous doit une fière chandelle...

- 'On' ? la relança Klaus.

- Moi et petit et grand blond. Ça commençait à parler de dissection et de formol, là... Et comme ce connard m'avait grillée, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un œil noir à Rindt toujours hagard et braqué par Lockon, j'aurais eu du mal à les en empêcher, cette fois. »

L'enfant continuait désespérément, blotti en pleurant contre le grand corps inconscient, de répéter comme une ultime prière :

« Yui... Yui... »

Et le cerveau de Kurogane refusait obstinément de se remettre en marche.

Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis cinq ans, ÇA, ça ne pouvait pas être possible...

« Je crois que j'ai tout, on peut y aller, finit-elle en fermant la trousse.

- On peut savoir qui a dit que vous veniez ? lui demanda Klaus, se voulant sévère mais plutôt amusé.

- Vous savez gérer le démarrage et l'évolution métabolique d'un clone ? Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Euh, non, reconnut-il.

- Alors je viens. À part si vous voulez que ce gosse meure dans la semaine. Et oui, je veux bien être traitée en prisonnière et je sais que vous m'abattrez au moindre doute ! C'est bon, là, on peut y aller ? »

Lockon rigola et Klaus hocha la tête avec le même amusement :

« Je vois. Mlle... ?

- Mina Syriane.

- Après vous.

- Pas de souci, on va où ?

- Les entrepôts de livraison.

- D'accord. On peut passer récupérer deux bricoles dans ma chambre ? C'est sur le chemin...

- Vite alors. »

Kurogane avait fait la moue et tenta la seule chose qui pouvait lui prouver qu'il avait vu juste. Il effleura la petite tête blonde de sa main métallique et appela doucement :

« _Fye _? »

Les grands yeux bleus pleins de larmes se levèrent vers lui. Il caressa ses cheveux et sourit, rassurant :

« _Je sais que tu ne me comprends pas, mais ça va aller, ne t'en fais pas. Ton frère... yui va bien, il dort simplement. _»

L'enfant le regarda er sembla s'apaiser un peu. Il poussa un petit cri de surprise lorsque la femme vint le soulever dans ses bras et voulut se débattre, mais il était encore très faible. Kurogane se releva, le corps inconscient dans les bras, et lui sourit encore. À nouveau l'enfant s'apaisa, mais es yeux ne lâchaient pas le visage pâle du grand mage de Seles.

Klaus et Lockon ayant finalement décidé que Rindt pouvait être intéressant à interroger, c'est avec lui bien attachés qu'ils filèrent aux entrepôts, après avoir laissé pas mal de bombes dans les salles.

Trois des navettes étaient déjà parties. Setsuna, Matt, Shirin et Marina attendaient avec quelques autres. Après un débriefing rapide, Lockon partit avec Setsuna pour le Ptoleméus, on les attendait pour finir le ménage, Klaus, Shirin, et le prisonnier pour rejoindre un de leurs vaisseaux avec les autres, alors que marina, qui était restée pour aider à soigner le mage qu'elle savait avoir été torturé, montait dans la navette restant avec Mina, Kurogane, Matt, et le petit et le grand blond.

Kurogane posa son ami sur une couchette et lui et Marina se mirent à le soigner plus sérieusement que ses bourreaux ne l'avaient fait.

Pendant ce temps, Matt aidait comme il pouvait Mina qui préparait un mélange nutritif pour le petit garçon. Allongé sur une autre couchette on loin de la première, ce dernier ne quittait toujours pas le blessé des yeux, même s'il peinait à les garde ouverts.

« Yui... Yui... » appelait-il encore faiblement.

Mina vint s'asseoir près de lui, le redressa doucement et le tint appuyée contre elle pour lui faire boire son mélange. Elle attendit un peu d'être sûre qu'il le tolérait avant de le rallonger.

Marina et Kurogane avaient pendant ce temps fini de leur côté et le grand ninja se releva et s'étira. Il remercia Marine d'un signe de tête et alla prendre le petit garçon dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à la couchette de son ami et l'y allonger. Il les recouvrit tous deux et regarda l'enfant se blottir contre le blessé et son visage se détendre. Il sourit, soupira et s'endormit enfin.

Kurogane sourit également :

« _Et ben celle-là, c'est bien la dernière à laquelle je m'attendais... _»

Il s'accroupit et regarda le visage de son ami. Il caressa ses cheveux, écartant une mèche :

« _Tu vas avoir une sacrée surprise en te réveillant... Yui. _»

Matt l'appela et lui montra une tasse de café. Kurogane opina du chef avec un sourire et comme Matt lui faisait signe d'approcher, il vint vers lui. Matt lui donna une grande tasse fumante :

« Tu nous comprends toujours pas ? »

Un regard dubitatif lui répondit. Matt hocha la tête :

« Pas grave, on arrive bientôt. »

Marina et Mina, qui étaient allées se laver dans les minis-douches de la navette, revinrent un peu plus tard. Ce fut pour voir Kurogane debout devant une des grandes fenêtres du vaisseau, les yeux perdus très loin dans les étoiles. Sur la couchette, le petit garçon couina dans son sommeil et se blottit un peu plus contre le grand corps chaud.

« Kurogane ? s'inquiéta Marina. Vous allez bien ? … Vous n'avez rien dit depuis tout à l'heure ? »

Elle se souvenait qu'il n'était pas le plus bavard du quatuor, mais tout de même...

Un regard rouge paisible se posa sur elle. Il souriait doucement.

« Kurogane ?... »

Matt revint de la cabine de pilotage et annonça joyeusement:

« On y est dans une petite demie-heure ! »

Voyant Marina regarder Kurogane avec insistance, Matt s'approcha :

« Y a un souci ?

- Il ne dit rien ?

– Ah, normal ! Il nous comprend pas, là, ça va revenir.

- pardon ?...

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, vous êtes pas au courant, vous. En fait, sans leur bestiole, là, ils comprennent pas notre langue. Donc, comme elle est restée à la base, il nous comprend pas. Ça va revenir. »

Marina resta sceptique puis sursauta légèrement :

« C'est pour ça que Fye ne nous comprenait plus, et ne parlait plus notre langue ?

- Ah ? Ben ouais, du coup. Logique.

- De plus en plus dingues, ces histoires... soupira Mina en rigolant. Il reste du café ?

- Oui... Là-bas sur la table... Servez-vous, … Mina, c'est ça ?

-'Erci... » bailla-t-elle en y allant.

Elle se servit une tasse en sifflotant, alors que Marina demandait à Matt :

« Leur ami va bien ?

- Il avait été blessé, c'est pour ça qu'il est resté à la base avec leur bestiole. »

Kurogane regardait à nouveau les étoiles. Il avait toujours aimé ça, mais à cet instant, il se disait qu'il se déplaçait au milieu d'elles et il trouvait ça juste extraordinaire...

Mina vida sa tasse et se remit à fouiller dans sa trousse :

« Allez, deuxième repas pour notre nouveau-né... Il me faudrait de l'eau, s'il vous plait... »

Matt alla lui en chercher une petite bouteille.

« Vous lui redonnez déjà à boire ?

- Non, je le nourris, comme un bébé, toutes les deux heures. J'espère que c'est ce qu'il lui faut, mais c'est difficile à dire sans bilan sanguin.

- Vous n'êtes pas sure de ce que vous faites ? S'étonna Marina.

- Ben, étant donné qu'aucun embryon n'a à ma connaissance poussé si vite, j'admets que malgré la rigueur scientifique qui me caractérise en général, là je suis en improvisation totale. Grosso modo, je prends les nutriments qu'on donne aux clones bébés et j'adapte à sa taille... Mais vous avouerez que pour un embryon de douze heures, il se porte plutôt bien.

- Ça fait un beau bébé, effectivement. » intervint Kurogane, les faisant sursauter.

Il jeta un œil à la couchette où l'enfant avait encore couiné, puis revint vers les trois autres. Matt sourit :

« ca y est, tu nous comprends à nouveau ?

- À l'instant. Je n'ai pas eu le début de votre phrase, d'ailleurs, remarqua-t-il pour Mina. Il a douze heures ?

- C'est ça, répondit-elle. J'ai cloné le blond hier matin et mis les œufs dans le liquide où ils ne devaient pas pousser l'après-midi. »

Tout en parlant, elle s'était mise à préparer la potion.

« Et ce matin, il y avait ce petit bonhomme dans le bocal... »

À nouveau, Kurogane regarda vers le lit avec un sourire et murmura :

« Ce petit bonhomme, oui... Celui qu'il avait cessé d'espérer. »

Marina haussa les épaules avec un sourire :

« Cloner un homme qui a des capacité comme les siennes comportait ce genre de surprise, j'imagine...

- C'est vrai que c'est vous qu'il a protégée dans la cellule, se souvint Mina.

- Oui, et dans la base avant ça... »

Marina croisa les bras et leur raconta. Lorsque les robots-mitrailleurs avaient attaqués, elle avait vraiment cru sa dernière heure venue. Et lorsque lui s'était interposé entre elle et les enfants et eux, elle avait trouvé ça aussi noble qu'inutile. Et quand, après qu'il leur ai jeté un œil par dessus son épaule, il avait fait jaillir de ses mains ses étranges lettres dorées qui avaient formé un mur devant eux, elle était restée stupéfaite. Mais lui n'était pas derrière sa barrière. L'agilité et la vitesse dont il avait fait preuve pour mettre en pièces les robots étaient juste inhumaines... Il avait tenu bon jusqu'au dernier pourtant, avant de s'écrouler sans conscience dès que le danger avait été écarté, la barrière s'évaporant au même instant.

« … les enfants étaient terrorisés... Mais nous étions indemnes... Lorsque les soldats sotn arrivés, il n'a pas bougé... Il n'a repris conscience que le lendemain, dans le vaisseau... Iet il ne parlait ni ne comprenait plus notre langue...

- Il avait tout donné pour vous protéger, dit Kurogane. C'est tout lui ça, quand il veut protéger quelqu'un, il ne fait pas semblant. Sauf quand il s'agit de lui-même...

- Il Ils l'ont torturé presque deux jours, continua Marina en frissonnant à ce souvenir. Et il n'a rien fait pour se défendre... Alors que quand ce garde m'a frappée, il l'a envoyé s'écraser contre le mur en un clin d'œil... »

Mina secoua sa mixture : *

« J'ai vu les vidéos... Le mur avait des brèches. Après ça, ils l'ont drogué comme une mule... Bon, j'ai fini.

- Vous permettez que je lui donne ? Demanda Kurogane.

- Oh, si vous voulez... Ne le faites pas boire trop vite et attendez un peu pour être sûr qu'il ne vomisse pas.

- D'accord. »

Kurogane prit la bouteille et alla vers le lit. Maintenant que ce petit pouvait le comprendre, il devait lui causer un peu. Il s'assit au bord du lit et resta un instant à les regarder avant de secouer doucement l'épaule de l'enfant qui sursauta violemment, se redressa vivement et eut un mouvement de recul en le voyant, en repliant ses bras pour se protéger. Kurogane ne commit pas l'erreur de tenter de le toucher. Il resta immobile, se contentant de le regarder en attendant qu'il le reconnaisse. Au bout de quelques secondes en effet, l'enfant abaissa ses bras pour le regarder, toujours craintif mais plus aussi terrifié.

« Bonjour, Fye dit doucement le ninja.

- Comment tu connais mon nom ? » demanda l'enfant d'une voix un peu faible.

Il toussa. Ses cordes vocales étaient encore neuves.

« Ton frère nous a parlé de toi, répondit Kurogane en désignant le blessé d'un signe de tête.

- Tu connais Yui ?

- Oui, c'est mon ami. »

L'enfant resta un instant silencieux.

« Yui a... Des amis ...?...

- c'est une très longue histoire et je crois qu'il préfèrera te la raconter lui-même. En attendant, nous allons veiller sur toi. Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous. Je sais ce qui vous est arrivé, mais vous n'êtes pus à Valéria. Valéria n'existe même plus. Ton frère est mon ami, et au nom de ça, je ne laisserai personne vous faire du mal, ni à toi ni à lui. Personne ne vous hait ici, et la malédiction des jumeaux, c'est du passé aussi. Alors sois tranquille, d'accord ? Tout va bien, maintenant. »

Le petit garçon resta un moment à la regarder puis lui tendit sont petit doigt :

« Promis ? »

Kurogane sourit et accrocha son petit doigt, bien grand, à celui de l'enfant :

« Promis. »

Un petit sourire passa sur les lèvres de Fye. Celui de Kurogane s'élargit et il lui donna la bouteille :

« Tiens, bois ça, il faut te nourrir.

- d'accord... »

L'enfant prit la bouteille :

« Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Kurogane. »

Marina et Mina s'approchèrent alors que Matt allait voir les pilotes. L'enfant regarda les deux femmes en buvant sa bouteille. Marina lui sourit et se pencha :

« « Il va bien, notre petit bonhomme ? »

Mina hocha la tête :

« Et en plus, il parle déjà... C'est rien de dire que ça pousse vite... »

Matt revint :

« Asseyez-vous, on arrive ! Kurogane, j'ai appelé une civière pour votre ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la navette se posait en douceur. Kurogane avait emballé Yui dans la couverture avant de le soulever dans ses bras.

« Mina, vous pouvez porter le petit, s'il vous plait ?

- Bien sûr !

- Surtout, ne vous éloignez pas de moi.

- D'accord. »

Le petit Fye se laissa soulever sans broncher. Il demanda à Mina :

« Toi aussi, tu es une amie de Yui ? »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre :

« Qui ? »

L'enfant désigna le corps dans les bras de Kurogane :

« Mon frère, Yui... »

Kurogane répondit pour elle qui restait dubitative :

« Non, on ne la connaissait pas avant d'aller vous chercher tout à l'heure. »

L'enfant opina puis bailla. Mina sourit :

« Il faut que tu fasses attention, toi. Après tout, tu est encore un nouveau né. »

Ils sortirent de la navette. Alors que les autres enfants accourraient vers Marina qui s'accroupit pour les étreindre, Matt se faisait accueillir par ses hommes :

« Tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui ! répondit un des gars. Tout le monde est revenu sain et sauf de votre côté.

- Et la bataille ?

- Il y avait des blessés chez nous, et un de nos vaisseaux y est presque passé, il est sur le retour. Mais c'est bon, la base va être rasée.

- Et côté Celestial Being ?

- Le Cherudim a pris gros, apparemment, justement pour couvrir la fuite de ce vaisseau...

- Le Cherudim ? Lockon ? Sursauta Matt.

- On en sait pas plus pour le moment... »

Kurogane descendait de la navette lentement, la pente était un peu raide et glissante. Derrière lui, Mina n'allait pas plus vite. Dans ses bras, le petit Fye s'endormait. Il se réveilla en sursaut en entendant le cri de Mokona qui arrivait en bondissant :

« KUROGANE ! FYE ! »

La boule de poils atterrit sur l'épaule du ninja :

« Vous allez bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessés ? »

Kurogane dénia du chef en avisant Shaolan qui approchait à son tour.

« Ça va, il dort juste. Il se remettra. Il faut que je vous parle, tous les deux, et vite.

- Il y a un souci ? S'enquit Shaolan, alarmé.

- Disons, un imprévu de taille, répondit le ninja en se retournant pour regarder Mina et dans ses bras, le petit Fye qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Mina ?

- Oui ? »

La civière arrivait, poussée par deux infirmiers. Kurogane posa son ami dessus avec douceur:

« Puis-je te confier les deux blonds un moment ? Il faut que je parle à mes amis. Nous vous rejoindrons après. Surtout, ne les séparez pas.

-Pas de problème. »

Shaolan et Mokona regardaient tour à tour Kurogane, le blessé, Fye et Mina, visiblement sidérés. Shaolan balbutia enfin :

« Qui c'est, ce gosse ?

- l'imprévu de taille. Venez, il faut mieux que je vous explique ça dans un coin tranquille... répondit Kurogane. Prenez soin de lui, s'il vous plait. » dit-il encore aux infirmiers.

Ces derniers opinèrent vivement :

« Pas de souci ! On a tout le temps de le bichonner avant que les blessés de la bataille arrivent ! »

Ils partirent rapidement et Mina les suivit. Kurogane, Shaolan et Mokona s'installèrent dans un coin des hangars, sur des caisses.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Kurogane ?...

- Ils ont essayé de cloner 'Fye', répondit le grand brun en s'asseyant.

- Quoi ?

- Et ça a donné ce gamin. Et la première chose qu'il a dite en voyant notre ami, c'est 'Yui'. »

l'idée fit son chemin dans la tête de Shaolan qui en tomba assis sur une autre caisse alors que Mokona, elle, sautait de l'épaule de Kurogane pour venir dans sa main de fer :

« Yui ? C'est le vrai prénom de Fye ?

- C'est ça.

- mais comment..., commença Mokona avant de sursauter et de regarder Kurogane : Le frère de Fye est revenu dans ce corps ?

- Oui.

- Mon dieu... s'écria Shaolan, séché. Bon ok, je me prends la tête dans les main, je souffle un gros coup et j'arrive.

- Je t'en prie, fais donc. »

Shaolan s'exécuta sous le regard amusé de ses deux amis. Mokona releva le nez vers Kurogane :

« Fye... Enfin Yui... Il l'a vu ? Il le sait ?

- Apparemment non, il était déjà inconscient.

- Mon dieu mon dieu mon dieu... » soupira encore Shaolan avant de se redresser.

Mokona le regarda :

« Ça ira, Shaolan ?

- Ouais, ouais. Tu es sûr de ça ? Que c'est la réincarnation du frère de Fye, enfin, du frère de Yui ?

- J'ai parlé un peu avec lui, je l'ai appelé Fye et j'ai appelé Fye Yui, je lui ai parlé de Valéria, que la malédiction des jumeaux c'était fini, et il savait très bien de quoi je parlais.

- ca laisse peu de place au doute, reconnut Shaolan. Bon... Ben... Il faudra qu'on en sache plus sur cet enfant et aussi... S'ils font des clones dans ce monde...

- Oui, j'y ai pensé aussi, dit pensivement Kurogane.

- La fin du voyage ? » murmura Mokona.

Kurogane se releva et s'étira :

« la femme qui a cloné Yui est revenue avec nous. Tu pourras lui parler.

- Compris. Allons voir comment il va, en attendant. »

A suivre...

* * *

><p>Balkys : Hop hop c'est fait... Aaaaargh 2h20 du mat je vais être fraiche à 7h...<p>

Duo : Heureusement c'est pas toi qui conduis le train.

Balkys : Ouais mais faut pas que je le loupe...!

Kurogane : Elle nous abandonne ?

Duo : Pour une semaine, vacances en Normandie... Elle voulait poster cette partie avant de partir pour pouvoir partir tranquille...

Kurogane : Ah ben comme ça on est tranquille aussi, c'est bien de nous laisser à un moment pareil.

Setsuna : Oui c'est cool, on va pouvoir se remettre de tout ça en attendant la suite...

_Un chapitre un peu court mais là il est trop tard pour que je fasse plus... Je me rattraperais dans le prochain qui devrait plaire à beaucoup de gens !_

_Allez, qui avait deviné qui était dans le bocal, avouez ? Ai-je réussi à vous avoir ou pas ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos remarques, je suis curieuse des avis divers zet variés qu'on peut avoir sur mon travail !_

_Sur ce, à très bientôt pour la suite !_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi blabla, ils sont à Clamp et à Hajime Yatate et Yoshiyuki Tomino.

Couple (évolutif) : ShaoxSaku pour le moment... Euh, ouais allez, si, encore pour ce coup-là.

Merci à Altayan pour ta review ! J'ai oublié de te répondre me semble-t-il... Je m'aplatis donc telle une crêpe bretonne pour te prier de m'excuser et surtout je réponds ici !

Comment Yui va réagir, tu vas le savoir très vite. Sinon, non, Fye ne va pas être adulte tout de suite, il "renait" juste comme il était à sa mort, là il va suivre un rythme de croissance normal. T'inquiètes, tu le verras adulte prochainement... Dans une autre fic !...

Et pour ce qui est de rapprocher Yui de Kurogane ben, là, tu pouvais pas mieux dire et tu vas pouvoir le constater dans ce chapitre... Qui justifie le rating de cette fic !

Bonne lecture à tous !

De Fer et de Sang 05

_Bon, allez, on le franchit ce pas maintenant ?_

_… J'ai mal à la tête..._

_ … Je me sens pas bien... Barbouillé... Et complètement dans le cirage... Ils ont dû me droguer..._

_ …_

_ J'ai fait un rêve bizarre..._

_ Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rêvé de Fye... Mon frère... Quel drôle de rêve... Il était dans une espèce de bocal et il m'appelait au secours..._

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, des yeux vagues et bouffis, la première chose qu'il vit fut une haute silhouette qu'il connaissait bien, debout devant une vitre à travers laquelle, dans la pénombre de la pièce sans lumière, un magnifique ciel étoilé scintillait.

« Kuro-Sama... ? ... »

Le ninja se retourna et lui sourit. Le blessé sursauta soudain et voulut se redresser :

« Marina ?... Les enfants ?...

- Ils vont bien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Kurogane vint s'asseoir au bord du lit.

« Tout le monde va bien... »

Le mage blond regarda le ninja, puis un peu autour de lui. Une petite chambre sombre ? Un petit lit ?

« … Y compris ton frère. »

Il resta pétrifié, les yeux exorbités. Puis bredouilla :

« … Comment... Mon...? Ce... Ce n'était pas un rêve...?... »

Kurogane sourit à nouveau :

« Non, Yui. Ce n'était pas un rêve. »

Les larmes se mirent à couler alors même qu'il restait tétanisé. Kurogane le prit dans ses bras :

« Eh, du calme... »

Yui se mit à trembler. Kurogane reprit doucement :

« Il est avec Shaolan et Mokona, on tentait de lui faire manger une purée. Et comme il ne voulait pas que tu restes seul, je suis resté avec toi. »

Kurogane sentit deux bras passer autour de lui.

« Je vais les appeler, tu veux ?

- Je peux... commença Yui en se redressant.

- Non, ne te dérange pas, pas la peine. Il y a des machines pour communiquer entre les pièces, ici. »

Kurogane frotta un peu le dos de son ami avant de le lâcher et de se lever doucement. Il alla à la porte.

« Attention, lumière, dit-il avant de pianoter lentement et soigneusement sur un petit clavier en dessous d'un haut-parleur. Shaolan ?... C'est moi, oui. Vous en êtes où ? »

Yui essuyait ses yeux sur le lit sans entendre ce que Shaolan disait.

« Ah, parfait. Oui, il est réveillé. Oui, ben venez quand il aura fini. Encore un peu ensuqué, mais ça a l'air d'aller. D'accord. On vous attend. »

Kurogane revint vers le lit. Les néons rendaient son ami encore plus blafard qu'il ne devait l'être.

- Ça ira, Yui ?

- Franchement... J'en sais rien. »

Kurogane se rassit près de lui et le reprit dans ses bras :

« Allez, tout va bien. »

À nouveau, deux bras fins l'enlacèrent.

« Où on est ?

- Très haut dans le ciel...

- Quoi ?

- On est dans une des bases de Katharon... Mais elle est dans les étoiles... »

L'air sceptique de son ami fit sourire le ninja dont les yeux pétillaient.

« Viens voir... »

Kurogane soutint Yui jusqu'à la fenêtre. Yui regarda les étoiles puis la boule bleue, un peu lointaine, que lui montrait le ninja :

« Regarde, la Terre est là... Enfin, leur Terre. »

Un sourire étonné se dessina sur les lèvres pâles du mage. Un petit moment passa avant que la porte ne s'ouvre derrière eux et que la voie de Shaolan ne dise avec douceur :

« Du calme, Fye... »

Ce qui fut suivi immédiatement d'un cri d'enfant joyeux :

« Yui ! »

L'interpelé se retourna lentement et tomba à genoux devant ce petit bonhomme qui trottait maladroitement vers lui, pas encore très assuré sur ses jambes, mais rayonnant. Kurogane échangea un regard avec Shaolan et Mokona qui était sur son épaule et ils sourirent.

Yui toucha d'une main tremblante la joue de Fye. Les larmes roulaient à nouveau sur ses joues. Le petit garçon se mit à trembler brusquement et sauta au cou de Yui en éclatant en sanglots.

Kurogane les contourna en silence et sur un signe de lui, Shaolan recula et Kurogane sortit avec eux en murmurant :

« On repassera plus tard... »

Il referma la porte. Shaolan opina :

« Oui, je crois qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de nous. »

Mokona agita ses petites pattes :

« Il faut qu'ils restent un peu ensemble ! »

La voie de Tiera les fit sursauter :

« Ah, vous êtes là ! »

Mokona sauta dans la main de Gundam Meister qui, désormais habitué, l'y accueillit avec naturel :

« Que se passe-t-il, Tiera ?

- Klaus et Sumeragi veulent vous parler... Venez.

- Il y a un souci ? s'enquit Shaolan.

- Je ne sais pas exactement. »

Shaolan et Kurogane se regardèrent et suivirent le jeune homme. Mokona sauta de la main à l'épaule de Tiera qui lui jeta un œil en coin.

« Comment va Lockon ? demanda la peluche.

- Mieux. On va pouvoir repartir. Cette fichue tête de bois d'Irlandais va avoir mal au dos un moment...

- Il a été très courageux ! remarqua encore Mokona.

- Ou très idiot, mais ça n'est pas incompatible... » soupira Tiera, faisant sourire Kurogane et Shaolan.

C'est précisément au chevet de l'Irlandais, encore alité, que Klaus, Shirin, Sumeragi et Anew attendaient leurs hôtes.

La chambre était petite, comme celle de Yui. Anew était assise sur le lit, le bras de Lockon autour de ses épaules. Les autres étaient debout. Tiera referma la porte derrière eux et Mokona sauta sur le lit :

« Lockon !... Tu vas mieux ? »

Le blessé caressa la tête de la peluche avec un sourire rassurant malgré ses traits tirés :

« T'inquiète pas. »

Un silence suivit que Shaolan interrompit poliment :

« Que pouvons-nous pour vous ? »

Klaus se gratta la tête, visiblement mal à l'aise, et le voyant, ce fut Sumeragi qui parla :

« Nous voulions savoir si vous seriez d'accord pour repartir avec nous... »

Le ninja et son jeune ami échangèrent un regard surpris. Puis Shaolan répondit :

« C'est comme vous voulez... Si vous ne voulez pas nous garder ici...

- En fait, le coupa Klaus, c'est que je ne peux pas... Et Dieu sait pourtant que j'aimerai vu ce dont vous êtes capables...

- Alors, quel est le problème ? s'enquit Kurogane.

- Le problème, c'est que vous faites peur à mes gars... Très, très peur... Il y a des sales rumeurs sur vous et je ne veux pas que ça dégénère.

- Quel type de rumeurs ?

- Que vous êtes des sorciers ou des démons... Rindt, le prisonnier qu'on a fait, est à moitié fou parce que Fye, enfin Yui, enfin le blond là, votre ami,...

- C'est Yui, maintenant, répondit Mokona.

- Oui, enfin, bref... Rindt raconte qu'il s'est levé d'une table où il était enchainé et drogué comme une mule pour faire exploser ou un truc comme ça tous les soldats qu'il avait appelés pour récupérer Mina barricadée dans la salle de clonage... Ceux-là mêmes qu'on a finis en arrivant.

- Ah, c'est pour elle qu'il y avait tant de soldats ? se souvint Kurogane.

- Oui, enfin bon, mes gars sont bien braves, mais ce ne sont pas tous des flèches et les grands bruns aux yeux rouges, c'est pas banal et ça impressionne, enfin peut-être pas chez toi,... Mais ici oui.

- Chez moi aussi, ce n'est pas banal, répondit le ninja. Enfin bref, ce n'est pas le sujet.

- Donc, il vaut mieux que vous partiez et si vous voulez toujours vous battre contre A-Laws, Sumeragi est d'accord pour vous prendre sur le Ptoleméus, avec Mina dans ce cas pour veiller à la santé du petit euh, Fye...

- Nous emmenons aussi Marina et les enfants, intervint Sumeragi, pour les cacher dans une autre base bien à l'abri... Nous pourrons vous y laisser si besoin, d'ailleurs.

- Ben... commença Shaolan. Nous n'allons pas rentrer sur Terre à pied... »

Il rigola alors que Kurogane opinait du chef avec un sourire et continua :

« ...Donc euh, pas de problèmes. Vous voulez partir quand ?

- Si vous êtes d'accord, dès que possible.

- On est d'accord.

- Donc, dès que possible. »

Kurogane et Shaolan se regardèrent et le ninja haussa les épaules :

« Dans ce cas, on récupère les jumeaux et on arrive.

- J'allais le dire... » rigola Shaolan.

Ils firent mine de ne pas remarquer que les autres avaient légèrement tiqué sur le mot « jumeau ». Sumeragi hocha la tête :

« Parfait, on se retrouve au vaisseau.

-D'accord ! » opina vivement Shaolan.

Mokona bondit sur son épaule et ils repartirent. Dans le couloir, Mokona demanda au ninja :

« C'est rare les yeux rouges alors, chez toi ?

- C'est une particularité de ma lignée.

- Ah oui, je me souviens... Ton père aussi avait les yeux rouges ? Remarqua Shaolan.

- Tout à fait. Comme tous les Suwa. »

Ils furent rapidement à la chambre de Yui et Shaolan toqua. Ils entendirent un « Oui ? » très doux. Le garçon entrouvrit la porte, se pencha, Mokona sur la tête et Kurogane se pencha par dessus.

Le spectacle était vraiment attendrissant et d'ailleurs Mokona souffla un « Ooooooooh... » ému.

Yui était assis au sol, exactement là où ils l'avaient laissé, à la différence près qu'il s'appuyait dos au mur, Fye blotti dans ses bras. Le grand mage berçait doucement le petit en chantant tout bas. Mokona bondit vers eux :

« Vous êtes mignooooooons !... »

Fye souriait, encore faible, mais enfin vraiment tranquille. Shaolan et Kurogane rentrèrent.

« Ça va, les jumeaux ? s'enquit le jeune homme, tout content.

- Ça n'a pas l'air ? » répondit Yui.

_C'est ça ton vrai sourire, Yui ?_ songea Kurogane en s'approchant.

Jamais il n'avait vu une expression si tranquille, si heureuse, simplement mais purement heureuse, sur le visage de son ami.

Shaolan s'accroupit devant les deux blonds :

« Désolé de vous déranger, mais on bouge.

- Ah ? On change de monde ? demanda Yui.

- Non, on rentre sur Terre avec le vaisseau des Celestial Being. Tu peux marcher ?

- Je me sens encore vague, mais ça devrait aller... »

Kurogane se pencha et attrapa doucement Fye :

« Toi, par contre, c'est encore un peu tôt pour que tu marches autant. »

Fye se laissa soulever et passa ses petits bras autour du cou du ninja. Yui se releva lentement :

« Ça ira, Kuro-Sama ?

- Je te porte d'un bras, je te rappelle, alors ton frère, je peux gérer. »

Yui, Shaolan et Mokona rigolèrent. Ils sortirent de la chambre, allant au rythme de Yui qui ne marchait pas très vite.

Le grand mage était encore un peu vague. Les doses de drogue avaient été telles qu'il lui faudrait encore quelques jours pour retrouver toutes ses facultés et toute sa lucidité.

Il n'eut donc absolument pas conscience des regards souvent sombres ou apeurés de ceux qu'ils croisaient. Shaolan et Kurogane n'étaient eux pas dupes et restaient sur leur garde. Le grand ninja sentait l'enfant tendu dans ses bras et fut soulagé lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le hangar où les attendait le grand vaisseau.

Des hommes chargeaient des provisions et du matériel dans les soutes. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers Marina et les enfants qui chantaient en chœur sous le regard intéressé de Mina qui fumait non loin d'eux, assise sur une caisse. La scientifique fit un signe de la main aux nouveaux venus et se redressa pour venir à leur rencontre.

« Ça va, les garçons ? Fye digère bien sa purée ?

- Ça a l'air, répondit Shaolan, Mokona sur l'épaule. Aurais-tu enfin cinq minutes à m'accorder ?

- Bien sûr. Désolée, mais les analyses de Fye étaient prioritaires...

- Pas de souci ! Elles sont bonnes ?

- Immunité encore un peu faiblarde, mais ça va bien. »

Elle souffla sa dernière bouffée sur le côté et écrasa son mégot par terre :

« Que pouvais-je pour toi ? »

Kurogane posa Fye sur la caisse et alla voir s'il pouvait aider au chargement. Yui s'assit près de son frère et en un battement de cil, leurs deux mains s'entrecroisèrent sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'en ait conscience.

« Je voulais en savoir plus sur le clonage. C'est courant dans ce monde ?

- Non, c'est plus pour la recherche, en fait. Pour avoir du matériel génétique... On les laisse rarement grandir.

- Mais c'est possible ?

- Ben la preuve... » répondit-elle en montrant Fye.

Le petit bonhomme bâilla et s'appuya contre son frère pour s'endormir. Yui aurait pu à cet instant être l'incarnation même de la tendresse.

« Oui, mais lui, j'ai peur qu'il soit légèrement hors catégorie... sourit Shaolan.

- Ça, c'est rien de le dire. »

Marina laissa les enfants se mettre à jouer à cache-cache et vint vers Yui et Fye. Le grand mage lui sourit et elle répondit par un sourire également.

« Vous allez mieux, Fye... Enfin euh…?

- Yui. Je m'appelle Yui.

- Yui... C'est joli.

- Oui, je vais mieux, Marina. Et je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien. Ces brutes ne vous ont pas fait de mal ?

- Non. Après votre euh, intervention, plus aucun n'osait même m'approcher...

- Tant mieux.

- Mais vous...? Vos blessures ?

- Rien de grave. Je sais que je n'en ai pas l'air, mais je suis plutôt costaud. Je récupère vite.

- Ça a un rapport avec vos... pouvoirs ? »

Il sourit et opina :

« Effectivement, ça a un sérieux rapport.

- Quel âge avez-vous ?...

- ...Hm, je serais curieux de le savoir... »

Fye, qui sommeillait, sursauta et se redressa. Yui caressa sa tête. Le petit bonhomme leva le nez vers lui, tout sourire. Marina les regarda, intriguée.

« Vos amis disaient que ce garçon... C'est votre frère ?

- Oui. Mon frère jumeau.

- Bonjour ! la salua l'enfant. Je m'appelle Fye. »

Marina resta interloquée.

« Votre... Jumeau ?... »

Yui rigola et répondit :

« C'était plus flagrant quand on avait le même âge, je vous l'accorde. »

Fye se coucha en chien de fusil sur la caisse, posant sa tête sur les genoux de Yui. Ce dernier passa sa main dans les cheveux blonds :

« Tu es fatigué, Fye ?

- Oui...

- On va bientôt partir. Tu pourras te reposer dans le vaisseau, j'imagine... »

Le petit garçon ferma les yeux et soupira d'aise.

« Ça aussi, ça a rapport avec vos pouvoirs ?... demanda Marina.

- C'est une très vieille et longue histoire... »

Kurogane revint vers eux avec Ian, l'ingénieur en chef, qui annonça fièrement que tout était chargé et qu'ils pouvaient embarquer. Yui hocha la tête et laissa son grand ami brun prendre doucement Fye dans ses bras. Le petit bonhomme rentrouvrit un œil vague qu'il referma aussitôt, désormais habitué à Kurogane et confiant dans ses bras. Yui se remit tranquillement sur ses jambes. Marina partit les chercher les enfants un peu éparpillés autour du vaisseau. Shaolan et Mina étaient toujours en pleine discussion. Mokona quitta l'épaule de Shaolan pour bondir sur celle de Yui qui leva la main pour la caresser :

« On va y aller, Mokona. »

Mokona agita ses pattes :

« Mina est d'accord pour cloner Shaolan !

- Vraiment ? S'étonna Yui.

- Oui ! Mais elle n'a pas les machines pour le faire tout de suite... »

Kurogane et Yui échangèrent un sourire.

« Eh ben, on ne sera pas venu pour rien !

- Ça, tu peux le dire. »

Un peu plus tard, Kurogane déposait délicatement Fye dans le grand lit de la cabine que leur accordaient leurs hôtes. L'enfant ne broncha pas. Voyant Yui bâiller à côté, Kurogane lui dit :

« Tu devrais dormir un peu, toi aussi.

- Oui, tu as raison... Je suis encore un peu dans le cirage...

- Tu peux te reposer. Il n'y a rien qui urge. »

Yui hocha la tête et s'allongea près de Fye. L'enfant rentrouvrit un œil et vint aussitôt se blottir contre lui, tout sourire. Yui sourit aussi et l'enlaça. Kurogane étendit une grande couette sur eux et sortit en silence.

Lorsque Yui se réveilla, plus tard, il était encore très las, mais il réalisa très vite que Fue était lui parfaitement réveillé dans ses bras.

« Coucou, Fye... »

Le petit garçon se bouina un peu plus fort contre lui.

« Tu vas bien, Yui ?

- J'ai encore sommeil... Et toi ?

- Oui, ça va. J'ai bien dormi... »

Yui ébouriffa Fye qui continua :

« Ce n'est pas ce que je te demandais en fait... Je voulais savoir... Tu es heureux maintenant ? … Tu as pu vivre comme il faut quand je suis parti ? »

Yui resta un moment silencieux puis étreignit Fye plus fort.

« Yui ?...

- Je t'ai pleuré si longtemps que je ne sais même plus combien... J'ai connu des joies, des douleurs... Des amours et des trahisons... J'ai été seul très longtemps... Et je croyais que je le serais toujours... Sans toi... Jusqu'à ce que je les rencontre...

- Kurogane, Shaolan et Mokona ?

- Oui, et Sakura.

- Sakura ?

- Oui. La petite jeune fille qui était avec Shaolan quand on s'est rencontré tous les cinq... Un petit bout de gonzesse complètement perdu... Elle avait perdu des bouts de son âme, Shaolan les cherchait... Du coup, au fil du voyage, on s'y est tous mis, à les chercher, ses bouts d'âme... Elle était juste... Chaleureuse, gentille, absolument adorable... Entre elle et eux, je me suis mis à vivre un peu et avant que je le réalise vraiment, je me suis retrouvé avec quatre amis prêts à tout donner pour moi et moi pour eux...

- Shaolan m'a dit qu'il t'aimait beaucoup... Mais que Kurogane t'aimait encore plus. Et Mokona a rigolé en disant que toi aussi tu aimais plus Kurogane que Shaolan. »

Yui sourit :

« Elle a pas tort.

- C'est vrai que c'est pour toi qu'il a perdu son bras, Kurogane ?

- C'est Shaolan qui t'a dit ça ?

- Oui... C'est vrai ?

- Oui, c'est vrai. Il s'est coupé le bras pour me sortir d'un piège où j'étais enfermé.

- Il a fait ça ?

- S'il avait fait que ça... »

Fye ne put demander ce qu'il avait fait d'autre, car la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit, et la frimousse de Mina pointa, surplombée par celle de Shaolan, elle-même par celle de Kurogane et sur la tête de ce dernier, Mokona dominait tout le monde. La peluche sauta sur le lit.

Fye se redressa un peu, intrigué. Mina s'approcha du lit :

« Comment te sens-tu, Fye ? Il faut que tu viennes manger... Et après, il faut que je surveille comment tu vas. »

Avisant Yui qui se rendormait, Fye hocha la tête et regarda tour à tour les autres :

« Quelqu'un reste avec lui, alors ?

- Pas de problème, je m'en charge, lui dit Kurogane.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il soit tout seul...

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais rester près de lui. »

Kurogane s'approcha du lit où le petit garçon venait à quatre pattes vers lui sans le quitter des yeux. Kurogane s'accroupit et caressa la tête blonde :

« Pense un peu à toi. Ton frère n'est plus tout seul et ne sera plus jamais seul. »

Fye sourit et lui sauta au cou :

« Kurogane, tu es très gentil ! »

Le grand ninja eut un sourire et se releva avec le petit bonhomme dans les bras :

« Allez, va manger au lieu de dire des bêtises ! »

Il le laissa à Shaolan et le regarda sortir tous quatre, Mokona ayant bondi sur l'épaule de Mina.

Lorsque Yui se réveilla à moitié, un peu plus tard, il entendit un bruit léger de pages qu'on tournait. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir, allongé près de lui sur le grand lit, Kurogane. Le ninja avait les jambes pliées, le pied droit posé sur le genou gauche, sa main métallique sous sa nuque et la droite tenait un vieux livre en parchemin relié par un ruban de soie.

Le ninja sourit sans bouger lorsque, un peu plus tard, un grand corps fin se blottit contre lui et qu'une tête blonde se posa sur sa poitrine.

« Kuro-Sama... Hmmm... Mon oreiller préféré... »

Yui se rendormit une nouvelle fois et Kurogane soupira un instant en posant son livre sur son ventre, le doigt coincé entre deux pages.

Il repensait à la première fois où il avait serré cet homme dans ses bras.

C'était bien des années plus tôt, à Piffle, un jour ou deux avant la première manche de la course. Lui était resté un peu tard bricoler les machines. Les petits et la peluche étaient couchés depuis longtemps lorsqu'il avait entendu la porte d'entrée de la grande caravane. Leur ami mage rentrait, il était sorti pour la soirée. Il l'avait écouté traverser le salon d'un pas lourd et monter dans sa chambre à l'étage, à côté de la sienne. Un peu plus tard, lui-même était rentré à son tour, fatigué. Il avait pris une douche rapide pour chasser l'odeur de cambouis puis était à son tour monté pour se coucher. En passant devant la chambre du mage, cependant, il s'était pétrifié, car son ami sanglotait.

La porte était restée entrouverte. Kurogane avait regardé le mage en larmes sur son lit, sans savoir quoi faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende ses paroles :

« J'en ai assez... »

Des paroles dont il ne comprendrait le sens que des mois plus tard, à Seles. Visiblement, le mage était complètement ivre, pour de vrai cette fois.

« J'en ai marre !... Tu me manques...!... Tu me manques trop !... Fye...! FYE !... C'était à moi de mourir...!... C'est pas juste !... On ne voulait de mal à personne... Ça ne peut pas être un crime de naître, ça ne peut pas être vrai...! Fye...! Reviens, tu me manques... Je peux pas vivre sans toi... Il me manque la moitié de mon âme c'est trop dur... Reviens ! Je donnerais tout mais REVIENS ! … J'en ai assez d'être seul... J'en ai... Assez... »

Kurogane se sentait à la fois gêné d'être témoin de cette explosion d'un chagrin qu'il devinait plus que sincère et peiné par les paroles de celui qui, malgré leurs brouilles incessantes et ses mensonges, était devenu un ami pour lui.

Il était rentré sans bruit pour venir s'asseoir au bord du lit. Le sentant, le mage avait sursauté et s'était redressé sur ses bras pour le regarder avec de grands yeux, à la fois stupéfaits et pleins de larmes.

« Kuro... Sama …?... bredouilla-t-il.

- Ça ne va pas, Fye ? »

S'entendre appelé par son prénom avait rajouté un degré à la stupéfaction du mage. Il avait eu un nouveau sanglot.

Comment aurait-il pu s'expliquer ? Raconter tout simplement les deux petits jumeaux, adorables et rieurs, qu'il avait croisés au matin, dans les bras de parents si pleins de tendresse ?

L'incarnation exacte de tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eu.

Il s'était retrouvé serré dans les bras du ninja avant même de le réaliser et l'avait entendu dire doucement :

« T'es plus tout seul. Ça va aller. »

Ce qui n'avait fait que faire redoubler ses sanglots, alors même qu'il étreignait ce corps à l'étouffer sans trop s'en rendre compte.

Kurogane s'était allongé, l'entrainant avec lui et l'avait gardé dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Au bout d'un long moment, le ninja avait demandé, toujours doux :

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Un gros soupir lui avait répondu, puis une petite voix avait demandé à son tour :

« Kuro-Sama... Je peux dormir dans tes bras ?

- Si tu veux. »

Le mage s'était blotti contre lui sans attendre. Ils avaient tous deux bien dormi, paisiblement.

Kurogane se souvenait encore de la gêne du mage, à son réveil, au matin. Il avait piqué un fard exceptionnel en le regardant sans toutefois sortir de ses bras :

« Kuro-Sama ? »

Le ninja l'avait regardé et s'était enquis avec la même douceur que dans la nuit :

« Ça va mieux ?

- Que... Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Rien, tu n'étais pas bien hier soir, alors je suis resté avec toi.

- Ah euh,... Désolé...

- Ne le sois pas. C'est normal d'être là les uns pour les autres quand on vit ensemble. »

Et il avait ajouté mine de rien :

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais tout seul. »

Ces derniers mots avaient fait frémir le mage qui avait détourné les yeux. Kurogane avait ajouté :

« Tu peux compter sur moi. »

Et le mage avait eu un sourire timide, mais qui semblait enfin sincère :

« Merci. »

Kurogane reprit son livre. Depuis cette nuit-là, il était arrivé pas mal de fois que le mage vienne dormir dans ses bras. C'étaient des petits moments tranquilles qu'il appréciait, comme celui-ci. Il se remit à lire avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Yui se réveilla un peu plus tard, mais ne bougea pas. Kurogane continua à lire sans bouger non plus. Au bout d'un moment, la voix du mange rompit le silence :

« Tu le connais pas encore par cœur ce bouquin ?

- Si. Depuis longtemps. »

Yui rigola et se redressa pour venir poser sa tête sur l'oreiller, près de celle de son ami :

« … Quand j'y pense, ça nous avait bien séchés ce coup-là...

- Que j'aime les haïkus ?

- Non, non... Je n'ai jamais vraiment douté que tu sois sensible à l'art... Enfin, quand tu poses ton sabre. Non, replace-toi dans le contexte du moment. On était à Nihon, on partait pour aller massacrer l'autre connard barbu, tu étais aussi furax et remonté que Shaolan et moi... Et à cinq minutes d'y aller, tu te rappelles que tu as, je cite, 'oublié un truc important dans ta chambre', que tu files chercher... Et tu reviens avec le livre de haïkus de ta mère... Tu reconnaîtras que ça avait de quoi surprendre ?

- Vu comme ça, sourit le ninja en caressant le parchemin usé. Je ne sais pas trop moi-même ce qui m'a pris... À part qu'il m'avait manqué et que je voulais qu'il soit avec moi aussi sûrement que Ginryu... Mais avec le recul, heureusement que je ne l'avais pas avec moi, sinon je suis sûr que la Carabosse me l'avait pris aussi. »

Yui hocha la tête :

« Sûrement... C'est vrai que chez toi, les guerriers font aussi de la poésie ?

- Ça fait partie de notre éducation, oui.

- Tu en as écrit, toi ? » s'enquit le mage, amusé.

Kurogane fit la moue :

« Je m'y suis essayé sans grand succès. Mon père était bien plus doué que moi pour ça. Les poèmes qu'il écrivait à ma mère étaient juste somptueux...

- Vraiment ?

- Mon père était un homme amoureux.

- Il écrivait des poèmes à ta mère ?

- Oui... Et vu la teneur de certains, je me suis souvent demandé par quelle magie j'étais fils unique... »

Yui éclata de rire.

« Je me souviens d'un en particulier, continua le ninja avec un sourire, qui disait un truc comme ça : '_J'empoigne tes seins ronds, tu t'empales sur moi et je suis heureux_'... »

- Ah ouais... Quand même... Un pal, hein ?... Hmmm... Je pourrais dire qu'il était prétentieux, mais... Si tu tiens de lui... »

Yui rit doucement et Kurogane sourit à nouveau :

« Pas à me plaindre... pas plus que toi. »

Yui opina. Il y eut un silence, puis il reprit :

« Eh, Kuro-Sama...

- Hm ?

- Ça fait longtemps que t'as baisé, toi ?

- Hmmm... »

Kurogane posa son livre sur son ventre, réfléchissant, puis répondit :

« Quand on est passé voir Watanuki...

- Ah oui !... C'est vrai, tu avais découché. Tu avais été draguer où ?

- J'étais retourné au bistro où nous avait emmené Dômeki, pas du tout pour draguer d'ailleurs... Leur bière à la cerise m'avait bien plu.

- C'est vrai qu'elle était bonne. Et alors ?

- Ben, alors il y avait là un petit couple en train de s'engueuler. Apparemment, monsieur ne satisfaisait pas madame... Bon, c'était tard, il n'y avait que nous et le barman qui se marrait... Mais bon, ça me saoulait, alors j'ai fini par leur gueuler de la fermer...

- Avec ton tact habituel ?

- Bien sûr... Alors le gars me regarde, furieux, mais n'ose rien dire et sa femme me crie que je ne connais rien à leur vie... Là, j'ai pris ma bière, je suis venu à leur table et j'ai dit : 'S'il ne vous satisfait pas, il faut lui apprendre à le faire au lieu de l'engueuler.'... »

Il y eut un silence puis Yui explosa de rire. Kurogane rigola :

« … Tu as compris. J'ai bien passé le reste de la nuit à leur donner un cours. »

Yui avait du mal à se calmer.

« C'était bien ?... hoqueta-t-il.

- Pas mal. Et toi ?

- Quoi, moi ?

- C'est quand, la dernière fois que tu as baisé ?

- Euh !... Attends que je réfléchisse... Ça doit remonter à... Hmmm... Ah, un des ingénieurs de prothèses à Piffle... Tu sais quand on t'a cherché un nouveau bras...

- Satisfaisant ?

- J'ai connu mieux, mais pour un coup d'un soir, il assurait plutôt. »

Un nouveau silence traversa la pièce. Puis la voix de Yui s'éleva de nouveau :

« Eh, Kuro-Sama ?

- Hm ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je t'embrassais ?

- Je te ferais l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu demandes grâce. » répondit sans la moindre hésitation le grand guerrier.

Le silence qui suivit était interloqué côté blond et goguenard côté brun.

« Tu es sérieux ?

- Essaye, tu verras bien. »

Yui cligna des yeux avant de se redresser sur son coude, avec sur le visage un sourire mêlant admirablement scepticisme et amusement, pour regarder un Kurogane toujours goguenard. Puis il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du ninja... pour se retrouver avant d'avoir le temps de s'en rendre compte rallongé sur le dos, serré entre un bras métallique glacial et un bras musclé et chaud, sous un grand corps puissant, sa bouche littéralement dévorée par un baiser non moins puissant.

Les longues mains blanches s'étaient crispées, surprises, puis elles se détendirent et quittèrent le drap pour venir se poser sur la poitrine de Kurogane, remonter doucement jusqu'à son cou. La main droite se posa sur sa nuque alors que la gauche caressait sa joue puis le repoussait un peu. Kurogane se laissa faire.

Tous deux étaient essoufflés.

« … Et ben mon Kuro ? T'as une poussée d'hormones ?

- Tu te défiles ? sourit le ninja.

- Non, non... Mais si tu m'étouffes trop vite, ça va être moins marrant. »

Yui frémit en sentant une main de fer se glisser sous son T-shirt pour caresser son ventre.

« Hmm... Cet argument est recevable.

- Après, c'est comme tu veux ?

- Non, non, pas de souci... »

La main de chair rejoignit sa jumelle de fer pour glisser sous le tissu et le remonter. Yui regardait, au-dessus de lui, le visage de son ami, grave et pourtant, un petit sourire infiniment doux flottait sur ses lèvres. Kurogane lui ôta son T-shirt.

« Dis-moi, Yui...

- Oui ?

- Il y a des choses que tu aimes ou détestes particulièrement au lit ? Je n'ai pas envie de te faire mal...

- Comme s'il y avait la moindre chance que je te laisse faire ! » rigola Yui.

Ses mains exploraient le torse et le dos de son ami et tiraient le tissu noir.

« Disons que pour aujourd'hui... J'ai surtout envie de me faire dorloter... »

Kurogane se redressa le temps d'enlever son T-shirt et se rallongea aussitôt pour enlacer Yui :

« Parfait... Ça tombe bien. Moi, j'avais envie de dorloter quelqu'un. Ça va être pour ta gueule.

- Ça tombe bien effectivement, soupira Yui en se remettant à caresser son dos.

- Les grands esprits se rencontrent... » souffla Kurogane.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau puis les lèvres du ninja descendirent sur la gorge pâle.

« … Tu sous-entends qu'on est des grands esprits...?

- Va savoir... »

La main de fer se glissa dans le dos du mage qui se cambra. Ses mains allèrent fourrager dans les cheveux noirs. Les lèvres se promenaient maintenant sur son torse. Yui ferma les yeux et soupira profondément, tout à son bien-être. Il écarta les jambes. Kurogane sourit et rapprocha son entrejambe de celle de Yui qui eut une expression de surprise sans rouvrir les yeux :

« Ah ouais... Vraie poussée d'hormones...

- T'as pas l'air en reste non plus... »

Les deux bassins bougèrent de concert pour se frotter.

« T'as pas peur que ton pantalon explose ?... continua Yui en continuant à caresser son dos.

- Hm ?...

- Non parce que...On les connait tes sabres...

- Quoi, … Mes sabres ?...

- Toujours trop longs...

- Ah ouais ?... Et ben on va voir à quoi ressemble ton bâton de mage ! »

Yui rigola alors que Kurogane se redressait et s'activait rapidement à ouvrir sa braguette.

« Alors, voyons ça... souffla le ninja, amusé, en libérant le phallus de Yui qui rigolait toujours. L'autre était plus grand, quand même... Tu fais quoi comme magie avec ça ?

- J'ai rendu des hommes heureux... »

Kurogane rigola aussi en lui retirant son pantalon et son boxer puis se mit à le caresser de sa main de fer. Yui sourit et gémit.

« On va voir si ça marche avec moi... » murmura le ninja à son oreille.

Il sourit, le sexe de Yui durcissait dans sa main. Le mage avait refermé les yeux, tout à son plaisir, haletant, la bouche entrouverte.

_Jusqu'à ce que tu demandes grâce..._ pensa Kurogane. _Tu vas voir de quoi je suis capable..._

Yui savourait les caresses. L'effet de métal glacé contre son sexe était inédit, mais franchement pas désagréable. La main droite du ninja se glissa sous Yui pour aller voir du côté de ses fesses... Il y avait là quelque chose qui l'intéressait... Yui sourit et plia les jambes pour se rendre plus accessible :

« Tu cherches quelque chose, mon Kuro ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Mon sixième sens...

- Il a bon dos celui-là... sourit Kurogane en allant caresser son orifice frissonnant. Hmm... Qu'est-ce qu'on a là ?

- Oh, tu ne sais pas encore ce que c'est à ton âge ?...

- Si, si... Rassure-toi... Je sais même comment on rend un homme heureux avec. »

Yui eut un petit rire alors que Kurogane commençait à se faufiler en lui avec douceur. Un doigt puis deux, alors que la main de fer continuait sa besogne sur sa verge. Yui se cambra et gémit plus fort... Avant de crier lorsqu'un troisième doigt vint tâter à l'intérieur de lui un endroit particulièrement sensible.

« Tu vois que je sais comment ça marche.

- Hmmm... Comment va ton sabre ?...

- Un peu à l'étroit, mais ça va...

-Oh le pauvre !... »

Yui se redressa vivement :

« T'as pas honte de le laisser comme ça ?

- j'ai les mains occupées, là...

- Ah oui... Attends... »

Yui passa ses jambes autour de la taille de Kurogane et serra pour se rapprocher de lui. Le ninja se laissa faire. Les fines mains blanches défirent la braguette et sortirent le 'sabre' :

Là, là... Il se sent mieux, là, il respire ?

- Merci.

- Oh, mais je t'en prie... Ça sert à ça les amis...

- Ce n'était pas un peu intéressé?... » sourit Kurogane en se penchant un peu.

Ils s'embrassèrent. Yui sourit à son tour :

« Un peu... J'ai un joli fourreau qui s'impatiente pour lui...

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais.

- Je crois que mon sabre s'impatiente aussi... » murmura Kurogane en l'enlaçant.

Yui passa ses bras autour de son cou et vint s'asseoir sur les cuisses du ninja. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

« Tu veux t'empaler sur moi ?

- Ça ferait de toi un homme heureux ? »

Yui se redressa et se frotta un peu, coquin.

« ...Vas-y doucement...

- T'inquiète, j'suis pas douillet... Et puis, tu m'as bien préparé, non ?... »

Le grand mage se laissa glisser sur le sabre du ninja, haletant. Kurogane resserra ses bras autour de lui :

« Vas-y, rends-nous heureux... »

Yui se pencha pour l'embrasser encore tout en se mettant à bouger ses hanches. Kurogane caressa son dos puis l'étreignit doucement. Le baiser dura puis Yui enfuit son visage dans le coup de Kurogane, en resserrant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Le ninja ferma les yeux aussi.

« Kuro... Sama... Tu...

- Chhhhhht...

- Tu es... heureux ?...

- Oui... »

Les grandes mains descendirent le long du dos pâle pour se poser délicatement sur les fesses et les accompagner dans leur mouvement. Les halètements se firent gémissements, puis râles puis cris. Yui tenait bon, accélérant savamment le rythme, guidant Kurogane exactement où il fallait en lui pour se donner le plus de plaisir... Tout en sachant très bien ne pas négliger celui du ninja.

Le mage jouit en premier, se libérant entre eux avec un ultime frottement du sabre de son amant à lui. Il lui sembla que Kurogane jouissait aussi, mais sonné par propre plaisir, il se laissa aller contre lui sans trop y réfléchir.

Kurogane le serra dans ses bras avec douceur et dit quand il eut repris son souffle :

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi...

- Hein ?... »

Yui se laissa rallonger sur le lit, un peu vague. Il sourit lorsque Kurogane se rallongea sur lui et répondit à son baiser et son étreinte avec plaisir. Avant de sursauter en sentant un sabre toujours raide contre sa cuisse.

« Hmmm... soupira le mage contre ses lèvres. Kuro-Sama n'est pas rassasié ?

- De toi … Il va en falloir bien plus... Et pis souviens-toi... J'ai dit que je te ferais l'amour jusqu'à ce que tu demandes grâce.

- Ah oui, exact. »

Yui caressa les cheveux et le visage du grand ninja :

« Embrasse-moi encore... »

Kurogane ne se fit pas prier. Ils s'étreignirent encore puis Kurogane se mit à bécoter son coup puis ses clavicules. Yui soupira d'aise sans cesser de fourrager dans les courts cheveux noirs. Il aimait ça... Ce corps puissant pesant sur le sien, ces lèvres sur sa peau, ces grandes mains qui l'exploraient... Cette odeur, cette douceur... Ça, c'était bien son Kuro, tout en paradoxes : un guerrier aussi brutal que gentil, aussi violent que tendre... Ces mains qui avaient tranché tant de vies le caressaient si délicieusement qu'il en frémissait...

Les lèvres descendirent sur son torse. Yui se laissa aller, ferma les yeux. Il laissa le ninja écarter ses cuisses, frotter son sexe contre le sien qui ne tarda pas à reprendre un peu de vigueur. Il n'avait pas encore envie que ça s'arrête, lui non plus.

« On dirait que tu n'es pas plus rassasié que moi...

- J'ai un appétit d'ogre, tu sais bien.

- C'est vrai... »

Yui passa ses jambes autour des hanches du ninja qui se redressa sur ses bras :

« Je reveux bien un peu de ce délicieux guerrier en dessert... »

Le mage caressa le torse musclé à pleines mains.

« Ah, quel morceau tu veux ?

- Le sabre de tout à l'heure m'allait bien... »

Kurogane se pencha et susurra à son oreille :

« Le client est roi... »

Yui rigola puis gémit en sentant un sexe toujours aussi dur le pénétrer de nouveau, bien plus facilement cette fois. Il savait déjà que lorsqu'il était pris plusieurs fois d'affilée, il était de plus en plus sensible à chaque fois, ce qui avait deux conséquences : lui donner de plus en plus de plaisir en manquant de le rendre complètement fou...

Kurogane sentit bien que son amant était bien plus réceptif à ses assauts que précédemment, qu'il criait, tremblait, s'agrippait bien plus fort à lui. Les yeux bleus, lorsqu'ils s'entrouvraient, étaient définitivement perdus, égarés très loin...

Il semblait au ninja que son propre plaisir prenait aussi une autre ampleur, alors qu'il enfouissait son visage dans le cou de Yui en accélérant encore ses coups de reins. À bout de souffle, les yeux fermés lui aussi, étreignant Yui à la broyer, il sentit soudain le corps sous lui se tendre tout entier alors que le mage poussait un ultime cri en resserrant brusquement ses bras autour de ses épaules, avant de retomber, amorphe et à bout de souffle.

C'est alors qu'il se faisait prendre une cinquième fois, un peu plus tard, que Yui réussit à se dire que les meilleures choses avaient une fin et que là franchement, s'il voulait garder quelques neurones en vie, il était temps que ça s'arrête.

Il était à genoux, les bras appuyés sur le mur et tourna la tête vers Kurogane, qui gémissait doucement dans son dos, ses bras autour de lui.

« ...Kuro... Sama...?... réussit-il à articuler.

- Hmmm ?...

- … T'as gagné...

- Ça y est...?... Tu demandes grâce ?... murmura une voix essoufflée à son oreille.

- … Ouais... Mais... Sois sûr que ma vengeance sera terrible...

-... Mais j'y compte !... »

Kurogane se fit un devoir de redoubler d'efforts afin de finir en beauté. Yui crut vraiment qu'il allait mourir... Sans les bras autour de son torse, il aurait été incapable de tenir la position.

Yui n'était plus une nouvelle fois qu'un corps ivre et incapable de la moindre de la moindre pensée cohérente tant les messages de plaisir envoyés par ses nerfs saturaient son cerveau. Lorsque Kurogane se répandit en lui, une ultime décharge traversa son corps et il se raidit encore une fois avant de s'écrouler, au bord de l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, de longues minutes plus tard, il mit un petit moment à analyser la situation. Il était couché sur un lit fort défait, dans les bras d'un ninja à moitié endormi et quasi ronronnant. Comme il était tombé un peu en vrac, il remua pour prendre une meilleure position tout en se bouinant un peu plus contre son amant.

Kurogane sourit sans vraiment rouvrir les yeux. Un petit moment passa puis Yui demanda :

« Kuro-Sama, comment tu as fait ça ?

- Fait quoi ?

- Euh, ben réussi à me prendre cinq fois de suite ?...

- En jouissant quatre fois sans débander ?

- Euh, oui...? »

Kurogane rigola et lui murmura :

« C'est un secret...

- Hmm,... Tu as envie de te faire torturer, mon Kuro ?... roucoula le mage en souriant aussi.

- Hm, tu peux essayer, rigola le ninja avant de l'embrasser. Je plaisantais, ça n'a rien d'un secret. En fait, je suis capable de jouir sans éjaculer. »

Yui mit quelques secondes à enregistrer l'information.

« Ah ouais. Pratique.

- N'est-ce pas.

- C'est un truc propre à ton monde ?

- Non... C'est le fruit d'un long entraînement. En fait, chez moi, on considère qu'il ne faut pas gaspiller ses fluides vitaux pour ne pas perdre d'énergie... Donc, on m'a appris à ce titre à retenir mon sperme quand je jouis. »

Yui fit la moue :

« Ça a dû être un peu bizarre comme leçon...

- Ces choses-là ne sont pas taboues chez moi. »

Yui opina, bailla et se resserra encore un peu contre Kurogane :

« Hmmm... Dodo !

- D'accord. »

Kurogane attrapa la couette, les emballa dedans et ils s'endormirent tranquillement tous deux.

À suivre...

Balkys : Satisfaits les garçons ?

Kurogane : Ah ça fait du bien !

Yui : Ron ron...

Shaolan : Dis donc, Balkys, t'as complétement craqué sur le lemon ?

Balkys : J'avoue... Je me suis bien marrée !...

Yui : Moi, des délires de ce genre ça me va bien !

Kurogane : Et moi donc ! Je savais pas que j'étais si endurant, c'est flatteur !

Setsuna : Je me disais aussi, on est en rating M... D'autres lemons prévus ?

Balkys : Hmmm, sûrement... Eh eh, sois pas forcément pressé toi...

Shaolan : Y en a encore long ?

Balkys : Ben je savais pas trop mais en fait oui,... Je bloquais en peu sur la dernière partie et j'ai eu THE idée là cette semaine, niéhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé...

Mokona : J'aime pas quand elle rit comme ça !

Heero : Non, mais vous inquiétez pas...

Mokona : Pourquoi ?

Duo : C'est Balkys... Elle va vous en faire un peu baver mais ses histoires se terminent bien. Mokona ?

Mokona : Ouiiiiii ?

Duo : Tu arrêtes _tout de suite_ de te balancer à ma tresse !

_Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui... Le suite euh, bientôt... Si si promis !_


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi blabla, ils sont à Clamp et à Hajime Yatate et Yoshiyuki Tomino.

Couples (évolutif) : ShaoxSaku, KuroxYui.

Une seule review et bé... C'était bien la peine de faire un lemon pareil !... Attation je pourrais bouder...

Nushan : Merci de ton petit mot ^^ ! Je ne peux pas ici résumer et présenter ces séries, par contre, je ne peux que te conseiller vivement de regarder Gundam 00 et de lire Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles, qui sont juste des trucs que j'adore !

Bonne lecture à tous !

De Fer et de Sang 06

_Prélude au dernier acte/1_

Ni Kurogane ni Yui n'avaient bougé lorsque Shaolan vint voir ce qu'ils devenaient, quelques heures plus tard.

Le jeune homme pointa le nez dans la chambre et eut un sourire incrédule.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il surprenait ses deux amis en train de dormir ensemble, ni même blottis l'un contre l'autre… Ni même nus d'ailleurs (c'était arrivé dans des pays très chauds). Par contre, les vêtements dispatchés aux quatre coins de la pièce et l'odeur… Virile… Qui flottait dans la pièce n'étaient eux en rien habituels… ?

Il rigola doucement.

Sa présence n'avait bien sûr pas échappé à ses amis et si Yui ne fit que sourire, Kurogane demanda sans ouvrir les yeux :

« Il y a un souci, gamin ?

- Non, non… » répondit le garçon, amusé.

Il croisa les bras. Kurogane haussa un sourcil intrigué et ouvrit les yeux alors qu'il laissait Yui s'échapper de ses bras, le mage se redressait. Il s'assit et sourit à son jeune ami :

« Que voulais-tu, Shaolan ?

- On va bientôt manger, on se demandait ce que vous deveniez. »

Le garçon rigolait toujours. Kurogane se redressa sur ses coudes :

« Pourquoi tu te marres, gamin ?

- Non non, pour rien…

- Si tu as quelque chose à nous dire, vas-y ! »

Shaolan pouvait presque sentir son autre lui se marrer aussi à l'intérieur de lui-même.

« Une seule chose : c'est pas trop tôt ! »

Le regard sceptique que s'échangèrent les deux amants suffit à faire éclater le jeune homme de rire alors même que le nez de Fye pointait à la porte :

« Yui ?… »

L'enfant regarda, intrigué, Shaolan hilare et les deux hommes dans le lit :

« Yui, ça va ?… Pourquoi vous êtes tous nus ? »

Fye grimpa sur le lit :

« Vous aviez trop chaud ? »

Le fou rire de Shaolan redoubla alors que Fye venait se blottir dans les bras de son frère.

« On peut dire ça… répondit doucement ce dernier.

- On va manger, vous venez ?

- Oui, oui… Le temps de nous rincer un coup peut-être… Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Kuro-Sama ?

- Pas une bête idée… On a pas mal sué. » soupira le ninja en s'asseyant.

Il passa ses bras autour de lui et enfouit son visage dans sa nuque.

« J'aime bien ton odeur… »

Yui sourit :

« Roh, pas devant Fye, s'il te plaît…

- Pourquoi… ? »

Shaolan dut s'appuyer au mur pour rester debout. Alors que Kurogane regardait Yui avec une sincère interrogation dans les yeux et Yui Kurogane avec un scepticisme un peu sévère, Marina arriva, Mokona sur l'épaule :

« Vous faites quoi, les garçons ? Notre couscous va refroidir… »

Elle regarda, intriguée, Shaolan qui peinait à reprendre son souffle, Kurogane et Yui, toujours assis dans le lit, à moitié emballés dans la couette et Fye dans les bras de son frère.

À nouveau, la main de l'enfant et celle de son jumeau étaient entremêlées.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Mokona cligna des yeux et bondit sur le lit :

« Ça va ?

- Oui, oui… répondit distraitement Yui. Bon, on se bouge, mon Kuro ? J'ai faim.

- Moi aussi. » soupira le ninja et il écarta la couette pour se lever d'un bond.

Il était mal réveillé et ne réalisa absolument pas qu'il passait nu devant Marina pour aller dans la petite salle de bains attenante. La jeune femme le regarda passer avec intérêt et soupira dès qu'il eut passé la porte :

« Eh bien voilà un fort bel homme. »

Et elle ajouta en regardant Yui qui la fixait, interloqué :

« Profitez-en bien, Yui ! »

Shaolan, qui se calmait à peine, repartit dans un nouveau fou rire. Yui rit aussi et hocha la tête :

« Comptez sur moi ! Allez, Fye, tu descends ? Je vais me doucher.

- Oui ! »

L'enfant sauta au sol. Yui se releva et gagna à son tour la salle de bains, lui en gardant le drap autour de sa taille.

Shaolan se calma enfin et s'essuya les yeux :

« Ah, ça fait du bien ! »

Mokona sauta dans les bras de Fye qui remarqua :

« Il ne fait pourtant pas si chaud que ça, ici… »

Shaolan se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas exploser à nouveau de rire et Marina toussa doucement pour camoufler son propre amusement. Puis, elle se pencha et tendit la main à Fye :

« Tu viens ?

- On ne les attend pas ?

- Ils en ont pour un petit moment, tu sais… » dit-elle gentiment.

Ils regardèrent tous vers la salle de bains en entendant la voix de Yui :

« EH ! Qu'est-ce que ta main fait là, toi !… »

Shaolan et Marina échangèrent un regard amusé.

« …Mais t'es vraiment insatiable, ma parole ! »

Marina reprit donc pour Fye :

« Ils en ont vraiment pour un moment. Ils nous rejoindront à la cuisine, ne crains rien. Tu viens ? »

Bien qu'un peu sceptique, Fye finit par opiner du chef, prendre la main de la jeune femme, serrant Mokona dans son autre bras et ils partirent tranquillement, suivis de Shaolan qui soupira dans le couloir :

« Ça, c'est la meilleure nouvelle de l'année ! »

Marina rigola :

« Il y a longtemps que vous l'attendiez ?

- Bah en fait,… Oui. On se connaît depuis presque cinq ans, tous les quatre, et moi et ma compagne, qui voyageait avec nous à ce moment, on a assez vite remarqué qu'ils devenaient très proches… Mais sans plus. Du coup, on attendait… Je pense que certains de nos amis ont pris des paris. Et là depuis quelques mois, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se tourner autour en se balançant des piques plus ou moins ambiguës, enfin surtout Yui… Alors, on va dire qu'on le sentait venir. »

Mokona agita ses petites pattes, toute excitée :

« Oui !

- De quoi vous parlez ? demanda le petit Fye.

- Du fait que ton frère et Kurogane sont deux fichus aveugles qui ont mis des années à se rendre compte qu'ils étaient amoureux… commença Shaolan en attrapant le garçonnet pour le soulever dans ses bras. Alors que tout le monde l'avait compris autour d'eux ! »

Fye le regarda un instant puis sourit :

« Amoureux comme un papa et une maman ?

- Oui, par exemple…

- Comme toi et Sakura ? »

Shaolan sourit :

« Tu sais ça, toi ?

- Oui.

- Qui te l'a dit ?

- Yui. Quand il m'a parlé de Sakura, il m'a dit qu'elle lui manquait beaucoup, mais sûrement moins qu'à toi parce que vous étiez très amoureux. »

Le sourire de Shaolan se fit plus doux. Il avait presque été jaloux, lors de leur passage à Clow, de la complicité et de l'affection qui unissaient le mage et Sakura, capables d'éclater de rire en échangeant un simple regard ou de finir une phrase commencée et laissée en suspens par l'autre. Presque jaloux, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il partageait la même complicité avec Kurogane. Quand, en combattant un vers des sables géant, non loin de la ville, il avait réalisé qu'ils pouvaient se battre ensemble en étant parfaitement coordonnés, sans se dire le moindre mot.

« Il a raison… Elle nous manque beaucoup.

- Ce n'est pas facile d'être séparé des gens qu'on aime… intervint pensivement Marina. Encore moins ceux dont on est amoureux.

- Vous connaissez ça aussi ? la relança Shaolan.

- Ça fait partie des aléas des guerres, je suppose… »

Fye murmura :

« Le plus dur, c'est d'être enfermé tout seul… »

Alors que Marina le regardait sans comprendre, elle vit avec surprise Mokona se blottir plus fort dans les bras de l'enfant, alors même que Shaolan grimaçait, le serrait plus fort et caressait sa tête en lui disant doucement :

« C'est fini, ça, Fye. N'y pense plus. C'est fini. »

Fye se laissa câliner sans rien dire, l'air triste. Ils arrivèrent au réfectoire. Shaolan posa le petit garçon sur une chaise et s'assit à côté de lui. Mokona sauta sur la table et se fit un devoir de se mettre à faire l'andouille pour dérider Fye et en l'absence de Kurogane, ce fut Lockon et Anew, occupés à roucouler non loin de là, qui furent la cible de ces blagues.

Lockon avait beaucoup d'humour, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer rapidement d'attraper l'importune bestiole. Mais Mokona était bien plus rapide et entraînée par des années de course-poursuite avec Kurogane, l'Irlandais n'avait aucune chance.

Setsuna, Tiera, Sumeragi, Allelujah et Marie arrivèrent pendant ce temps. Ils s'assirent à la table, intrigués de voir Mokona sautiller près de Lockon et de sa compagne, sous l'œil amusé de Shaolan et Marina, alors que les autres enfants chuchotaient entre eux gloussant, mais que le petit Fye, lui, ne se déridait qu'à moitié, perdu dans de trop douloureux souvenirs. Il sursauta quand Mokona lui sauta dans les bras, après qu'elle ait évité la main de Lockon une douzième fois :

« Hiiiii ! Méchant Lockon ! Fye, au secours !… »

L'enfant, un peu perdu, regarda la peluche, puis Shaolan et les autres plus ou moins hilares autour de la table et il sourit enfin.

La tablée mangeait dans une ambiance joyeuse, un peu plus tard, lorsque Yui et Kurogane arrivèrent enfin. Shaolan prenait la recette de Marina avec attention. Il salua ses deux amis d'un vif signe de main :

« Ah ben quand même ! On a failli tout manger !

- Ça serait dommage, j'ai une faim d'ogre… soupira Yui en passant derrière lui pour aller s'asseoir à côté de Fye.

- Ça creuse le tango horizontal… » rigola encore Shaolan.

Cette dernière remarque lui valut une tape ferme sur la tête de la part du grand mage alors que Kurogane soupirait :

« C'est vrai. Je meurs de faim aussi. »

Le grand ninja se pencha pour embrasser la joue du Yui avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Le mage sursauta et s'écria :

« KURO !

- Quoi ?

- Pas devant les enfants !

- Pourquoi ? »

Shaolan tentait comme il pouvait de ne pas éclater de rire tant les têtes de ses deux amis l'amusaient. En effet, si Yui était sincèrement outré, Kurogane n'était pas moins sincèrement surpris et dubitatif.

« Ce type de gestes ne se fait pas devant les enfants chez vous, Yui ? intervint Marina en déposant deux assiettes bien pleines devant eux.

- Pas vraiment, non…

- Chez moi, ça ne pose pas trop de problèmes… dit Kurogane. Enfin, pas n'importe où non plus, mais entre amis, non…

- Vous aimez les épices ? demanda encore Marina en déposant de plat de sauce près d'eux.

- Oui, répondit Yui.

- Non, répondit Kurogane.

- Ça m'en fera plus, tant mieux.

- Cette sauce-là est très piquante, faites attention.

- Merci. »

Se rappelant brusquement que Yui ne connaissait pas la plupart des membres de Celestial Being, Shaolan se fit un devoir de lui présenter Anew, Allelujah, Sumeragi, Tiera et de lui rappeler les noms de Setsuna et Lockon. Yui salua poliment tout le monde.

« Enchanté de vous connaître ou de vous revoir. Je m'appelle Yui. »

Les conversations continuèrent tranquillement, joyeusement. Fye finit le repas sur les genoux et dans les bras de son frère, pendant que Shaolan aidait Lockon à servir les cafés ou les thés à qui en voulait.

Yui câlinait doucement son frère, fredonnant une vieille berceuse. Ses yeux entrouverts regardaient tour à tour les uns et les autres au fil des conversations, s'arrêtant parfois plus longuement sur Anew, Tiera et Setsuna.

« Yui ?… l'appela doucement Kurogane.

- Oui ? répondit sur le même ton le mage.

- M'autoriserais-tu à passer un bras autour de tes épaules ? »

Yui resta interloqué alors que Shaolan éclatait de rire. Kurogane reprit avec un sourire en coin :

« Je te demande avant… Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre un éclair ou une boule de feu. »

Yui le regarda, puis rigola et se pencha vers lui :

« Tu es bête…

- Moi ?… Si peu. » murmura le ninja en passant son bras de fer autour des épaules du mage.

La politique du grand ninja de demander systématiquement à Yui l'autorisation de le toucher porta très vite ses fruits : moins de 48 heures plus tard, le mage en eut marre et Kurogane se vit donc officiellement autorisé à lui faire des papouilles « dans la limite de la décence ».

Le voyage se passait sans soucis. Le Ptoleméus empruntait une route plus longue, mais normalement sûre, les Gundams étaient réparés, Yui avait retrouvé la forme, Shaolan aussi, et si le petit Fye dormait encore beaucoup, il semblait appréhender sa deuxième vie nettement plus positivement que la première.

Yui avait entrepris de lui raconter la sienne, en édulcorant pas mal de passage eu égard à son jeune âge, mais sans lui mentir. Kurogane, Shaolan et Mokona se tinrent respectueusement à distance des jumeaux pendant le récit de la vie de Yui à Seles, attention qui toucha beaucoup le mage. Ils se permirent par contre de venir se poser près d'eux par moments pendant qu'il racontait leur voyage.

L'après-midi était paisible et dans la salle laissée à Marina et aux enfants, Shaolan s'était vu sommé de faire une démonstration de ses talents d'acrobates, après qu'en racontant leur séjour à Shura, il ait avoué avoir failli faire partie d'un cirque. Assis là, Yui et Fye, le second comme -presque- toujours dans les bras du premier, assis entre ses jambes, regardaient ça avec intérêt.

Shaolan était plutôt doué pour marcher sur les mains et faire des sauts périlleux ou des roulades. Il n'avait pas perdu la main -si l'on peut dire.

Le jeune homme, à bout de souffle, finit par aller s'écrouler près de son ami qui applaudit en rigolant, ce que Fye fit plus vivement, les yeux brillants.

« Tu es très fort, Shaolan !

- ...'Erci… fut tout ce que réussit à articuler le garçon.

- Tu m'apprendras ?

- … Si tu es sage… »

Yui rigola encore :

« Va falloir organiser un emploi du temps.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Fye en levant le nez vers lui.

- Parce qu'entre ça, Kuro-Sama qui doit apprendre le sabre, moi la magie, et Marina la cuisine… Shaolan ne devait pas déjà t'apprendre le corps à corps, d'ailleurs ?

- … Si… approuva le jeune homme qui reprenait son souffle, vautré près d'eux.

- Ben on a le temps,... Non ? »

Fye avait demandé ça avec de grands yeux interrogatifs et Yui sourit et le serra dans ses bras :

« Oui, on a tout le temps… »

Shaolan les regarda et sourit :

« Je serais quand même curieux de savoir ton âge, Yui…

- Et moi donc. »

Kurogane arriva sur ces entrefaites avec les bras pleins de paquets de gâteaux et Mokona sur la tête.

« C'est l'heure du goûter ! » annonça la peluche.

Elle vit Shaolan toujours affalé et bondit vers lui :

« Ça ne va pas, Shaolan ?

- J'ai plus l'habitude de faire des pirouettes pendant 20 minutes…

- Va falloir qu'on reprenne entraînement ! déclara Kurogane en leur apportant deux paquets.

- Ouais, je rouille ! approuva Shaolan.

- Et après, il s'est passé quoi à Shura ? demanda Fye en prenant le gâteau que lui tendait Yui.

-Eh bien, il y a encore eu un tremblement de terre, le ciel s'est déchiré et là, on s'est vu aspirer en haut et on a compris qu'on changeait déjà de monde…

- Déjà ?

- Oui… Donc, on s'est retrouvé sans nos affaires, juste le sabre de Kuro-Sama et les vêtements qu'on nous avait donnés, dans un espèce de pays désertique en pleine nuit très froide, toujours sans les petits et Mokona et cette fois, cerise sur le gâteau, on ne se comprenait plus !…

- Houlàlà… Et vous avez fait quoi ?

- Pour commencer, un feu, répondit Kurogane en s'asseyant près d'eux.

- Feu qui a attiré une troupe de soldats qui passaient par là…

- Troupe de soldats à qui on a cassé quelques dents avant qu'ils acceptent de discuter.

- Et c'est là qu'on s'est aperçu que Kuro-Sama arrivait à peu près à s'en faire comprendre… Donc, il a pu leur expliquer qu'on était des voyageurs perdus et on s'est fait enrôler comme mercenaires. On avait que ça à faire, comme ça on voyageait beaucoup et on espérait retrouver les petits… En vain, pendant presque six mois, raconta Yui.

- Pays très sympathique, cela dit, intervint Kurogane entre deux gâteaux.

- C'est vrai, reconnut Yui. Les gens étaient très gentils et accueillants, la nourriture très bonne, et le roi, quand on l'a rencontré, un homme exceptionnel. »

Kurogane eut un sourire. Un matin, il avait trouvé, en rejoignant son roi qui déjeunait, son ami blond attablé avec lui. Les deux n'étaient visiblement pas très en forme et Kurogane avait eu beaucoup de mal à contenir ses sourires en faisant à Yasha son rapport sur les gardes de la nuit.

« Tu l'aimais bien aussi, avoues, Kuro-Sama ?

- C'était un bon roi, un guerrier hors du commun et effectivement un homme très agréable. On s'est payé de sacrées cuites… »

Yui éclata de rire. Fye demanda :

« Mais comment vous avez retrouvé Shaolan, Sakura et Mokona, alors ?

- Ben, on commençait à plus trop y croire, répondit Kurogane. Jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve Shaolan sur un champ de bataille… »

Yui s'était repris, mais ce fut Shaolan qui continua :

« Et que Kurogane décide de tester où j'en étais au sabre… »

Kurogane sourit et passa son bras autour des épaules de Yui.

« Oh, juste un petit entraînement supplémentaire… »

L'après-midi s'acheva tranquillement et la soirée commença elle aussi tranquillement. Après le repas, et alors que Marina était partie coucher ses six petits, Shaolan, Yui, Fye (sur les genoux du précédent), Kurogane, Lockon, Setsuna, Allelujah et Marie traînaient à table en compagnie de Ian, l'ingénieur en chef. Sumeragi, Saji, Anew et Tiera étaient au pilotage.

Ian, Setsuna et Lockon parlaient mécanique, Allelujah, Marie, Kurogane et Shaolan techniques de combat. Yui berçait doucement son frère qui s'endormait dans ses bras, comme à leur habitude après le dîner.

Le mage s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à se lever doucement pour aller coucher Fye lorsque ce dernier rouvrit les yeux et murmura, vague :

« Yui…

- Oui, Fye, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda tendrement Yui.

- … Il y a quelqu'un qui vient… »

Yui fronça un sourcil, puis deux lorsque Fye ajouta :

« … Il n'est pas tout seul… Il vient chercher sa sœur… »

Yui donna un petit coup de coude à Kurogane qui était à sa droite. Le ninja tourna un œil vers eux et entendit :

« … Il ne faut pas qu'il l'emmène… S'il l'emmène, elle va mourir… »

Fye referma les yeux et se bouina contre Yui qui échangea un regard grave avec Kurogane et Shaolan, qui avait lui aussi suivi la fin de la phrase.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? murmura le jeune homme.

- Là comme ça, aucune idée… répondit Yui.

- Ton frère lit l'avenir ? demanda Kurogane.

- C'est arrivé qu'il ait des espèces de flashs sur certaines choses… » se souvint Yui, pensif et inquiet.

Fye s'était endormi et Yui soupira en le serrant plus fort, sourcils froncés :

« … Il avait… Il avait vu la mort de notre mère… »

Kurogane passa son bras métallique autour de ses épaules et le serra contre lui, caressant ses cheveux :

« C'est fini, ça, Yui. »

Yui sourit et leva le nez vers lui :

« Tu es gentil, Kuro-Sama… Ça va, ne t'en fais pas. Je me demande juste ce qu'il voulait dire. »

L'alarme les fit tous sursauter et Fye se réveilla en poussant un petit cri alors que Yui le serrait plus fort par réflexe.

« Flotte ennemie !… Tous à vos postes de combat !… » cria la voix de la tacticienne dans les haut-parleurs.

Kurogane et Shaolan regardèrent les membres de Celestial Being se lever d'un bond et sortir du réfectoire. Yui échangea un regard inquiet avec ses amis. Mokona se rapprocha d'eux :

« Je croyais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas nous retrouver sur ce chemin ?

- Il y a un truc bizarre ici… murmura Yui.

- Quoi ? lui demanda Shaolan, sourcils froncés.

- Je sais pas… Des âmes fausses… Mais la magie mentale, c'est pas mon fort, vous le savez… Tu ne sens rien, toi, Mokona ?

- Je ne sais pas… répondit la peluche, l'air triste et les oreilles en berne. Il y a trop de machines ici, je sens mal les émotions des gens… »

La petite mine de leur mascotte les filles échangea un regard, puis la grande main du ninja vint tapoter la tête blanche :

« C'est pas grave, la peluche, t'en fais pas. »

Fye s'était rendormi.

« Pas stressé ton frangin… remarqua Shaolan.

- Il était fatigué… soupira Yui. Il n'a pas voulu faire la sieste cet après-midi…

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda encore Shaolan.

- Rien, déclara Kurogane en se levant. On ne peut pas se battre dans ce ciel, ils nous l'ont dit, il n'y a pas d'air, si haut… On ne sait piloter ni ce vaisseau, ni leurs robots, on ne ferait que les gêner. Il sera temps d'intervenir si le vaisseau est envahi… Ou après le combat, s'il y a des blessés à soigner ou besoin d'aide ailleurs. »

Yui se leva également, son frère dans les bras :

« Tu as raison, mon Kuro… Je vais aller coucher Fye.

- D'accord. Moi, je vais rejoindre Marina et les enfants, décida Shaolan.

- Ouais, opina Kurogane, moi aussi, et j'aimerais autant que vous restiez avec nous, Yui… Temps que l'alerte n'est pas passée, il faut mieux qu'on ne se disperse pas dans le vaisseau. »

Yui le regarda alors que Shaolan se levait à son tour et que Mokona sautait dans la main que lui tendait Kurogane.

« Tu as encore raison, mon Kuro… »

Les trois hommes, l'enfant endormi et la peluche rejoignirent la chambre des enfants. Ceux-ci, eu égard aux circonstances, ne dormaient bien sûr pas, et Marina était assise avec eux au fond, sur le sol.

« Tout le monde va bien ici ? demanda Shaolan en s'approchant.

- Oui, oui… » répondit Marina.

Elle souriait doucement, tout à fait calme, les enfants blottis les uns contre les autres autour d'elle.

« Vous venez nous tenir compagnie ? continua-t-elle.

- Si vous voulez bien de nous ? répondit Yui en souriant doucement, berçant machinalement son frère dans ses bras.

- Volontiers. »

* * *

><p>Fye rouvrit les yeux sur un ciel étoilé qui aurait pu être superbe s'il n'avait pas été un champ de bataille.<p>

De grands vaisseaux de fer et des robots gigantesques se battaient tout autour de lui.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils, puis réalisa qu'il n'était présent que sous la forme d'un corps blanc qui lui semblait quasi translucide et scintillait doucement.

_Je vois…_ pensa-t-il._ Pourquoi mon âme s'est-elle projetée ici ?…_

Il regarda à droite et à gauche.

_Est-ce que quelqu'un m'a appelé ?… La magie n'existe pas dans ce monde… Qui aurait pu m'appeler ? Et pourquoi ?_

Il lui sembla soudain, au milieu de cette bataille si curieusement silencieuse dans l'espace vide, entendre des voix.

Fye ferma les yeux et se concentra. Il fronça les sourcils. Les sentiments étaient divers, mais toujours très violents. Colère, haine, peur, désespoir… Et au milieu de tout ça…

Au milieu de tout ça, il y avait une âme qui pleurait.

Fye rouvrit les yeux, sourcils toujours français, un air étrangement grave sur son visage enfantin.

Il repéra un robot immobile, en plein coeur du combat. Il en émanait une rage et une haine incroyable, mais il n'était pas dupe de cette façade. Derrière elle, cette âme pleurait.

Il s'approcha.

Sans doute était-ce la violence des sentiments de ce combat qui l'avait attiré ici… Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à cette guerre… Il n'en avait pas plus à faire. La seule chose qui lui importait désormais était la sécurité et le bien-être de son frère… Mais bon, puisqu'il était là, pouvait-il au moins aller voir la personne qui pleurait ?

Il regarda, sombre, le robot immobile.

Soudain, le champ de bataille et le ciel disparurent et Fye se retrouva dans un espace noir où il n'y avait rien à part, devant lui, le corps recroquevillé sur lui-même d'une jeune femme blonde.

Elle pleurait. Fye la regarda, finalement plus intrigué qu'autre chose :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? » demanda-t-il.

* * *

><p>Yui, assis à côté de Marina, berçait toujours Fye endormi dans ses bras. Kurogane était assis vers eux, Mokona sur les genoux et Shaolan avait improvisé avec Mina qui les avait rejoints d'une bataille avec les enfants, avec trois jeux de cartes retrouvés par là.<p>

Kurogane caressait la peluche qui s'endormait elle aussi.

« Je me demande où ils en sont… pensa tout haut le ninja.

- Nous n'avons pas senti de secousses, répondit Marina. Jusqu'ici, le vaisseau n'a pas été touché…

- Vous n'avez pas l'air inquiète ? remarqua encore Kurogane.

- J'ai confiance en Celestial Being. »

Mina opina du chef en posant un as :

« Ouais !… On est plutôt entre de bonnes mains ! »

Les quelques petits soubresauts qu'ils ressentirent étaient minimes et un peu plus tard, la voix de Sumeragi annonça avec un soulagement certain :

« À tous, nous avons quitté la zone de combat. Nous restons en alerte, mais ça devrait aller. Merci à ceux qui le peuvent d'aller aider au retour des pilotes. »

* * *

><p>Fye regarda les vaisseaux et les armures ennemis disparaître dans le ciel étoilé, emmenant avec eux cette jeune femme en larmes avec laquelle il avait réussi à parler un moment, enfin plutôt qu'il avait écouté sangloter en gémissant des propos peu cohérents pour lui.<p>

Il regarda ensuite les Gundams revenir vers le Ptomeméus, ramenant celui qu'ils avaient fait prisonnier.

Celui qui venait chercher sa soeur.

* * *

><p>Assis au bord du lit, Yui regardait avec tendresse son frère profondément endormi. Il remonta la couverture sur lui et caressa doucement ses cheveux. Debout près d'eux, Kurogane regardait la scène avec un sourire. Dans ses mains, Mokona dormait. Il se pencha pour la poser près de Fye. Aussitôt, la peluche se bouina contre le petit garçon et ce dernier la serra dans ses bras.<p>

« Viens, Yui, laissons-les se reposer… » murmura le ninja.

Le mage opina du chef et se leva. Lui et Kurogane se regardèrent un instant, puis s'enlacèrent en silence. Ils s'étreignirent.

« Comment tu te sens ?

- Plutôt bien. »

Ils échangèrent un baiser, puis Kurogane reprit doucement :

« Bien, allons voir s'ils ont besoin de nous.

- Oui. »

Ils partirent tranquillement, mais rapidement, main dans la main.

« On va au poste de pilotage ? proposa Yui. Ils sauront nous dispatcher s'il y a besoin ?

- Bonne idée. »

Ils se dépêchèrent et soudain, Yui fronça les sourcils, mais n'eut pas le temps de rien faire que Kurogane l'attrapait pour le tirer avec lui dans un renfoncement. Le mage se retrouva serré contre lui, bâillonné par sa main de fer. Ce que lui avait senti, le ninja l'avait entendu.

Yui sursauta en entendant un coup de feu, pas Kurogane. Le blond leva un oeil alarmé vers son ami, lui avait froncé les sourcils avec gravité.

« Toi, tu viens avec moi… » dit la voix d'Anew.

Mais cette voix sonnait curieusement faux, comme désincarnée.

« Anew, balbutia Saji d'une voix peu sûre, ne faites pas ça ! Pensez à Lockon… !

- Je me moque complètement de ce pitoyable humain. Avance. »

Kurogane et Yui ne bougèrent pas, attendant. Ils entendirent une porte se fermer et Anew répétait de cette voix étrange :

« Avance. Par là. »

Ils les entendirent ensuite s'éloigner. Dès que Kurogane le lâcha, Yui se précipita pour ouvrir la porte.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ! s'écria Kurogane en le suivant, sur ses gardes.

- Il y a un souci avec Anew… Je l'ai toujours trouvée bizarre, dit le mage en entrant courant dans la pièce.

- Comment ça, bizarre ? » Le relança Kurogane en le suivant à reculons pour ne pas tourner le dos à la porte.

- Je ne sais pas trop… J'avais l'impression d'une âme en sommeil… »

Il découvrit Tiera inconscient au sol et près de lui, Sumeragi, au sol aussi, se tenait le ventre d'une main ensanglantée.

« Et merde. »

A suivre...

_Désolée... Les chapitres de transition de ce type sont toujours assez fastidieux à écrire et pas des plus intéressants à lire, mais ils sont nécessaires pour la suite de l'histoire :p !_

Yui : Oh, au moins ça repose...Dis donc tu finis sur un beau suspens là...

Balkys : Oui c'est mon petit côté sadique, parce que j'ai eu qu'une review... _(ceci n'est pas vrai du tout)_

Kurogane : Ne me dis pas que ça va être à nous de rattraper le coup là ?

Balkys : Si, si...

Kurogane : Mais euh, ils font comment sans nous dans Gundam 00 ?

Balkys : Ben ça se passe pas très bien...

Kurogane : Toujours les mêmes qui bossent...!

Balkys : Allez si t'es sage t'auras un autre lemon avec Yui à la fin !...

Kurogane : Hm. Mouais. Vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Balkys : Brave petit.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi blabla, ils sont à Clamp et à Hajime Yatate et Yoshiyuki Tomino.

Couples (évolutif) : ShaoxSaku, KuroxYui., LockonxAnew.

Merci à Ayahne pour sa review !

Dans ce chapitre, un invité surprise de marque !

Bonne lecture à tous !

De Fer et de Sang 07

_Prélude au dernier acte/2_

Saji avançait les mains en l'air, sans rien comprendre à ce qui se passait. Ils soufflaient un peu, lui, Tiera, Sumeragi et Anew, soulagés que la bataille soit achevée sans plus de dommages, lorsqu'Anew s'était littéralement transformée. Ses yeux avaient changé de couleur, brillant étrangement. Aucun de trois n'avait compris ce qui arrivait lorsqu'elle avait sorti son arme pour leur ordonner de changer d'itinéraire et lorsque Sumeragi et Tiera avaient tenté de la maîtriser, elle avait sans la moindre émotion tiré sur la première et assommé le second, avant d'emmener Saji en otage. Ils prenaient visiblement la direction des hangars…

Le jeune homme était trop atterré pour avoir peur. La situation était juste irréelle… Anew, cette adorable jeune femme, si aimable et si serviable, une Innovator ?… Soudain si froide, comme privée de son âme ?… Elle avec qui il avait partagé des nuits à veiller les blessés, des jours à réparer les Gundams ?

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?…

Ils arrivèrent aux entrepôts. Saji vit là un garçon qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à la jeune femme, à côté d'une navette. Le jeune ingénieur resta stupéfait.

« Te voilà Anew… dit l'inconnu. Tu en as mis, un temps…

- Désolée, Revive... Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as manqué…

- Dépêchons-nous, répliqua-t-il, il faut partir avec l'appareil… »

La voix aussi résolue que froide de Shaolan l'interrompit :

« Vous avez le droit d'essayer. »

Ils sursautèrent pour découvrir le jeune homme qui les contemplait, sévère, son épée à la main.

Revive resta bête une seconde de trop, celle qu'il fallut à Setsuna pour bondir de derrière la navette et saisir le bras de Saji pour l'entraîner loin de l'arme d'Anew. Le jeune Gundam Meister resta, son propre revolver braqué sur elle, fermement planté sur ses jambes entre elle et Saji.

Anew sourit et braqua le sien sur lui.

« Vous avez tort d'essayer de nous arrêter… ricana finalement Revive.

- Vous avez tort de nous en croire incapables. » répondit Shaolan, lui sans un sourire.

L'Innovator ricana encore.

« Comme si de pauvres humains pouvaient… »

L'épée de Shaolan s'enflamma :

« Tu vas voir ce qu'il peut, le pauvre humain. »

Il bondit sur Revive qui grimaça, leva son arme et tira. En vain. La panique ne fait pas des tireurs très précis.

Il ne put que sauter sur le côté pour éviter la lame enflammée.

Setsuna reprit calmement :

« Anew, reprends tes esprits. Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça.

- Je suis une Innovator. Je dois… » commença-t-elle.

Elle fut interrompue par la voix de Lockon, derrière elle :

« Tu dois quoi ? Me laisser tomber ? »

Elle se pétrifia. Setsuna soupira :

« T'en as mis, un temps !

- Oh, ça va ! pesta l'irlandais. Bloquer manuellement toutes les issues, c'est pas si évident !… Tu sais combien il y a de portes dans cet entrepôt ?

- Douze.

- Oh ?… Ah, ben j'en ai oublié une, alors…

- Crétin. »

Anew se retourna lentement vers Lockon, visiblement en proie à un furieux débat intérieur.

« Lyle… »

Lockon la regarda avec froideur, droit dans les yeux :

« C'était du baratin, tout ça ? Tout ce que tu m'as dit ?

- NON ! »

Anew avait crié ça avant même de le penser. Un instant, son regard redevint normal… Avant de devenir plus brillant encore. Un sourire cruel se fit alors sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle braquait son revolver sur Lockon en disant d'une voix qui n'était définitivement pas la sienne :

« Pauvre imbécile… »

Lockon ne bougea pas et Setsuna allait abattre la jeune femme lorsque la voix de Yui cria de derrière lui, faisant sursauter tout le monde :

« Alors là, MÊME PAS DANS TES RÊVES ! »

La suite fut très rapide.

Revive voulut profiter de la confusion pour tirer, mais Shaolan eut le réflexe de lancer une gerbe de feux sur lui avec sa lame, à la seconde même où Anew se figeait, les yeux exorbités. Revive jura en esquivant de peu l'attaque et s'enfuit. Shaolan recula vers les autres, renonçant à le poursuivre pour l'instant. Yui et Kurogane arrivaient en courant. Si le ninja était sur ses gardes, son sabre à la main, Yui lui était visiblement concentré uniquement sur Anew et la regardait avec sévérité que ses amis lui avaient rarement vue.

« Dégage de là. » cracha-t-il entre ses dents en s'arrêtant à un mètre d'elle.

Le corps d'Anew fut brutalement secoué de violents tremblements. Saji et Setsuna échangèrent un regard incrédule alors que celui de Lockon allait de Yui à Anew puis d'Anew à Yui. Il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qui se passait…

Le regard de Yui se durcit encore :

« T'as vraiment envie que je me mette en colère, toi… »

Les tremblements d'Anew devinrent des convulsions.

« J'ai dit : dégage de là ! »

Anew s'écroula et Lockon, ne comprenant que que c'était Yui qui la mettait dans cet État, voulut se jeter sur lui. Il ne le put pas. Il fut intercepté par un ninja aux aguets qui le saisit à bras-le-corps après avoir laissé tomber son sabre. Yui semblait peiner un peu, mais il restait concentré sur Anew qui poussa un cri de douleur alors que le mage continuait :

« Lâche cette âme. »

Lockon se débattait plus que vivement et Kurogane finit par lui faire un croche-patte pour le faire tomber et s'assit littéralement sur lui pour le tenir.

« Laisse-moi ! cria l'Irlandais.

- Calme-toi. » lui répondit calmement le ninja.

Lockon essayait de le repousser et ne parvint qu'à se faire totalement immobilisé.

« Du calme. » répéta Kurogane.

Yui serra les dents. Shaolan le vit. Il soupira et dit à Setsuna :

« Couvre-nous, il faut que je l'aide. »

Setsuna n'y comprenait rien, mais il décida de lui faire confiance.

« D'accord. »

Shaolan hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Il replia sa main devant son visage, index et majeur dressés, et se concentra pour se connecter à Yui. Comme lui-même ne comprenait pas tout non plus, la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de lui donner de sa propre énergie spirituelle pour le soutenir.

Un sourire passa sur les lèvres de Yui lorsqu'il sentit l'âme de Shaolan se lier à la sienne et son énergie le rebooster.

_Ah tu t'accroches, connard, _pensa-t-il._ Je vais te faire décamper pour de bon !_

Il concentra une ultime pression sur son adversaire invisible en criant :

« Lâche-la ou je te grillerai la tête où que tu sois dans ce monde ! »

Anew hurla avant de s'évanouir. Il y eut un silence, puis Yui soupira. Shaolan rouvrit les yeux et le regarda, rompant le lien.

Le bruit d'un coup de feu à quelques mètres de là les fit tous sursauter. Kurogane se releva, libérant Lockon qui se précipita et prit sa compagne inconsciente dans ses bras. Setsuna et Shaolan avaient filé du côté du coup de feu, sur leurs gardes. Saji les regardait tous, choqué. Kurogane s'approcha de Yui :

« Ça va ?

- Ça ira, oui… » répondit le mage avec lassitude.

Lockon le regarda et cria, furieux :

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? ! »

Yui passa sa main dans ses cheveux, sincèrement navré :

« À elle, sûrement très mal et j'en suis désolé… Mais il n'y avait que la douleur qui pouvait faire lâcher prise à celui qui la tenait…

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! râla encore Lockon.

- Yui ? » appela la petite voix de Fye.

Alors que Setsuna et Shaolan revenaient, l'air sombre l'un comme l'autre, le petit Fye arriva d'on ne sait où, courant à moitié, vers son frère :

« Tu vas bien, Yui ? »

Yui sourit et s'accroupit :

« Ben qu'est-ce que tu fais là, toi ?

- Tu vas bien, Yui ? insista Fye en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas. »

Lockon jetait des regards assassins au grand mage de Seles. Ce dernier ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais ça n'échappa pas à son frère. Fye fut cependant interpellé par Kurogane et leva le nez vers lui.

« Qu'as-tu fait de Mokona ?

- Elle dormait, je l'ai laissé dans le lit…

- Bon, dit très sérieusement Setsuna. Cet Innovator ne nous posera plus de problème…

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demanda Kurogane.

-Apparemment, il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête… » répondit Shaolan, toujours sombre.

Saji sursauta alors que Kurogane grimaçait.

« Il n'a sans doute pas voulu qu'on le capture à nouveau… grogna Lockon en se relevant, le corps évanoui d'Anew dans les bras.

- C'est une possibilité… soupira Yui en se redressant également.

- Tu en vois une autre ? le relança Saji d'une voix peu sûre.

Fye ne quittait plus son frère des yeux, très sérieux. Yui haussa les épaules.

« Que la personne qui contrôlait Anew l'ait contrôlé aussi et décidé, elle, qu'il ne devait pas être refait prisonnier… »

Alors que Kurogane fronçait les sourcils et que Shaolan hochait la tête avec gravité, les autres échangèrent un regard stupéfait. Shaolan reprit très sérieusement :

« Tu penses qu'elle était assez puissante pour ça ?

- Je pense que quelqu'un qui a réussi à résister si longtemps à mes attaques est loin d'être faible.

- Auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit calmement Setsuna.

- Pas de soucis… commença Yui avant que la voix d'Allelujah ne les fasse tous sursauter une nouvelle fois :

- Eh ! »

Il arrivait en courant.

« Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? »

Un peu plus tard, ils se réunissaient tous dans la salle de briefing. Marie les rejoignit pendant qu'ils s'installaient et les informa que Ian et elle avaient pu stopper l'hémorragie de Sumeragi, son état était stabilisé. De la même façon, Ian conduisait et avait repris la bonne direction.

« Tiera en sera quitte pour une bonne bosse, mais il va bien… » conclut-elle.

Lockon s'était assis au sol dans un coin, Anew toujours dans les bras et sans cesser de regarder Yui avec colère. Ce dernier était épuisé et s'installa dans les bras de Kurogane, assis sur le rebord de la grande baie vitrée de la pièce. Fye vint se caler dans les bras de son frère. Mokona, qui les avait rejoints, inquiète de se réveiller seule, dans les mains, Shaolan se posa près d'eux, Setsuna à sa droite, Saji encore un peu choqué, pas très loin de Setsuna. Marie et Allelujah s'assirent sur une banquette non loin de Lockon. Shaolan eut un sourire en regardant ce dernier tenant fermement sa douce et se pencha vers Kurogane :

« On dirait toi à Tokyo…

- Hm ? le relança ce dernier avec un sourire intrigué.

- Quand tu tenais Yui, quand il a perdu son œil.

- Ah, oui, se rappela Kurogane dont le sourire s'élargit.

- Bon, commença Setsuna, sérieux et très calme. Reprenons les choses dans l'ordre et arrêtez-moi si je me trompe. Nous avions renfermé cet Innovator dans une cellule dont il a réussi à s'évader pour filer aux entrepôts. Pendant ce temps, Anew a donc attaqué Sumeragi et Tiera avant de partir le rejoindre avec Saji en otage… Nous, nous étions à la recherche de l'Innovator de notre côté, en deux groupes… Allelujah, Marie et Ian d'un côté et moi, Lockon et Shaolan côté entrepôts, où donc, Shaolan et moi, nous les avons interpellés dès qu'on les a vus pendant que Lockon verrouillait presque toutes les issues... Jusqu'ici, c'est ça ? »

Tout le monde hocha la tête en silence. Setsuna continua :

« Anew n'était clairement pas dans son état normal ou moins celui qu'on lui connaissait. Je suis persuadé que sans ton intervention, Yui, elle aurait vraiment abattu Lockon.

- Comment peux-tu penser ça ! ragea l'Irlandais. Jamais Anew ne me ferait ça !

- Maintenant, enchaîna sans s'émouvoir le jeune kurde, est-ce que Yui peut nous expliquer ce qui est arrivé ? »

Setsuna regarda le grand mage de Seles :

« Tu n'as pas touché Anew, mais c'est bien toi qui l'as arrêtée, et tu disais à quelqu'un de partir.

- Oui, oui. » confirma Yui.

Il réfléchit un instant, fit la moue et reprit, puisque tous le regardaient désormais :

« Lockon a raison, Anew ne lui ferait jamais ça.

- Elle a pourtant bien braqué une arme sur lui, remarqua Saji.

- Ce n'était pas elle qui contrôlait son corps à ce moment-là. Je suis désolé, soupira Yui. Je suis vraiment une quiche en magie mentale, je sais m'en protéger, mais en dehors de ça, je ne connais que la théorie…

- Selon toi, elle était quoi, le relança Shaolan, possédée par quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Ça, c'est sûr. Et quelqu'un de puissant…

- Comment as-tu deviné ça si tu es si mauvais en magie mentale, comme tu dis ? intervint Marie.

- Pas besoin de magie mentale pour lire un changement dans une aura ou dans son cas, la présence d'une autre âme dans son corps. Après, il existe des sorts pour rompre ce type de liens, mais je ne les connais pas. Donc la seule chose que j'ai pu faire, c'est faire suffisamment mal au corps d'Anew pour que la douleur lui fasse chasser prise... »

Il était vraiment navré et ajouta :

« Je suis désolé. Je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre… »

Il y eut un silence. Devant la mine triste de Yui, Shaolan grimaça, Kurogane l'enlaça et Fye se blottit plus fort dans ses bras. Mokona couina et demanda :

« Si cette personne revient, ça va recommencer ?…

- Ça risque.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait faire pour éviter ça ? » demanda Setsuna en croisant les bras, très sérieux.

Tous se regardèrent. Ses amis étaient sceptiques et les autres, surpris. Après un silence, Shaolan lui sourit :

« Tu arrives à le croire, vraiment ?

- Je n'ai aucune explication rationnelle à ce qui est arrivé et les trucs irrationnels avec vous, ça commence à devenir habituel. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Kurogane, Yui et Shaolan rigolèrent doucement. Puis Saji reprit en haussant les épaules :

« C'est vrai que c'est la seule explication… Mais vous aviez dit que la magie n'existait pas dans notre monde ?

- Ben, c'est ce que je pensais, oui, répondit Yui.

- Les Innovators ne sont pas vraiment humains. Qu'ils aient des espèces de pouvoirs n'aurait rien d'étonnant… nota pensivement Setsuna. Et je n'en vois qu'un qui puisse contrôler les autres, c'est leur leader. Ribbons Almark.

- Celui que vous aviez rencontré avec Tiera à ce bal, là ? » se rappela Allelujah.

Setsuna opina du chef. Il y eut encore un silence, puis Yui reprit :

« Quoi qu'il en soit, il est puissant. Et je ne pourrais pas le repousser comme ça souvent…

- Est-ce qu'il est une autre solution ? répéta Setsuna.

- Il devrait être possible de couper le lien qu'Anew a avec lui, répondit Yui, déjà pour la libérer de son emprise. Pour ce qui est de l'en protéger… Je suppose que oui, c'est possible aussi, après, ce n'est pas de mon ressort. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis Shaolan regarda Kurogane et Yui :

« On pense la même chose ?

- Oui, répondit Yui.

- S'il y a une personne qui peut nous aider, c'est lui. » approuva Kurogane.

Shaolan hocha la tête et regarda Lockon :

« Es-tu prêt à payer le prix pour libérer Anew du lien qui la soumet à ce Ribbons ?

- Payer quoi ? grogna l'Irlandais, suspicieux.

- Ça, je n'en sais rien. Ce n'est pas moi qui décide. Je connais quelqu'un qui exauce les vœux. Si on en paye le prix. Le reste, c'est ta décision. »

L'Irlandais serra Anew plus fort.

« Je ne veux pas… La laisser comme ça… »

Shaolan hocha la tête.

« Mokona, est-ce que tu peux appeler la Boutique, s'il te plaît ?

- Voui ! »

La pierre frontale de Mokona scintilla et une lumière projeta un cercle sur le mur blanc

les membres de Celestial Being échangèrent un regard toujours aussi sceptique. Saji était lui plutôt curieux et Shaolan, pour sa part, souriait comme rarement. Dans sa main, Mokona avait aussi l'air ravi. Kurogane lui-même se permettait un sourire en coin et Yui répondit au regard interrogatif de Fye :

« C'est un ami très cher. »

De qui parle-t-il ? pensa Setsuna jusqu'à ce que l'image sur le mur ne s'éclaircisse.

Ils entendirent tout d'abord un doux fredonnement, une voix jeune, masculine, incroyablement douce, puis apparut sur le mur la silhouette fine d'un jeune homme brun qui leur tournait le dos. Visiblement, il sortait d'un bain et essuyait son corps nu en chantonnant.

Il se tourna alors vers eux, surpris d'abord, puis sourit.

Absolument toutes les personnes de l'assemblée furent subjuguées. Ce garçon dégageait une sensualité presque inhumaine et était d'une beauté irréelle. Seul le petit Fye, dû à son jeune âge, ne pensa pas autre chose qu'« il est très beau. »

Ses yeux, doré et bleu, étaient incroyablement doux et son sourire pareillement chaleureux lorsqu'il dit :

« Mon autre moi et ses chers compagnons… Ça faisait un bail, Shaolan. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bonjour, Watanuki. Ça va, merci, et toi ?

- Très bien, très bien… Bonjour, Mokona, Kurogane, Fye… Ah, tiens ? remarqua Watanuki. Un petit Fye miniature ?… On dirait que le rêve prémonitoire de Sakura est encore tombé juste. »

Le petit garçon fronça un sourcil et se resserra dans les bras de Yui qui salua joyeusement :

« Mes sincères respects au puissant Sorcier des Dimensions ! »

Kurogane se contenta d'un hochement de tête.

« Tu as vu Sakura ? » demanda vivement Shaolan.

Watanuki posa sa serviette et enfila un somptueux peignoir de soie, noir brodé de papillons rouges :

« Nous nous sommes croisés dans un rêve, il y a quelque temps. Elle va très bien, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire devant la mine interrogative de son autre lui. Vraiment très bien. Elle avait d'ailleurs un message pour toi si je te voyais…

- Ah ?…

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle a payé pour. Elle a dit que tu ne devais plus te soucier de rendre un corps à notre mère, son autre elle.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'apparemment, tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour il y a six mois… »

Il y eut un blanc. Watanuki regardait Shaolan avec un grand sourire, Yui et Kurogane explosèrent de rire et soudain, le jeune homme passa en mode tomate instantanément.

« Ah, et elle a ajouté que tu pouvais revenir quand tu voulais à Clow. Apparemment, son frère est tellement gaga à l'idée d'être tonton qu'il ne veut même plus te tuer. »

Shaolan eut un sourire incrédule :

« Merci.

- Oh, mais je t'en prie. Je ne pouvais pas refuser son offre…

- Elle t'a donné quoi ? » demanda Kurogane qui s'était repris.

Yui riait toujours.

« Je vais être parrain ! » répondit joyeusement Watanuki.

Yui se calma enfin et regarda son amant :

« Tu as entendu, Kuro-Papa ? C'est mignon, on va être grands-pères !

- Idiot ! » répondit tendrement le ninja.

Watanuki regardait Kurogane et Yui et sourit à nouveau avant de se tourner vers Shaolan :

« Enfin ensemble, ces deux-là ?

- Depuis quelques jours !

- Pas trop tôt. Bien !… Je suis très content de voir, mon cher et irremplaçable Shaolan, mais je suppose que tu ne m'as pas contacté que pour prendre des nouvelles ?

- Sois sûr que j'aurais adoré !… »

Watanuki se déplaçait tranquillement chez lui et se retrouva dans sa chambre, où il ouvrit son placard à vêtements

« Alors que puis-je pour toi ?

- J'ai ici quelqu'un qui aurait un vœu à formuler.

- Ma foi, qu'il vienne m'expliquer ça. » dit Watanuki en sortant un yukata carmin et or qui pouvait faire passer son peignoir pour une loque.

Il se glissa derrière un paravent pour se changer. Shaolan et Mokona se tournèrent pour que la projection fasse face à Lockon

Watanuki, dont le buste dépassait du paravent, sourit aimablement à ce dernier :

« Bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

Lockon regardait Watanuki avec un scepticisme plutôt visible :

« Vous pouvez vraiment exaucer tous les vœux ?

- Tous, non. Mais beaucoup, si vous y mettez le prix. Alors, quel est votre vœu ? »

Il fallut une explication conjointe de Lockon, Shaolan et Yui pour que Watanuki comprenne exactement la nature du problème.

Une fois les choses claires, Watanuki resta silencieux un moment en sortant de derrière son paravent. Une nouvelle fois, même les plus fervents hétérosexuels de la pièce ne purent qu'être éblouis par la magnificence de son habit et la beauté et le charisme du sorcier. Seul le petit Fye ne pensa pas plus que « C'est très joli. Ça lui va bien. »

« Je vois… soupira Watanuki, pensif. Couper le lien ne devrait pas poser de soucis, et je devrais pouvoir vous fournir un artefact pour la protéger si jamais cet homme voulait le rétablir. Votre petit maître des âmes est encore un peu vert pour ça, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en regardant Fye qui fronça un sourcil avant de se resserrer à nouveau contre son frère, mais Yui saura exécuter le sort que je lui indiquerai. Reste la question du prix… »

Watanuki avait à nouveau changé de pièce et s'assit sur un magnifique canapé décoré de croissants de lune. Il étendit ses bras sur le dossier et demanda à Lockon :

« Quel est votre nom ?

- Lockon Stratos.

- Non, votre vrai nom, s'il vous plaît. » insista gentiment le sorcier.

Lockon et ses amis sursautèrent. Watanuki sourit à nouveau. Lockon bredouilla :

« Mais comment ?… »

Mokona agita ses petites pattes :

« C'est Watanuki !… C'est le Sorcier des Dimensions !

- Euh… On va prendre ça pour une explication… fit Lockon, séché, avant de répondre : Lyle. Lyle Dylandy.

- C'est un joli nom.

- Euh,... Merci…

- J'ignore ce que désire votre compagne, ce qu'elle ressent et ce qu'elle fera. Rien ne nous prouve que sa situation ne lui va pas, qu'elle souhaite rompre ce lien, qu'elle vous pardonnera de l'avoir rompu et qu'elle acceptera de porter l'artefact pouvant la protéger. »

Lockon grogna :

« Je sais.

- C'est donc à vous de me payer et de prendre la responsabilité de votre vœu.

- Que voulez-vous ? »

Watanuki sourit :

« Votre détermination est impressionnante. »

Shaolan rigola et jeta un œil à Kurogane :

« Ouais !… Ça, quand on aime… »

Watanuki continua, sérieux :

« Vous vivez dans les étoiles et dans mon futur. J'ai entendu dire, que les gisements les plus purs de jarosite se trouvaient sur Mars. »

Lockon fronça un sourcil et Saji se permit d'intervenir :

« C'est exact… C'est là qu'on trouve ce minerai sous sa forme la plus pure...

- Sauriez-vous aller m'en chercher ? demanda Watanuki à Lockon, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Vous. Seul. »

Un silence abasourdi suivit la question du sorcier. Yui hocha la tête avec une moue un peu triste et Kurogane lui murmura :

« Pour ce type de vœux, il ne lésine pas sur le prix…

- Le prix d'une âme et d'une vie, tu t'attendais à quoi, mon Kuro ? répondit Yui sur le même ton. Tu es bien placé pour le savoir… »

Lockon regarda Saji

« Est-ce que la navette de prélèvements spatiaux peut aller sur Mars ? »

Saji le regarda, stupéfait, et balbutia :

« Oui, bien sûr… Elle est faite pour ce type d'expédition… »

Allelujah s'écria violemment :

« Attends, Lockon, c'est du suicide ! »

Lockon serra Anew plus fort dans ses bras.

« Je ne la laisserai pas comme ça ! »

Watanuki hocha la tête :

« Bien, alors la cause est entendue. »

Setsuna regarda tour à tour Lockon et Watanuki et soupira :

« Bon ben, direction Mars… C'est pas vraiment le plus court chemin pour la Terre d'ici, mais bon… De toute façon, notre crétin d'Irlandais ne changera pas d'avis…

- Je vais prendre la navette et partir d'ici… commença Lockon.

- Pas question, le coupa Allelujah. On y va avec le Ptoleméus. Que tu te démerdes là-bas, admettons, mais avant ça, on te rapproche au maximum !…

- Anew est ta compagne, mais c'est aussi une des nôtres ! ajouta vivement Marie. On ne veut pas plus que toi qu'elle retombe dans les griffes de Ribbons Almark ! »

Lockon les regarda, sidéré.

« Puis-je vous poser une question, M. Watanuki ? s'enquit poliment Setsuna en s'approchant de l'image.

- Poser, toujours, répondit aimablement le sorcier.

- J'ai peur qu'Anew soit à nouveau possédée avant le retour de Lockon ?

- Votre ennemi en a pour quelque temps à se remettre de l'attaque de Yui. Suffisamment pour que vous soyez loin quand il voudra réessayer. Il est puissant, mais ce n'est pas un dieu, même s'il pense le contraire… La distance la protégera le temps nécessaire.

- Merci.

- Je vous en prie.

- Tu réponds à ça sans rien lui demander ? rigola Shaolan.

- Le temps que lui et les siens vont perdre à aider cet homme est un prix bien suffisant. »

Shaolan rit encore :

« Bien vu ! »

Saji se leva et déclara très sérieusement :

« Je vais tout de suite aller voir l'état de la navette avec Ian ! Est-ce que quelqu'un peut venir reprendre le pilotage ?

- On va s'en occuper, dit Allelujah et Marie opina du chef avant de venir vers Lockon et de lui dire doucement :

-Lockon, va te reposer avec elle… Il va te falloir beaucoup de force pour y arriver. On s'occupe du reste, ne t'en fais pas. »

Lockon eut un sourire ému en les regardant tous :

« Merci…

- De rien, imbécile, répondit Setsuna. Nous sommes une équipe et Anew et toi en faites partie. Alors, puisque c'est la seule solution que nous avons, nous allons tout faire pour que tu y arrives. Et vite. Parce que nous allons prendre du temps pour ça, mais que pendant ce temps, A-Laws ne va pas se priver pour continuer ses conneries. »

Setsuna se tourna vers Watanuki :

« Merci pour tout.

- Vous me remercierez lorsque tout sera fini. Bon courage à vous tous… »

Les membres de Celestial Being quittèrent la salle et Watanuki soupira :

« Il va leur falloir.

- Je ne suis pas inquiet pour eux, lui répondit Shaolan avec un sourire et il ajouta, curieux : En quel honneur t'es-tu fait si beau ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, pour tout t'avouer… Shizuka m'a demandé de m'habiller aussi bien que je le pouvais pour ce soir… Je suppose qu'il veut m'emmener quelque part, mais aucune idée du reste, ni où, ni pourquoi… »

Watanuki redressa la tête et sourit :

« Tiens, quand on parle du loup… Bonsoir, mon amour… »

Watanuki sourit doucement et tendit une main qu'une autre main plus grande et forte saisit et la voix de Dômeki dit doucement :

« Tu es magnifique…

- Aussi beau que tu l'espérais ?

- Tu es toujours plus beau que je ne l'espère. »

Watanuki sourit tendrement et lui montra la fenêtre :

« Regarde qui est là… »

Dômeki se tourna :

« Oh, tiens donc… Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir !

- Vous allez bien ?

- Ça va, et toi ?

- Oui, oui… » répondit Dômeki en s'asseyant à côté de Watanuki sur le canapé.

Le sorcier se pencha vers lui et lui chantonna à l'oreille :

« Tu me dois un massage… »

Dômeki répondit avec un sourire interrogatif :

« En quel honneur ?

- Tu as perdu notre pari… Shaolan te confirmera que Kurogane et Fye, pardon, Yui, ont conclu il y a quelques jours. »

Dômeki mit quelques secondes à comprendre, puis il eut un sourire :

« Je vois… »

Kurogane, Yui et Shaolan échangèrent un regard intrigué :

« De quoi vous parlez ? demanda Yui.

- Vous aviez parié que nous mettrions ensemble ? ajouta Kurogane.

- Non, ça, on le savait, répondit Watanuki, amusée par leur air. Le pari portait sur quel couple s'enverrait en l'air en premier, de toi et Yui ou de Sakura et Shaolan. Shizuka pensait que ce serait vous, moi, j'étais persuadé que Shaolan et Sakura franchiraient ce pas en premier. Et j'avais raison ! Donc, il me doit un massage. »

Dômeki soupira avec un sourire :

« J'en serai quitte pour aller racheter de l'huile parfumée…

- D'accord, mais celle à la cerise… »

Shaolan rigolait, mais Kurogane et Yui regardaient le Sorcier des Dimensions et son compagnon avec une franche surprise :

« À ton avis, demanda le mage à son amant, c'était si prévisible que ça que nous finirions ensemble ?

- Faut croire que oui. »

À suivre...

Balkys : N'importe qui ayant lu le manga devrait pouvoir répondre à ça...

Kurogane : Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Balkys : Je réponds à la dernier question de ton mec.

Yui : C'est quoi ce trip d'envoyer Lockon sur Mars ?

Balkys : Ben à la base, je voulais l'envoyer sur Jupiter chercher du diamant, parce qu'il y a des mers de diamants là-bas et que je trouvais ça sympa comme idée. Sauf qu'en vérifiant mon système solaire, j'ai vu que ça faisait quand même vachement beaucoup trop loin pour que ça soit crédible... Du coup je me suis dit que Mars c'était bien, et j'ai cherché ce qu'il y avait comme minerai dessus... C'est joli, la jarosite, c'est un peu rouge...

Yui : Tu te fais un peu chier dans la vie, toi, non ?

Balkys : Même pas figure-toi ! Là, entre vous, mon roman, le boulot que je viens t'attaquer et mon site web tout neuf où je cause de mes romans et tout, j'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'ennuyer !

Kurogane : Vous avez vu ça comme elle place subtilement qu'elle a lancé son suite web ?

Yui : De quoi tu te plains mon Kuro, on est sur sa bannière...

Kurogane : Et je suppose qu'il faut aussi dire que le lien est sur son profil ?

Balkys : C'est une idée !

Kurogane : Mouais. Et la suite ?

Balkys : Bientôt, si je suis pas tuée par une pile de dicos enragés au boulot.

Yui : C'est si dangereux que ça de préparer des commandes dans un entrepôt de livres ?

Balkys : C'est très vicieux un dico enragé... C'est lourd et ça te tombe sur le pied par surprise, traîtreusement !

Kurogane : T'es vraiment fêlée en fait...

Yui : On le savait ça, mon Kuro.

_Blagounette à part, je lâche pas l'affaire mais je veux vraiment sortir mon roman pour fin octobre, donc la fanfic va pitètre en pâtir un peu sorry !... À très bientôt !_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi blabla, ils sont à Clamp et à Hajime Yatate et Yoshiyuki Tomino.

Couples (évolutif) : ShaoxSaku, KuroxYui, LockonxAnew.

Merci à Mokonii pour sa review !

S'il y a des gens intéressés par mon roman (héroic fantasy yaoi), allez voir sur mon site, le lien est dans mon profil !

Un petit chapitre où il ne se passe pas trop grand-chose qui fait avancer l'histoire, mais bon, j'avais envie de raconter ça donc voilà...

Attention, présence d'un lemon ! Devinez entre qui ? ^^

Bonne lecture à tous !

De Fer et de Sang 08

_Souvenirs_

Le Ptoleméus voguait vers Mars, rapidement, mais assez tranquillement. Aucune chance en effet qu'ils soient attaqués, cette fois-ci.

Tout le monde dormait à ce moment-là, mis à part Setsuna et Saji au pilotage, et Shaolan.

Dans sa petite chambre, le jeune homme s'était assis au bord de la fenêtre et regardait les étoiles, ne parvenant pas à trouver le sommeil.

Sakura enceinte…

Cette nouvelle le renvoyait bien des mois plus tôt, à un séjour, bien trop court à son goût, dans un autre désert.

* * *

><p>C'était après quelques jours passés à la Boutique, auprès de Watanuki, que ce dernier, en remerciement d'on ne savait trop quoi, avait décidé de les envoyer à Clow.<p>

L'idée réjouissait, mais ils étaient arrivés en plein désert et surtout en pleine tempête de sable. Fye (rappelons-le, il ne s'appelait pas encore Yui à ce moment) avait eu le réflexe salutaire de créer une bulle d'air pour les protéger.

« On se sent les bienvenus. » avait grogné Kurogane.

Cette remarque avait fait rire ses compagnons.

Après un petit flottement, les quatre voyageurs avaient décidé de prendre la direction de la ville dans leur bulle, car Fye et Shaolan pouvaient « sentir » la concentration d'âmes de ses habitants pour se diriger.

La surprise des gardiens de la porte d'entendre frapper en pleine tempête avait été grande… Mais elle était retombée lorsqu'ils avaient vu à qui ils avaient affaire.

« Oh, seigneur Shaolan, vous revoilà !

- Bonjour et bon sang, ne recommencez pas avec le 'seigneur'… »

Ils avaient refermé la porte et Fye demandé :

« Quoi de neuf, par ici ?

- Oh, ben rien, tout va bien… avait commencé le garde avant qu'un grand cri de joie ne les fasse tous sursauter :

- SHAOLAAAAAN ! »

Une masse blanche indéterminée avait sauté sur le garçon, les faisant tomber au sol.

Fye et Mokona avaient éclaté de rire, Kurogane s'était permis un sourire amusé, les gardes étaient stupéfaits.

« Princesse, un peu de retenue… Si votre frère vous voyait… »

Mokona sauta dans la main du jeune homme aux cheveux argentés qui avait dit ça :

« Yukito !… Tu vas bien ?

- Très bien, bonjour à vous tous… Et bon retour parmi nous.

- Merci, Yukito. » répondit aimablement Fye.

Kurogane salua le prêtre d'un signe de tête.

« Vous devez être épuisés…

- Ben en fait, non ! Répondit encore Fye. On arrive de chez Watanuki, là, donc ça va. »

Un gémissement d'agonie venant du sol leur fit baisser les yeux :

« … Sakura, mon amour… Laisse-moi respirer s'il te plaît, je vais mourir là… »

Fye s'accroupit en rigolant alors que Sakura s'écartait vivement, toute rose.

« Ça ne te va pas très bien au teint, le bleu, Shaolan... Bonjour, ma princesse. »

Sakura sourit et sauta au cou du mage qui l'étreignit avec chaleur alors que Mokona demandait à Shaolan :

« Ça va ? »

Le garçon reprenait son souffle, il s'assit en opinant du chef, inspirant un gros coup.

« J'ai vu un tunnel bizarre, mais là ça va... »

Kurogane eut un sourire en lui tendant sa main métallique :

« Que voilà une passion étouffante.

- Tu trouves aussi... »

Shaolan saisit le bras de fer et se laissa relever. Fye et Sakura se redressèrent et la princesse continua ses salutations en sautant pareillement sur Kurogane (pas à son cou, elle ne le put pas), qui, après un sursaut, se permit un sourire doux et ébouriffa sa tête :

« Tu as bien grandi, toi, dis-moi.

- C'est vrai, elle t'arrive presque à la clavicule, on dirait. » rigola Fye.

Sakura câlinait Mokona lorsque d'autres gardes arrivèrent en courant, accompagnés d'un grand jeune homme en noir qui cria :

« SAKURA ! »

Avant de sursauter en voyant les trois arrivants et sa mine plus que contrariée n'échappa à personne.

Yukito échangea un regard amusé avec Fye et Sakura et alla vers lui avec un immense sourire :

« Regardez qui nous fait le _bonheur_ de venir nous rendre visite, mon prince. Vos parents nous avaient chargés, votre sœur et moi, de venir les accueillir... Comme vous êtes aimable de vous joindre à nous. »

Fye et Sakura retenaient comme ils pouvaient leur rire, Shaolan eut un sourire satisfait et Mokona, elle, sauta vers le nouveau venu :

« Bonjour, Tôya ! … Tu vas bien ? C'est gentil de venir nous chercher ! »

La grimace du prince fit éclater de rire Fye et Sakura, Shaolan et Kurogane ricanèrent et Yukito reprit innocemment :

« Mon prince ? »

Tôya n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Sakura prenait la main de Shaolan et l'entraînait avec elle :

« Viens, Père et Mère sont impatients de te revoir... »

Ils filèrent et Tôya allait les interpeller lorsque Yukito le retint en prenant son bras doucement :

« Mon prince, venez, rentrons. Vos parents vont s'inquiéter. »

La fin d'après-midi était passée tranquillement. Installés dans un des salons de réception du palais, les quatre voyageurs et la famille royale avaient partagé un moment fort convivial autour d'un thé très fin et des pâtisseries les plus savoureuses de Clow. Sakura s'était assise à côté de Shaolan et ce dernier avait rapidement passé un bras autour de ses épaules, tant pour le plaisir de la sentir enfin près de lui que pour celui de narguer son presque-beau-frère qui fulminait en silence face à eux. Sakura s'était blottie contre lui pour les mêmes raisons. Le roi et la reine regardaient les amoureux avec attendrissement, Yukito caressait doucement le bras de Tôya pour le calmer, Fye et Kurogane ne faisaient semblant de rien et Mokona squattait les genoux de la reine et s'y était vite endormie.

Les invités avaient été conduits à leurs chambres respectives où ils avaient pu se laver et se changer avant le dîner. La soirée fut aussi très sympathique, Fye, Shaolan et Mokona racontant avec plaisir leurs voyages (en oubliant les passages les plus violents). Kurogane participait peu, taciturne comme à son habitude, sauf bien sûr quand Fye et/ou Mokona le charriaient. Puis, tous étaient allés dans leurs chambres pour un repos bien mérité...

Pas pressé de dormir, Shaolan était resté un moment à contempler les étoiles et les deux lunes de Clow sur le balcon, fumant un peu une fine pipe en bois finement sculpté, cadeau d'un ébéniste croisé au hasard du périple. Il regarda la ville endormie, le désert apaisé, et au loin, ces ruines où s'était scellé son destin par deux fois...

« Shaolan… ? »

La voix de Sakura l'avait fait sourire, mais pas sursauter. Il l'avait laissée s'approcher et passer ses bras autour de lui. Elle s'était serrée contre son dos.

« Tu m'as tellement manqué... »

Il se retourna et la prit doucement dans ses bras.

« Toi aussi, Sakura... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ce n'est ni l'heure ni le lieu pour croiser une jolie princesse...

- Je euh... »

Elle rougit et bredouilla en baissant les yeux :

« … Je n'avais pas envie... De rester seule... Cette nuit... »

Elle releva la tête, se reprenant :

« Ça fait si longtemps que tu es parti, et je ne sais même pas combien de temps tu vas rester... Si ça se trouve, demain tu vas disparaître à nouveau alors je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas perdre une seule minute de toi !... »

Shaolan sourit, sincèrement ému qu'elle ait osé ce que lui-même espérait du fond du cœur.

« … J'ai toujours si peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose...

- Je reviendrai toujours près de toi, ma princesse. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter... Je reviendrai quoi qu'il arrive... Tu le sais.

- Oui. »

Il la serra fort dans ses bras.

« Je trouverai le moyen de rendre un corps à mes parents. Et on vivra tous ensemble, comme on se l'ait juré... Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

- Hmmm... roucoula-t-elle en se serrant contre lui. Shaolan... ?

- Oui, mon amour ?

- Je... »

Elle rosit à nouveau.

« … Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de rester seule cette nuit et euuuuh... Je n'ai pas du tout envie de dormir... »

Shaolan mit quelques secondes à comprendre le message et rougit à son tour, stupéfait. Comme il ne bougeait pas, Sakura finit par relever le nez vers lui et, voyant sa tête, elle cligna des yeux, sceptique :

« Shaolan … ? Je euh... Désolée tu... Tu ne veux peut-être pas... ?... »

Il sursauta et la retint alors qu'elle voulait sortir de ses bras

« Si si si ! s'empressa-t-il. Si ! Bien sûr que si !... »

Il rigola doucement et se pencha pour l'embrasser :

« … Je ne m'attendais juste pas à ce que tu me le demandes...

- J'en rêve depuis si longtemps... soupira-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

- Sûrement aussi longtemps que moi... » répondit-il avant de fermer les yeux.

Le baiser se fit bien plus profond alors que les mains de Shaolan glissaient dans le dos de sa princesse, sous ce petit haut si léger, pour caresser sa peau. Si douce...

Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et ses mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux. Celles de Shaolan descendirent le long du dos fin pour venir se poser sur ses fesses et un instant plus tard, il la soulevait. Elle passa ses jambes autour de sa taille. Le baiser cessa enfin alors qu'ils se regardaient. C'était cette fois Sakura qui baissait la tête. Shaolan souriait doucement, Sakura caressa encore ses cheveux.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller continuer cet intéressant débat dans mon lit ? demanda-t-il.

- Volontiers... »

Il se mit à embrasser doucement son cou et sa clavicule en rentrant dans la chambre. Cette dernière était vaste, les grands voilages du lit à baldaquin voletaient dans la brise du soir, pas de lumière à part la faible lueur du brasero qui réchauffait l'air frais de la nuit.

Shaolan soutint Sakura d'une seule main le temps d'écarter les voiles, puis la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Elle happa à nouveau sa bouche sans lui laisser le temps de se redresser, et il se retrouva couché sur elle, sur le lit, avant même de le réaliser, la serrant à l'étouffer dans ses bras en dévorant ses lèvres. Elle gémit, tirant sur sa tunique, lorsqu'il se remit à embrasser son cou. Il se redressa le temps de l'enlever, pour se recoucher aussitôt sur elle et reprendre ses baisers. Ses mains glissèrent sur son ventre, remontèrent lentement, se glissant sous le tissu jusqu'à rencontrer ses seins.

Sakura gémit et se mordit les lèvres. Elle écarta les jambes, caressant à pleines mains son dos puis ses fesses, se glissant sous le pantalon.

Shaolan envoya voler le haut de sa princesse avec énergie et resta un instant à la contempler, dressé sur ses bras. Couchée, alanguie sur le lit, torse nu, haletante, elle était juste incroyablement belle.

Elle tendit les bras et caressa son visage. Il sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser encore. Une de ses mains recommença à caresser sa poitrine alors que l'autre se frayait un chemin sous la jupe, le remontait pour découvrir ses jambes. Elle le repoussa et commença à dénouer sa ceinture, désireuse de se débarrasser de ce vêtement devenu très encombrant.

Il la regarda faire avec un sourire. Sa main se glissa machinalement entre ses cuisses. Il était déjà bien dur... Il la regarda finir de se déshabiller en se caressant sans trop y penser à travers son pantalon. Il eut un petit sourire lorsque, le voyant, elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur la sienne.

Elle sourit également.

« Je te fais tant d'effet ?

- Tu es magnifique... » répondit-il doucement en se penchant pour l'embrasser doucement.

Il glissa un instant sa main entre ses cuisses nues, elle eut un sursaut en sentant ses doigts effleurer son sexe :

« … Ah, moi aussi je te fais de l'effet... »

Il allait retirer sa main lorsqu'elle lui saisit le poignet pour l'en empêcher. Il la regarda avec surprise, elle semblait un peu gênée, regardant ailleurs, mais le tenait fermement. Elle murmura, toute rose :

« J'ai tellement rêvé de ta main, ici...

- Tes désirs sont des ordres, ma chérie. »

Elle se rallongea et lui s'allongea contre elle. Elle gémit en sentant ses doigts glisser sur son sexe, écarter les lèvres roses, caresser avec douceur une fente qu'il n'osa pas pénétrer, remonter jusqu'à une petite pointe de chair et là, elle eut un sursaut et gémit. Shaolan n'eut pas besoin de plus pour comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à chercher ailleurs de quoi lui faire beaucoup de bien.

Ses doigts restèrent donc là, titillant avec soin cette minuscule excroissance, alors même que Sakura se mettait à gémir de plus en plus fort, puis criait, comme il sentait la pointe gonfler. Elle écarta les jambes et son bassin bougea comme pour augmenter la stimulation.

À la fois excité et intrigué, Shaolan se redressa et se pencha pour voir un peu mieux ce qu'il faisait. Sans cesser ses caresses, il se retrouva donc à moitié sur elle, regardant ses doigts s'agiter de plus en plus vite et fort, et soudain, il plongea tout simplement sa tête et laissa sa bouche prendre leur place, sans réaliser qu'il se plaçait ainsi à quatre pattes au-dessus d'elle.

Il se mit à lécher la petite pointe avec soin, ses doigts allant plus bas, se glisser dans une fente très humide qui semblait n'attendre qu'eux. Sakura cria plus fort.

Elle s'était tant caressée en imaginant Shaolan à ses côtés, et c'était meilleur que ça ne l'avait jamais été... Elle rentrouvrit des yeux vagues, perdue dans son plaisir, cette bouche et cette main l'emportant si loin, et vit au-dessus d'elle l'entrejambe de son jeune amant, déformée par une bosse plus que significative.

Sakura leva les mains pour aller toucher la chose, et, sentant Shaolan frémir à ce contact, elle se mit à caresser avec force son sexe à travers le tissu, puis, n'y tenant plus, saisit le pantalon pour le tirer, libérant le phallus. Elle sourit, caressa le bas du dos et les fesses de Shaolan qui gémit, sans s'arrêter pour autant, puis prit ce sexe gonflé entre ses mains, émerveillée, pour se mettre à le caresser. Shaolan eut un sursaut lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de chaud et d'humide contre son gland et se redressa. Il jeta un œil derrière lui, pour voir que Sakura, légèrement redressée, commençait à lécher son sexe avec gourmandise.

Elle vit qu'il la regardait. Lui sourit et bascula sur le côté, l'entraînant avec lui. Il replongea sans attendre entre ses cuisses et reprit sa dégustation. Sakura sourit et savoura un instant avant de reprendre ses caresses. Le sexe grossissait dans ses mains. Elle se pencha pour le prendre en bouche. Shaolan gémit. Il dut rapidement abandonner ses caresses tant le plaisir qu'elle lui donnait le rendait incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos, haletant. Sakura suçait, léchait avec soin, jouant sur sa longueur, sur les zones qu'elle devinait plus ou moins sensibles,... Il l'arrêta juste avant d'exploser.

Intriguée, elle le regarda.

« Ça ne te plaît pas ?...

- Ça me plaît trop... »

Il l'attrapa pour la tirer dans ses bras, ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Il glissa à nouveau sa main entre ses cuisses et lui murmura :

« ... Mais c'est ici que je veux jouir et avec toi... »

Elle roula sur le dos, l'entraînant au-dessus d'elle :

« Alors, viens, dépêche-toi... »

Il se pencha, ils s'embrassèrent encore pendant qu'il se débarrassait de son pantalon. Elle écarta les cuisses, et le voyant soudain un peu hésitant, elle caressa son visage et lui dit tendrement :

« Vas-y, j'ai envie de te sentir en moi...

- J'ai peur de te faire mal...

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai perdu mon hymen il y a des années, en faisant trop d'équitation... Tu ne me déchireras pas... »

Ne le devinant qu'à moitié soulagé, elle se redressa pour l'embrasser tout en saisissant doucement son sexe pour le positionner contre le sien :

« Viens... »

Il sourit et obéit, entrant en elle lentement. Même déflorée, elle restait vierge... Et ce n'était pas comme s'il ne l'était pas non plus. Elle cria en s'agrippant à ses épaules lorsqu'il se coucha sur elle. Il la serra dans ses bras, s'enfonçant entre ses cuisses autant qu'il le pouvait, puis s'immobilisa. Un instant passa avant qu'elle ne resserre ses jambes autour de ses hanches et ne lui murmure, à bout de souffle :

« Vas-y... »

Il était lui-même haletant. Il se mit en mouvement lentement, savourant cette chaleur, c'était juste fabuleux... Sakura se mit à crier avec lui au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait ses coups de reins, saisissant ses fesses à pleines mains pour le pousser plus profondément en elle, alors même que lui enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, serrant les dents pour se retenir d'exploser trop tôt en elle. Elle était de plus en plus étroite, lui semblait-il. Leurs cris se mêlaient, leur plaisir aussi.

Elle jouit en premier, se resserrant sur lui dans son extase, et provoquant sa propre jouissance. Il agrippa ses hanches pour se rester au plus profond d'elle alors qu'il s'y déversait. Elle le tint serré dans ses bras, secouée de soubresauts de plaisir de le sentir jouir en elle, jusqu'au bout. Il l'étreignit en se blottissant contre elle, à bout de souffle. Il eut tout juste la force de se retirer.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, reprenant lentement leurs esprits. Puis Sakura poussa un profond soupir de bien-être. Shaolan sourit en l'entendant.

« Comment te sens-tu ? murmura-t-il.

- Merveilleusement bien... Et toi ?

- J'ai très envie que le temps s'arrête pour rester comme ça pour toujours... »

Elle caressa ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime, Sakura... »

Elle sourit encore :

« Moi aussi je t'aime, mon Shaolan... »

* * *

><p>Shaolan regarda sa main couverte de son sperme, bien maigre palliatif, et soupira. Si dans ce monde, il pouvait rendre un corps à son père... Serait-ce enfin la fin du voyage ?<p>

* * *

><p>Plus tard dans la nuit, Yui se réveilla sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il sourit sans ouvrir les yeux, profitant juste de sa position : il était couché sur le flanc, Fye blotti dans ses bras et Kurogane dans son dos. Le bonheur... Dormir dans un bon lit bien au chaud entre son frère chéri et son ninja préféré... Que demander de plus ?<p>

Au bout d'un moment, il rouvrit les yeux, ne parvenant pas à se rendormir. Ses pensées le ramenèrent rapidement à Sakura. Il était ravi de la nouvelle de sa grossesse...

Pour lui, ce séjour à Clow restait un agréable moment, même si un peu mouvementé.

Le lendemain de leur arrivée, il s'était réveillé tôt. Le jour pointait à peine, mais il avait décidé de ne pas traîner au lit. Traîner dans un lit où l'on est seul, ce n'est pas très intéressant. À la limite, lorsqu'on y est à deux, mais sinon, bof. Il n'avait fait qu'enfiler le manteau d'intérieur en soie bleu pâle, pensant qu'il s'habillerait après avoir profité des bains royaux, après son petit-déjeuner, et était donc parti en quête de ce dernier.

Il avait trouvé le roi et la reine sur une terrasse, déjeunant paisiblement à la lueur de l'aube. Il s'était installé à leur table comme ils l'y invitaient. Le grand mage et le couple royal s'entendaient très bien, et ce depuis leur rencontre, dans les ruines de Clow.

Fye s'en souvenait si bien...

Après le combat contre Fei Wang, tout était étrangement silencieux dans les ruines. L'eau coulait, Fye tenait le corps inconscient de Sakura et Kurogane celui de Shaolan. Un calme si étrange après un tel combat, après tant de sang, de sacrifices, de haine, et pour le mage et le guerrier, un sentiment confus, comme au sortir d'un rêve ou plutôt d'un trop long cauchemar... Tout était fini, enfin ?... Ils avaient gagné ?...

… Mais à quel prix...

Fye avait machinalement caressé Mokona qui couinait sur son épaule. Les deux clones avaient disparu... Les retrouvailles avaient été trop brèves. Est-ce que tout le reste était réellement rentré dans l'ordre ?

La réponse à cette question leur était parvenue sous la forme d'un cri qui les avait fait sursauter tous les trois :

« SAKURA ! »

Cri poussé par un jeune homme en noir qui accourait.

Fye et Kurogane l'avaient regardé et identifié sans mal, bien qu'ils ne l'aient jamais vu, car ils avaient rencontré un autre « lui », ailleurs.

Kurogane et Fye s'étaient regardés, le garçon semblait plus inquiet que dangereux, mais eux-mêmes n'étaient plus en état de combattre... Ils avaient sans y penser resserré leurs bras autour des corps de leurs deux jeunes amis, mais un autre cri, aussi ferme que calme, avait stoppé le prince dans son élan :

« Calme-toi, Tôya. »

Tôya s'était arrêté, en haut des marches, regardant la scène avec effarement, alors même qu'arrivaient derrière lui trois autres personnes, un autre homme en noir, l'air grave et digne, une femme en blanc aux immenses cheveux ondulés et un autre jeune homme vêtu également de blanc. Fye reconnut ce dernier, ils avaient aussi croisé un autre « lui ». Yukito...

Le grand homme en noir avait contemplé la scène et demandé à sa compagne :

« C'est bien eux que tu as vus, Nadeshiko ?

- Oui. » avait-elle répondu sans hésitation.

Kurogane avait déposé aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait Shaolan sur ses genoux, pour porter sa main tremblante à son épaule ensanglantée. L'adrénaline retombait et la douleur revenait.

« Tôya, Yukito, allez vite chercher de l'aide. » avait ordonné le roi.

Yukito avait opiné du chef et filé, mais Tôya avait demandé :

« Père, qui sont ces gens ? Que s'est-il passé ?

- Plus tard, mon fils. Ils ont besoin de soins rapidement. »

Tôya avait grimacé, mais obéi.

Fye regardait le couple sans oser y croire. Kurogane avait murmuré :

« Ce sont...?

- Les parents de Sakura, oui, avait répondu Fye. Fujitaka et Nadeshiko... Bien vivants...

- Ça veut dire... »

Le roi et la reine descendaient les marches pour venir vers eux. Fye avait continué :

« ... Ça veut dire qu'on a réussi, Kuro... On a vraiment réussi... »

Fye se souvenait bien de ce qui avait suivi, des secours arrivés précipitamment, des enfants emmenés en premier, de Kurogane qui s'était écroulé alors qu'il tendait de se relever, avant d'être emmené aussi, alors que lui-même câlinait Mokona. Il était épuisé, mais tenait encore sur ses jambes.

« Merci infiniment... avait-il dit aux deux souverains.

- Vous devriez laisser nos médecins vous examiner, vous aussi... » avait dit la reine.

Il lui avait souri :

« Oui, merci... »

Fye pensait à tout cela, ce matin-là, en déjeunant tranquillement avec le roi et la reine, à la lueur de l'aube naissante. Le thé était délicieux, la nourriture aussi. Tout était tranquille...

« Dites-nous, Fye... avait demandé le roi.

- Oui, Votre Altesse ?

- Pardonnez ma curiosité, mais quelqu'un a un jour fait remarquer à Sakura que vous trois étiez,... Comment a-t-il dit déjà ?... Ah oui, pardonnez-moi l'expression, 'des roturiers indignes de la fréquenter'... »

Fye avait souri.

« … Ce à quoi, avait continué le roi, notre fille a plus que vivement répliqué que vous étiez aussi voir plus nobles que lui, que Shaolan descendait du plus grand magicien du monde, que Kurogane était un grand seigneur dans son pays et vous-même, un prince ? »

Fye avait soupiré et sourit avec politesse :

« Je suis né prince, effectivement, il y a très longtemps, dans un monde qui n'existe plus et que je tiens à oublier. Je vous serai donc très reconnaissant de ne jamais me donner ce titre. »

Voyant les deux souverains échanger un regard sceptique, il avait encore soupiré et repris en regardant ailleurs :

« Les gens qui nous appelaient ainsi ajoutaient toujours 'maudits', nous jetait des pierres ou pire et ont fini par me jeter dans une fosse commune et enfermer mon frère dans une tour, ce qui a conduit à sa mort des années plus tard alors, ce ne sont pas des choses dont j'aime me souvenir. »

Le regard qu'avaient échangé le roi et la reine était cette fois un mélange de stupeur et d'horreur.

« Mais pourquoi ? avait balbutié la reine. Qu'aviez-vous fait pour... ?

- Nous étions nés. »

Fye leur avait souri, navré de les avoir peinés.

« Laissons-le passé où il est, voulez-vous ? »

Des éclats de voix avaient soudain retenti de la cour, en contrebas du balcon où ils se trouvaient.

« … Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur, gamin ?

- Tu vas voir ce qu'il a dans le ventre, le gamin ! »

Le couple royal échangea un regard surpris alors que Fye souriait, amusé :

« Ah, ben il fallait bien que ça arrive, ça... »

Il se leva et alla voir, appuyant ses bras sur la rambarde :

« … 'Fallait bien que ces deux-là finissent par se foutre un bon coup sur la gueule pour voir lequel a la plus grosse... »

Dans la cour, en dessous de lui, Shaolan, qui ne portait que son pantalon, et Tôya s'apprêtaient visiblement à se battre. Tous deux semblaient furibonds et avaient chacun leur épée à la main. Le roi et la reine rejoignirent Fye et contemplèrent la scène avec stupeur.

Comme Yukito tentait de s'interposer, il fut plus que violemment poussé par Tôya qui cria :

« Parce que tu crois t'en tirer après ce que tu as fait à ma sœur ?

- Ben viens, essaye, on va voir ! »

Plusieurs personnes dans la cour, nobles et serviteurs, regardaient également avec effarement l'échange. Une dame retint Yukito qui voulait à nouveau s'interposer.

Le regard de Fye erra un instant sur les toits et il sourit. La voix de Sakura les fit sursauter :

« Père, Mère, arrêtez-les, je vous en supplie ! Ils vont se tuer ! »

La reine se précipita vers sa fille en larmes. La princesse ne portait en tout et pour tout que la robe de chambre de Shaolan. Nadeshiko la prit par les épaules :

« Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai... Je... Tôya nous a trouvés dans la chambre de Shaolan et... »

Du balcon, le roi criait en vain aux deux garçons de cesser immédiatement, mais le combat avait bel et bien commencé et ils ne l'entendaient même pas. Fye vint paisiblement remplir de thé une tasse propre avant de partir avec pour l'escalier qui descendait en bas, dans cette cour.

La reine serra sa fille dans ses bras et échangea un regard alarmé avec son époux qui se précipitait en courant à la suite de Fye.

Dans la cour, les deux garçons ne faisaient pas de tout semblant de se battre, mais par chance, ils étaient tous deux de niveau suffisamment équivalent pour ne pas s'être encore blessés. Mais leur colère ne diminuant pas, ça n'était qu'une question de temps...

Fye arriva dans la cour avec sa tasse de thé juste au moment où les deux garçons, à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, se foudroyaient des yeux. Le grand mage de Seles resta à une distance respectable, un sourire un rien goguenard aux lèvres, alors qu'autour de lui, les autres témoins de la scène étaient partagés entre la peur, l'inquiétude, la stupeur et que trois personnes retenaient désormais Yukito.

L'épée de Shaolan s'enflamma à l'instant même où celle de Tôya s'auréolait de brume. Pour qui pouvait le sentir, leurs auras avaient pris une ampleur considérable. Le sourire de Fye s'élargit, alors que Yukito criait :

« TÔYA ARRÊTE ! »

Sans même réaliser qu'il venait de tutoyer son prince en public, et à la seconde où Sakura s'arrachait des bras de sa mère pour courir au balcon en criant comme le prêtre :

« SHAOLAN NON ! »

Les deux garçons se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre... Et ne se touchèrent jamais.

Une grande forme noire avait atterri pour tomber à genoux entre eux, en un battement de cils. Un long sabre bloquait l'épée de Shaolan et une main de fer celle de Tôya. Le roi arriva dans la cour et s'arrêta, surpris, alors même que Kurogane se relevait en envoyant violemment voler les deux combattants. Ils s'écrasèrent chacun contre un mur, aux deux bouts de la cour.

Yukito se précipita vers son prince et Sakura quitta le balcon pour accourir, elle aussi. Kurogane regarda les deux garçons avec sévérité.

« On peut savoir à quoi vous jouez, tous les deux ? cracha-t-il. C'est tout ce que tu as retenu de mes leçons, Shaolan ? C'est comme ça que tu arrives à gérer ta colère ? Et vous prince, c'est ça le niveau de l'héritier de Clow ? Y a des progrès à faire ! »

Sakura courut vers Shaolan, alors que Fye approchait tranquillement de Kurogane qui continuait en les pointant tous les deux de ses indexs :

« Le premier de vous deux qui ressort son arme contre l'autre aura à faire à moi et il comprendra pourquoi on m'a surnommé le Démon de Suwa, il a ma parole ! »

Fye tendit la tasse à son ami :

« Bon matin, Kuro-Sama. Tu veux du thé ?

- Bonjour, le mage. Je veux bien, merci.

- Tu étais sur le toit pour voir le lever du soleil ?

- Oui, c'était magnifique. »

Kurogane avait pris la tasse. Le roi s'était approché des deux hommes, regardant son fils qui se relevait péniblement, soutenu par Yukito, comme Shaolan de son côté par Sakura. Si les deux jeunes gens se foudroyaient encore du regard, ils avaient bien compris qu'il ne fallait mieux pas qu'ils tentent de reprendre leur duel.

« Bon sang, mais quelle mouche vous a piqués, tous les deux ? s'était écrié le roi avec humeur.

- Je crois que votre fils n'aime pas voir sa sœur grandir... avait répondu Fye.

- Je refuse que cet outrage reste impuni ! avait crié Tôya.

- Il n'y a aucun outrage ! » avait répliqué Sakura.

La reine était arrivée et avait rejoint son mari qui regardait tour à tour ses deux enfants, perplexe.

« Si nous réglions ça en privé ? » avait-elle proposé doucement.

En repensant à la longue conversation qui avait suivi, cette nuit-là, des mois plus tard, dans le Ptoleméus, Yui rigola doucement dans son lit, faisant grogner Kurogane dans son dos. Il avait fallu toute l'autorité du roi, la diplomatie de la reine, les regards noirs du Kurogane, le tact de Yukito, la fermeté de Sakura et les supplications de Mokona pour calmer enfin les deux garçons. Fye avait regardé ça sans trop participer, en dehors de petits rires ou de vannes bien senties à propos de jeunes coqs bourrés d'hormones...

Dieu merci, ils étaient repartis assez vite pour que les jeunes coqs en question n'aient pas le temps de se battre à nouveau, ce qui risquait à tout moment tant le feu couvait encore très fort en eux.

Yui sourit. Sakura était enceinte... Elle portait sa fille qui serait donc la réincarnation de son clone, la mère de Shaolan...

_Ce que c'est compliqué quand même ces histoires... _songea le mage en se rendormant.

Le Ptoleméus voguait vers Mars. Dans l'espace, tout était tranquille. Un répit pour tous, dans le grand vaisseau. La guerre semblait bien loin, au milieu des étoiles.

À suivre...

* * *

><p>Kurogane : Ah ben voilà, tu vois quand tu veux...<p>

Balkys : Voui. J'avoue, j'ai bien bloqué sur le lemon... J'espère que je vais pouvoir reprendre la suite plus vite...

Sakura : En tout cas, merci, tu nous as gâtés !

Shaolan : C'est vrai, c'est assez rare qu'on s'occupe de nous...

Balkys : Oh de rien, un lemon hétéro ça change un peu...

Yui : Tu comptes mener tes deux fics en parallèle ?

Balkys : Je vais essayer d'alterner, une semaine l'une, une semaine l'autre...

Nezumi : Ça peut être un bon plan.

Shion : Oui, si ses photocopieurs ont pas sa peau...

Balkys : Non pas inquiétude ! Force reste à l'humain ! J'ai trouvé le disjoncteur général ! Pas de révolte des photocopieurs dans ma boutique ! Ils sont prévenus, s'ils m'emmerdent je coupe le courant !

Nezumi : Et ? Tu as moins de bourrages papier depuis ?

Balkys : Pas vraiment, mais bon...

_Sérieusement, toutes mes excuses pour mon long silence sur cette fic, j'ai vraiment bloqué sur le lemon et je me suis bien emballée sur l'autre... (Nezumi : Tu peux pas lutter contre mon charisme ! Balkys : La ferme !) Pour réguler tout ça, je vais vraiment essayer de les bosser en parallèle une semaine chacune !_

_En attendant, je vous souhaite un joyeux Nowel ! Finissez bien l'année et à tout bientôt !_


	9. Chapter 9

Salut tous et désolée pour la fausse joie... Eh non c'est pas la suite, je suis confuse et sérieux, je sais pas où me foutre mais défaut de pouvoir vous offrir le chapitre 9 de cette fic, je vous devais au moins mes plus plates et sincères excuses.

Ça fait 2 semaines que je bloque sur ce chapitre et cette fic, j'ai sincèrement essayé, mais j'ai pondu 4 pauv' pages dont je ne suis en plus pas du tout satisfaite... Je m' étais laissée jusqu' hier soir minuit pour arriver quelque chose et je ne suis arrivée rien.

J'ai donc décidée, même si ça me fait vraiment chier pour vous (ben ouais moi la fin je la connais) de mettre cette fic entre parenthèses et de me consacrer à _Après_ pour le moment. Je refuse de vous offrir un truc pourri juste pour le principe de continuer pour continuer, J'ai trop d'estime pour vous pour vous donner un truc bâclé et trop de fierté pour m'abaisser faire de la merde. Je vais essayer de continuer _De Fer et de Sang_ d'une main, je ne sais pas du tout si j'y arriverai, mais là clairement le cœur y est plus et j'ai trop peur de perdre aussi le goût et les idées que j'ai pour _Après_ à trop attendre pour m'y remettre et ainsi risquer de planter les 2 fics pour en sauver une.

Je suis vraiment désolée et vous avez ma parole que la prochaine fois que je posterai ici, ça sera pour vous offrir la fin complète de cette fic car là, je la finirai ou pas mais ça sera d'un bloc que vous l'aurez si j'y arrive.

A très bientôt j'espère et je vous autorise me jeter des petits cailloux virtuels ! ^^'


End file.
